Ce Vers Quoi Nous Allons
by Jesse-J
Summary: Le cheminement jusqu'à l'acceptation de soi même est un long tracé sinueux. Pacey le découvrira... / slash
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Dawson's Creek created by Kevin Williamson - © The WB & Sony Pictures Television – 1998/2003 / Les textes de chanson utilisés dans le texte suivant ne m'appartiennent pas_

**Note de l'auteur:** cette fanfiction a été écrite en 2003. Originellement, elle se divisait en deux parties intitulées _It's just a kiss_ (cinq chapitres) et _The one I love is you_ (quatre chapitres). La version présente, très légèrement remaniée mais sans changement du scénario initial, reprend l'intégralité du texte. 

* * *

Assis sur le sol, les pages du scénario contenant la scène qu'il s'apprêtait à jouer posées entre ses jambes repliées, Pacey contemplait l'agitation qu'il régnait sur le lieu de tournage. Il regardait sans voir, son esprit étant ailleurs, concentré sur ce qu'il allait devoir faire, mais plus concentré encore sur ce que lui provoquait l'idée même de jouer ce qu'il allait devoir jouer. Un sentiment bizarre émanait de tout cela, un sentiment qu'il connaissait bien mais qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé éprouver dans cette situation. Et cela le terrifiait quelque part. Son malaise était incompréhensible à ses yeux puisque la raison même de ce malaise ne lui paraissait pas possible. Du moins ne lui avait jamais parut possible. Jusqu'à il y a quelques jours. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Jusqu'à maintenant : cet instant présent où il aurait dit « j'ai envie… » si quelqu'un le lui avait demandé. C'était cela, oui… Il avait envie. A bien y réfléchir, il n'aurait jamais osé le dire en fait. Comment avouer une telle chose ? _Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?_

Impossible de le savoir. Ou plutôt pas envie de regarder cela en face. Après plusieurs jours de torture intérieure, Pacey refusait une quelconque analyse de tous ces sentiments confus qui l'assaillaient, parce que cela aurait été aller trop profond en lui même, trop comprendre sur lui, sur tout ce qu'il se cachait depuis longtemps. Et ça, dans l'univers de Pacey Witter, c'était anormal. Parce que trop bouleversant, trop douloureux également à affronter. Non. Envie ou pas, il devait enfouir cela au fond de lui et ne plus jamais y penser une fois que tout serait fini. Jamais.

Mais l'envie… Comment oublier l'envie ?

« Café ? »

Il sortit de sa rêverie et leva les yeux vers Audrey qui lui tendait un grand gobelet fumant. En souriant, il le saisit.

« Merci »

Audrey s'assit ensuite à côté de lui. Ils restèrent quelques instant en silence, tous deux observant les va et vient de l'équipe technique qui préparait la prochaine scène.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Pacey ? »

Il tourna le tête vers Audrey, sortant des ses pensées où il s'était replongé.

« Comment cela ?

- Tu es assis là depuis une heure et, moi qui t'observe de loin depuis un moment, je peux te dire que tu as l'air d'être dans une galaxie parallèle. Alors je me demande ce qui ne va pas dans ta petite tête, là, maintenant

- J'ai une petite tête ? »

Audrey le fixa une seconde sans bouger, puis eut un soupir.

« Pacey…

- Quoi ?

- Ne détourne pas le sujet avec tes remarques idiotes s'il te plait »

Il lui fit un sourire narquois, puis retourna son regard vers l'assistance. Audrey garda son regard sur lui un instant, puis à son tour revint observer les autres personnes dans la pièce. A nouveau un silence se fit.

« C'est à cause du baiser ? »

Pacey eut un éclat de rire soudain, un peu forcé, et baissa la tête. Devant sa réaction, Audrey murmura pour elle même :

« C'est à cause du baiser… »

Il se tourna vers elle, allongeant ses jambes tout en les croisant, et posa son café au sol. Inspirant, il fit à Audrey :

« Ce n'est pas à cause du baiser, Audrey

- Alors qu'est-ce qui te rend si… si absent ? »

Pacey eut un instant de réflexion, sentant la tension à l'intérieur de lui augmenter un peu trop à son goût, puis il répondit en ayant un geste de la main qui embrassait les personnes présentes.

« C'est tout ça

- Quoi tout ça ? je ne comprends pas

- Tout ça ! Tout… le film ! »

Audrey fixait intensément son ex-petit ami. Une pensée lui retraversa l'esprit. Une pensée qu'elle avait eut il y a quelques jours, une pensée qu'elle ne pouvait plus ignorer. Certaines choses dans la vie de la jeune fille se manifestaient à elle d'une façon qu'elle ne pouvait pas ne pas prendre en compte, comme une certitude profonde, une intuition plus vraie que la vérité elle même. Et c'était le cas pour la situation présente.

Devant son mutisme, et parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle puisse lui dire une phrase ou bien un mot qui ne le déstabiliserait que de trop, Pacey reprit :

« Je n'aurais jamais du dire oui à ce projet »

Le ton était définitif. Mais Audrey ne s'arrêta pas à ça.

« Peut-être, mais tu es là. Et il te faut aller jusqu'au bout maintenant

- C'est bien ce qui me fait peur

- Peur ? »

Elle dévisagea Pacey et s'aperçut que ce qu'elle ressentait était bien la réalité : il venait de dire quelque chose d'important, de s'avouer à lui même une partie de ce qui le rongeait. Tout comme elle vit que lui même avait compris que ses mots l'avaient peut-être trahi. Songeant à une conversation entre eux datant de quelques jours, elle pensa que c'était maintenant ou jamais.

« Peur ? Tu as peur que…

- Excuse-moi »

Les traits tendus, il se leva brusquement et s'éloigna vers Dawson qui passait au loin. Audrey s'adossa au mur et soupira longuement.

« Pacey… »

Jen, qui arrivait du fond de la pièce où se trouvait les loges, s'approcha et s'accroupit près d'elle, alors qu'elle regardait Pacey s'éloigner.

« Un problème avec notre star ?

- Non. Enfin, j'en sais rien.

- Il a des… doutes ? »

Audrey fixa Jen, puis eut un sourire. Elle reprit :

« Oui, c'est drôle

- Qu'est-ce qui est drôle ?

- C'est exactement le mot qu'il faut : des doutes »

Jen sourit à son tour, puis elle confia à son amie.

« Il n'est pas le seul, crois moi

- Tu veux dire que… »

Elle se fixèrent, puis Jen hocha la tête affirmativement et répondit :

« Je crois que ce que nous avons évoqué lors de notre petite discussion privée lors de la soirée de vendredi dernier est en train de se produire »

Audrey ramassa les cafés, se leva, accompagnée par Jen, puis elle annonça :

« Et moi je crois qu'il faut se préparer à un psychodrame de plus dans notre petit groupe. Un du genre énorme ! »

« Tu ne veux plus… quoi ? »

Dawson dévisageait incrédule son ami. Il lui semblait subitement que sa poitrine ne contenait plus que de l'angoisse. Pacey attendit quelques secondes, puis il répéta :

« Je crois que je ne veux plus jouer le rôle »

Sur le visage de Dawson l'incrédulité augmenta encore et se mêla à de la colère. Il cria presque :

« Tu n'est pas sérieux ?

- Je suis désolé Dawson mais…

- Non ! »

Dawson criait toujours.

« Tu ne peux pas t'avancer vers moi avec ta mine de chien battu et me dire que tu plaques tout ! Pas maintenant Pacey !

- Dawson écoute moi, je…

- Non Pacey ! Tu ne vas pas me faire ça ! »

Quelques instants passèrent durant lesquels la tension entre eux descendit d'un cran, le temps pour Dawson de pouvoir parler plus calmement. Après un moment, ce dernier reprit :

« Explique-moi »

Pacey fixait son ami. Au fond de lui, il se demandait bien comment lui dire ce qu'il ne pouvait pas mettre en mot pour que lui même comprenne ce qu'il le dérangeait dans tout ça. _Tu plaisantes Witter ? Tu sais très bien ce qui te déranges… Faut juste mettre un nom dessus._ Pacey senti son malaise intérieur enfler un peu plus, se demandant comment il allait pouvoir contenir cette souffrance. C'était ça le plus insupportable : ça faisait mal. _Dawson je ne peux pas faire ça, je ne peux pas l'embrasser parce que j'ai une trouille bleue que cela me confirme que…_

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe vous deux ? »

Joey venait de se joindre à eux et, devant la mine courroucée de Dawson, et celle torturée de Pacey, elle comprit que quelque chose ne tournait plus tout à fait rond dans la danse des évènements. Mais aucun des deux ne lui répondit.

« Allô ? Est-ce qu'un de vous d'eux va daigner me dire de quoi il retourne ? »

Dawson croisa les bras et fixa Pacey tout en répondant à Joey :

« Il se passe que M. Witter ici présent ne veut plus jouer son rôle et qu'il m'annonce ça juste avant le tournage de la dernière scène ! »

Joey leva des yeux inquisiteurs et surpris vers Pacey.

« C'est une plaisanterie ? »

Pacey fixa son regard sur Joey, espérant qu'elle allait comprendre qu'il fallait que les choses n'aillent pas plus loin, qu'elle allait comprendre rien qu'à regarder dans ses yeux, et parler à Dawson. _Joey je ne peux pas…je ne peux pas ! Ne me faites pas faire ça… _Devant l'absence de parole de Pacey, Dawson fit un pas vers lui et lui dit :

« Pacey, je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas mais je vais te laisser cinq minutes pour me l'expliquer car je vois à ton visage qu'il y a vraiment quelque chose qui te dérange. Un fois cela fait, nous allons tous nous remettre au travail parce qu'il y a beaucoup plus en jeu ici qu'une petite crise de ta part juste avant la fin du tournage, alors que jusqu'ici rien n'a semblé te perturber »

Pacey changea d'expression : après le malaise, la colère s'empara de lui. Et vint pour quelques instants supplanter le reste. Au moins là, il se retrouvait en terrain connu, un terrain plus facile pour se déplacer sans risquer de s'endommager soi même. Mais ce que son ami avait dit le blessait aussi. Il fit doucement, contenant ses propos :

« Une… petite crise ?

- Pacey…

- Une petite crise ? Tu crois que je joue subitement les stars impossibles parce qu'on m'a servi un café trop froid ? C'est ça n'est-ce pas Dawson ? »

Joey et Dawson se dévisagèrent une seconde devant la soudaineté de la réaction de leur ami. Joey s'adressa à lui :

« Pacey, calme toi

- Non ! »

Il était maintenant en colère, même furieux semblait-il. A l'autre bout du décor, Jen et Audrey suivaient à distance la scène entre les trois autres protagonistes de la bande. Audrey remarqua :

« Il va exploser

- Hein hein… »

Audrey se tourna vers Jen.

« On devrait peut-être intervenir, non ?

- Et essayer d'arrêter l'ouragan Pacey Witter ? »

Jen contemplait Audrey les sourcils levés. Elle ajouta, ironique :

« Passe première alors ! »

Audrey fit la moue.

« Tu as raison… Je déteste quand tu as raison ! »

Pacey était effectivement à bout. La colère venait de déclencher en lui une réaction en chaîne imprévue, à l'opposé de ce qu'il aurait souhaité. Il sentait qu'il lui serait impossible de garder un contrôle sur tout cela : au fond de lui, quelque chose d'énorme était en train de céder et de se fracturer en tellement de morceaux qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir contenir la douleur qu'il sentait poindre. Pas pendant longtemps en tous cas.

Dawson, vraiment déstabilisé devant le comportement de Pacey, lui demanda :

« Mais enfin dis moi ce qu'il se passe Pacey ?

- Dawson je… Je… _Comment te le dire à toi… je ne veux pas l'embrasser parce que je crois que je suis amoureux… et que cela va me le confirmer… et me détruire pour de bon… pour toujours_

- Tu… quoi Pacey ? Mais parle moi !

- Je ne veux pas jouer cette scène c'est tout ! »

Il avait hurlé, provoquant un silence quasi instantané sur le plateau et de nombreux détournements de têtes vers lui. Audrey et Jen s'étaient approchées finalement, voulant quand même être prêtes à intervenir si besoin.

Dawson, Joey, quelques techniciens et second rôles, fixaient tous Pacey. Il flottait un malaise palpable, tangible. Une impression encore plus tangible laissait penser que tout n'était pas fini et que quelque chose de plus énorme allait exploser là, au milieu de tous.

Joey, prudente, s'avança vers Pacey.

« Calme toi Pacey

- Je ne veux pas jouer cette scène, c'est clair ? »

Dawson prit la parole

« Pacey… Tu l'as répétée plusieurs fois, tu étais d'accord. Où est le problème ? »

Il n'eut aucune réponse de la part de Pacey. Ce dernier se mordait les lèvres et semblait se retenir de crier de toutes ses forces. Dawson poursuivit, d'une voix douce :

« Je ne peux pas ne pas tourner cette scène Pacey. Tout est en boite. Tout est tourné avec toi dans le rôle. Je ne peux pas te remplacer là, comme ça, au pied levé »

Ils se fixaient. Dawson poursuivit :

« Je veux que tu me dises ce qu'il y a… S'il te plait »

Pacey fit un effort énorme tout en jetant un œil tour à tour à tous ses amis autour de lui. Avec une grande inspiration, il dit d'une voix plus calme, étonnamment calme :

« Est-ce que les personnages ne pourraient pas… simplement… se prendre l'un dans les bras de l'autre ? »

Dawson eut une expression amusée, mais aussi très surprise. Et il comprit. Du moins, une pensée fulgurante lui traversa l'esprit, mais elle fut aussitôt mise à l'arrière plan, parce que l'important pour le moment était de finir le film. Ce qui fit que sans savoir réellement pourquoi, il demanda à son ami :

« C'est à cause du baiser ? »

Pacey accrocha son regard à Joey, une Joey toute aussi perdue face à son comportement que l'était le reste de la bande. Il chavirait. Tout en lui vacillait et lui semblait sur le point de s'effondrer dans un gigantesque fracas dont il ne pourrait jamais se relever. Jamais. Mais il ne répondit pas. Dawson essaya de rassurer Pacey en reprenant d'une voix douce et souriante :

« Voyons Pacey, c'est juste un baiser… »

C'en fut trop pour Pacey : trop à supporter, trop à contenir, trop à affronter comme déferlement de lui même sur sa conscience. _Ce n'est pas juste un baiser ! C'est… Je suis… Il faut que…_ Ses yeux s'embuèrent rapidement et il fit des efforts désespérés pour ne pas pleurer. Dawson se sentit envahit par une inquiétude, Joey également. Quant à Jen et Audrey, elles se doutaient qu'un moment comme cela viendrait et elles se sentaient impuissantes devant la détresse de leur ami.

Dawson était sur le point de reprendre la parole lorsque Pacey lança comme un cri sourd entre deux sanglots :

« Pas pour moi… »

Dawson se figea, Joey pareillement. Plus personne ne fit aucun geste après la déclaration incroyable de Pacey. Un incroyable moment de stupéfaction totale se répandit sur le lieu. Et il laissa le temps en suspens un long moment. Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix dise :

« Pacey ? »

Instantanément tous les visages se retournèrent vers Jack. Il s'avança vers la scène qui se jouait là devant lui et s'arrêta proche d'Audrey et de Jen. Son visage n'exprimait rien. Ou plutôt un tel mélange d'émotions que cela le rendait impassible. Il demanda d'une voix nouée :

« Est-ce que… c'est vrai ? »

Pacey pleurait. Il ne tentait plus rien pour arrêter ses larmes, ni pour stopper ce qui le dévastait à l'intérieur, parce qu'il était trop tard. Rien de ce qu'il avait connu comme univers familier n'existerait plus jamais. Par sa faute. _C'est ma faute… pardon…_ Il avait envie de disparaître, pour toujours. Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, de peine et d'humiliation, il trouva la force de se tourner vers Jack. _Pardonne-moi ! Pardonne-moi !_ Et quand il le vit, son âme elle même se déchira. La douleur fut telle qu'une énergie nouvelle submergea Pacey Et, soudainement, comme mu par une incroyable force, comme s'il allait vraiment mourir en restant là à ne rien faire, et que cette force était salvatrice, Pacey s'enfuit en courant sous le regard encore choqué de tout le monde.

0000000000 

[Trois semaines plus tôt]

Dawson fixait Pacey qui venait de lire la storyline générale du court-métrage.

« Alors ? »

Pacey posa les feuillets sur le comptoir devant lui.

« Alors quoi Dawson ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Pacey ré-ajusta son calot de cuisine et s'appuya de ses avant bras sur le comptoir.

« Ce que j'en pense ?

- Oui

- L'histoire est excellente, et elle me confirme ce que je savais déjà : tu es un très bon sénariste mon grand !

- Merci Pacey, mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux savoir »

Pacey eut un sourire ironique. Dawson reprit :

« Es-tu intéressé ? »

Le sourire de Pacey s'agrandit :

« Laisse moi résumer tout ça, tu veux bien ? Tu as été sélectionné pour réaliser un court-métrage qui raconte grosso modo les errances d'un jeune homme dans l'univers sordide des nuits chaudes de la Côte Est, court-métrage au profit d'une association, et tu voudrais savoir si moi, Pacey Witter, cuisinier de mon état, je suis intéressé pour jouer le rôle de ce jeune homme ? Un jeune homme qui, soit dit en passant boit, fume, couche avec tout ce qui bouge devant lui de façon un peu trop lascive, garçon ou fille, sans se soucier du SIDA ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre, bref un dingue pour qui les plaisirs de la vie sont plus important que la durée de la vie elle-même. Et tu as donc pensé à moi pour incarner ce type ? »

Dawson eut un sourire à son tour et répondit :

« C'est cela »

Pacey fixa intensément son ami et lui demanda :

« Pourquoi moi Dawson ? Pourquoi crois-tu que je sois capable d'interpréter un tel personnage ? Il y a des centaines de types sur le campus, dans cette ville même, qui payeraient pour avoir ce petit petit rôle. Et tu me veux moi ? Je ne comprends pas »

Dawson se pencha un peu vers le comptoir.

« Oui je te veux Pacey. Parce que j'ai souvenir d'une pièce de théâtre au lycée où tu fut plus que brillant, parce que je sais que ce que vit le personnage ne te paraît pas totalement étranger, parce que je pense inconsciemment avoir écrit ce rôle en pensant à toi. Mais surtout parce que je sais que tu peux le faire si tu prend cela comme un défi »

Il eut un moment de vague où tous deux se dévisageaient. Pacey finit par se redresser et dire en regardant les feuillets sur le comptoir :

« Tu sais quoi Dawson ? »

Il planta son regard dans le sien.

« Tu me connais vraiment bien »

Dawson eut un sourire vindicatif. Pacey le nota et ajouta :

« Je n'ai pas dit oui

- C'est une question de minutes »

Il se mirent à rire. Puis Pacey sorti deux verres de sous le comptoir et fit à Dawson :

« Ok, je vais le faire

- Merci Pacey

- Mais je veux y réfléchir pleinement avant et pouvoir dire non

- Si on se donne un délai et une date limite, c'est ok pour moi

- Très bien. Ça marche Dawson »

Il versa du jus de fruit dans les verres et tendit le sien à Dawson.

« Désolé mais le champagne sera pour plus tard

- Pas de problème ! »

Ils burent. Dawson demanda ensuite, gêné et inquiet :

« Pacey ?

- Quoi ?

- La scène finale…

- Ne me pose pas de problème, non.

- Comment savais-tu que j'allais te demander ça ?

- Je te connais aussi pas mal Dawson »

Pacey remplit à nouveau les verres et, levant le sien, dit dans un rire :

« Et puis j'ai toujours rêvé d'embrasser un garçon ! »

Dawson annonça alors :

« Même Jack ? »

Pacey s'étrangla en buvant et se mit à tousser violemment. Lorsqu'il put à nouveau s'exprimer, il demanda un peu anxieux :

« Comment ça Jack ?

- C'est lui qui va jouer le rôle du garçon que tu embrasses dans la scène finale »

Pacey dévisagea Dawson, cherchant à savoir s'il se moquait oui ou non de lui. Mais apparemment, Dawson était sérieux. Ce dernier reprit :

« Si tu n'es pas à l'aise avec cette idée, tu peux…

- Non, non. Ça va »

Pacey essuya rapidement le comptoir et reprit.

« C'est juste que c'est… Jack !

- Et ?

- C'est une idée à laquelle il va falloir que je m'habitue, c'est tout

- Mais ce n'est pas un problème, n'est-ce pas ? »

Pacey eut un sourire.

« Pour moi non ! Dans le domaine de l'auto persuasion, je suis un maître : je n'aurais pas de mal à me dire que ce n'est que pour le film. Mais pour lui, ça sera à voir. Après tout, le gay, c'est lui. Je voudrais pas que Jack soit mal à l'aise par rapport à tout ça

- J'en discuterai avec lui

- Alors dans ce cas, tout va bien

- Oui, tout va bien »

0000000000 

« Jack ?

- Je suis dans ma chambre ! »

Jen posa son sac dans le hall d'entrée et monta l'escalier. Arrivée à la porte entrebâillée de Jack, elle frappa :

« Je peux ?

- Oui, entre Jen ! »

Elle le découvrit allongé sur le ventre dans son lit, occupé à lire quelque chose dont les feuilles étaient étalées devant lui. Un quelque chose qui le laissait perplexe semblait-t-il. Elle vint s'asseoir près de lui.

« Je rêve ? Tu travailles tes cours un dimanche ?

- C'est pas des cours, c'est un truc que Dawson m'a proposé »

Jen pris une des feuilles sur le dessus de lit et la parcourut distraitement.

« Un truc ?

- Il va tourner un film et m'a demandé de jouer un petit rôle dedans »

Jen éclata de rire. Jack la toisa.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça ?

- Excuse moi Jack ! Mais sur le coup j'ai eu une vision de toi recevant un oscar et, oui, ça m'a fait rire ! »

Jack eut un sourire.

« C'est vrai que ce serait étonnant !

- Mais je suis persuadé que tu es un très bon acteur Jack »

Ils se fixèrent une seconde, puis éclatèrent de rire à nouveau. Puis, une fois le fou rire passé, Jen s'installa plus confortablement sur le lit et reprit sa lecture avec plus d'attention.

« De quoi ça parle ? »

Jack lui raconta rapidement l'histoire du court-métrage. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Jen leva les sourcils, surprise :

« Tu vas embrasser un garçon ? »

Ce fut lui qui éclata de rire.

« Je te rappelle que je suis gay !

- Je voulais dire : tu vas embrasser un inconnu ?

- Oui, et alors ?

- Jack !

- Ce n'est qu'un baiser, Jen. Pour de faux en plus, et le fait que ce soit un inconnu facilitera la chose »

Ils entendirent à ce moment la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer, puis la voix de Dawson dire :

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Jen cria :

« On est en haut, Dawson ! Dans la chambre de Jack ! »

Quelques secondes plus tard, Dawson les rejoignait. Il vint s'asseoir sur le lit à son tour et, constatant que Jen tenait le script entre ses mains, il dit :

« Je vois que Jack t'as mise au courant

- Oui Dawson. Et je me demandais si il n'y aurait pas…

- Désolé Jen ! Ne le prend pas mal, mais j'ai déjà tous les rôles. Il y a un moment que je travaille à tout cela

- Je pensais plutôt à t'aider pour tout le reste : tenir tes notes, ton café, jouer les maquilleuses, tu sais… L'indispensable assistante ! »

Dawson lui sourit.

« Engagée !

- Sans vérifier mes références ?

- Je ne les connais que trop bien, Jen ! »

Ils rirent tous les deux, puis Dawson se tourna vers Jack.

« Jack, toute l'équipe du film se réunit samedi prochain pour une première grosse mise au point, lecture du scénario, découverte du décor, etc. Tu seras disponible j'espère ?

- Je ferais en sorte si je ne le suis pas

- Très bien ! C'est génial ! Pour l'instant tout se déroule comme je le veux ! »

Jen se pencha vers Dawson.

« Et dites-moi, M. Spielberg, si jamais ça ne se déroulait plus comme vous le vouliez ? »

Dawson lui fit une grimace narquoise.

« Je passerais mes nerfs sur mon assistante »

Sous le sourire de Jack, Jen se redressa et s'appuya au dossier du lit en se disant à elle-même :

« Quand on tend le bâton… »

Dawson se leva rapidement.

« Bon je vais devoir vous laisser, j'ai un rendez-vous important »

Il s'avança vers la porte où, une fois celle-ci atteinte, il se retourna.

« Ah au fait Jack, le premier rôle est pourvu. Et j'espère que cela ne te posera pas de problème mais c'est Pacey qui va interpréter Max »

Une expression ahurie recouvrit les traits de Jack. Dawson revint de quelques pas dans la chambre.

« Quoi ?

- Pacey ?

- Oui, Jack. Pacey. Il est parfaitement capable de jouer la comédie. Rappelle toi la pièce dirigée par ta sœur à l'école

- Pacey ? »

Jack semblait en proie à un trouble profond, subitement très mal à l'aise. Dawson reprit la conversation :

« Quel est le problème Jack ?

- Disons que… »

Il jeta un œil à Jen puis revint à Dawson.

« Je ne m'étais jamais imaginer embrasser Pacey

- Mais, mais… ? Qu'est-ce qui te dérange ? Ce n'est pas comme si toi et lui étiez gays tous les deux, ou ensemble. C'est dans le cadre d'un jeu d'acteurs, Jack. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si il y avait… »

Dawson s'interrompit, fixa Jen étrangement, puis revint à Jack. Ce dernier déclara de suite :

« Hop hop hop ! Non, non, non! On ne va pas s'engager sur ce terrain, d'accord ? »

Tous les trois s'entre-regardèrent, avant que Jack ne conclue :

« Pour que tout soit définitivement clair, je ne ressens rien pour lui, ok ? C'est juste qu'embrasser un de mes meilleurs amis, même pour de faux, est une idée que je n'avais jamais regardé en face jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Enfin Dawson ! Imagine que tu doives embrasser… euh… Joey ? Comment réagirais-tu ? »

Dawson réfléchit un moment, puis déclara :

« D'accord. Alors dans ce cas j'ai besoin de savoir : si tout cela te paraît trop bizarre, ou gênant, appelle ça comme tu veux, et que tu ne veuilles plus participer à ce film, tu dois me le dire maintenant Jack »

Un silence plana dans la pièce. Jack fixait Dawson. Après un instant il lui dit d'un trait :

« Je le ferais »

Dawson retrouva son sourire.

« Merci Jack ! Merci ! »

Reculant vers la porte, il sortit avec sur son visage le sourire d'un gosse qui vient de recevoir un cadeau du Père Noël. Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, Jen prit un moment pour observer Jack de dos, percevant une tension dans la pièce, un malaise, avant de lui demander :

« Jack ?

- Non Jen…

- Quoi non ? tu ne sais même pas ce que j'allais dire ?

- Si »

Il se retourna vers elle.

« Tu allais me demander si j'ai menti à Dawson à propos de l'éventualité de pseudos sentiments envers Pacey. La réponse est non »

Ils se regardèrent intensément.

« Et n'essaie pas de trouver la vérité dans mes yeux, Jen. Je viens de te la dire.

- Jack ?

- Quoi encore ?

- Pourquoi l'exemple de Joey ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu as choisi comme exemple Joey pour expliquer à Dawson la gêne qu'on pourrait avoir à embrasser quelqu'un de proche, pour de faux certes, mais embrasser quand même

- Oui, et ?

- Dawson aime Joey. Ton exemple conduit à la conclusion que cela ne lui poserait aucun problème puisqu'il l'aime »

Jack resta impassible, puis se retourna et fit mine de se replonger dans l'étude du script.

« Jack ? »

Il enfoui sa tête sous l'oreiller en miaulant :

« Quoi encore ? »

Jen fixa le sol, puis Jack sous l'oreiller :

« Tu n'as réellement jamais imaginé embrasser Pacey ? »

Jack prit quelques secondes, puis ôta l'oreiller de sa tête regarda dans les yeux son interlocutrice. Il lui dit simplement, d'une voix à peine tremblante :

« Non »

Jen eut un petit sourire forcé, puis tendit une main vers Jack, que ce dernier attrapa et serra. Un moment de tendresse vint remplacer la tension qu'il y avait dans la pièce depuis un petit moment. Jack attira Jen vers lui, l'invitant à s'allonger contre son corps. Ce qu'elle fit, posant sa tête sur le torse de son ami qui l'entoura de ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi unis dans un moment d'amitié douce et simple.

Jen vint rompre le silence :

« Menteur... »


	2. Chapter 2

[le lendemain matin]

Comme chaque nouvelle journée de travail, Pacey s'avançait vers le comptoir du bar du restaurant où se trouvait Danny pour le saluer. Ce dernier le contempla avec un air très étonné.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Pacey eut un sourire et répondit ironiquement :

« Figures toi que je travaille ici

- Tu n'écoutes jamais ton répondeur ? »

Il haussa les sourcils.

« Comment ça ?

- Parce que si tu le faisais, tu saurais que tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui

- Quoi ?

- Je t'ai appelé hier soir pour te dire que tu étais en congé »

Pacey, surpris, fixa Danny, et lui demanda :

« En congé ? Mais pourquoi ? »

Danny vint s'accouder au bar, et il lui expliqua :

« J'ai eu hier en fin d'après midi un coup de fil d'un certain Dawson Leery, tu sais, le futur grand réalisateur hollywoodien ? »

Pacey eut un sourire et il pensa que Dawson avait du tout faire pour que son film puisse voir le jour, vraiment tout. Danny poursuivit :

« Bref, il m'a parlé de son projet, et du fait qu'une future grande star comme toi devait pouvoir être libérée pour exercer pleinement son métier

- Il t'as demandé de me rendre disponible ?

- Tout juste, et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Si tu consultais ta messagerie, tu saurais maintenant quels jours tu ne travailles pas, et quels jours tu es attendu en cuisine ici »

Danny termina, moqueur :

« Et tu ne te serais pas levé si tôt ce matin »

Pacey le regarda en souriant, puis il lui tendit la main par dessus le comptoir.

« Merci Danny »

Son boss lui serra la main et lui dit :

« Pas de quoi, gamin ! T'avais des congés en retard de toute façon

- Merci quand même »

Pacey commença à s'éloigner.

« Bon, ben je vais retourner chez moi et voir ce que le futur grand réalisateur hollywoodien attend de moi ! »

Il fit un signe à Danny, se tourna et s'éloigna. Danny lui lança :

« Pacey ? »

Il se retourna.

« Oui ?

- Je veux au minimum un Golden Globe. ça fera bien sur la cheminée du restaurant ! »

Pacey se mit à rire. Il leva un pouce en signe de victoire et d'approbation, puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

En sortant du restaurant, Pacey alluma son portable. Après quelques secondes, consultant sa messagerie, il découvrit effectivement le message de Danny, mais aussi un message de Jen qui lui demandais de la rappeler en vue d'un dîner chez Gramms. Ce qu'il fit immédiatement, espérant qu'elle n'était pas encore en cours et que son mobile était ouvert.

« Allô ?

- Salut Jen, c'est Pacey !

- Salut Pacey, tu vas bien ?

- Plutôt oui : je viens de découvrir que je suis en vacances !

- Cool ! Mais c'était prévu ? Tu ne m'en a pas parlé

- C'est tout frais de ce matin ! Un arrangement de notre ami Dawson avec mon patron. Pour le film, bien sur !

- Sacré Dawson !

- Tu l'as dit ! »

Ils rirent, puis Pacey reprit :

« Je t'appelle suite à ton message pour le repas chez ta grand-mère

- Oui, oui ! Ce serait sympa qu'on puisse faire une petite soirée tous ensemble. Ça fait longtemps que nous ne l'avons pas fait, et j'avais pensé à demain soir

- Ok ! Je cuisine ! »

Jen se mit à rire. Pacey lui demanda :

« Pourquoi ris-tu ?

- Pour rien. C'est juste que tu dis oui si vite !

- La journée a bien commencée pour moi : autant faire que cela se poursuive, même demain ! Puis j'ai envie de vous faire plaisir

- D'accord Pacey »

Il l'entendit faire quelque chose à l'autre bout du fil, comme ramasser un sac, puis elle lui dit :

« Écoute Pacey, j'ai un cours dans cinq minutes là, mais on peut se retrouver dans un café pour en parler vers… »

Elle réfléchit.

« Vers onze heures ?

- Ok. Le Main Road, ça te va ?

- Oui, sans problème ! On reparlera un peu mieux de tout cela

- D'accord ! Alors à tout à l'heure Jen !

- A tout à l'heure Pacey ! »

Jen entra dans le café et vit Pacey attablé dans un coin, vers la baie vitrée donnant sur la rue. Elle lui fit un signe en souriant, puis avança vers le comptoir où elle se commanda un cappuccino. Et elle rejoignit Pacey.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu attends ?

- Même pas cinq minutes, Jen »

Elle posa son sac par terre et s'assit en face de son ami. Puis elle soupira en se plaçant les cheveux à deux mains vers l'arrière. Pacey lui demanda :

« Fatiguée ?

- Ce cours était d'un ennui

- Ça parlait de quoi ? »

Un serveur vint poser le cappuccino de Jen devant elle. Elle le remercia, se saisit de la tasse et, en la portant à ses lèvres, répondit à Pacey dans un sourire ironique :

« Du désir

- Vaste sujet…

- Oui : vaste et intéressant. Seulement notre prof à environ 70 ans, et quand il essaie de rationaliser, d'un point de vue philosophique bien sur, les passions nées du désir de la jeunesse moderne, je me dis que quelque chose ne tourne vraiment plus très rond dans le système éducatif américain de nos jours… Tu m'arrêtes quand tu veux, hein ? »

Pacey lui sourit.

« Je t'écoutais, je t'écoutais

- T'es bien le seul parce que moi même j'ai décroché dans ce que je disais ! »

Ils se mirent à rire. Puis Jen en vint à ce pour quoi ils s'étaient retrouvé.

« Alors, pour demain ?

- Tu as prévenu les autres ?

- J'ai eu le temps d'appeler à peu près tout le monde hier soir, et la tendance générale était que tout le monde semblait partant

- Bien. Repas pour six alors ?

- Ça marche !

- Je passerais chez toi demain vers dix sept heures si ça te va, pour commencer à préparer tout ça

- D'accord. Grand-mère ne sera pas encore partie, elle pourra t'aider

- C'est gentil à elle mais je pense pouvoir… »

Jen l'interrompit, faussement affolée.

« Pitié ! Laisse la t'aider ! Sinon je vais l'avoir sur le dos après ! »

Pacey eut un sourire.

« Ok, ok ! Je lui laisserai faire la sauce !

- Merci pour moi ! »

Le téléphone portable de Jen se mit à sonner à ce moment là, dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Elle s'en saisit, regarda l'écran pour savoir qui l'appelait. Son visage se rembrunit alors, et après un pincement de lèvres et une hésitation, elle renvoya l'appel vers la messagerie en appuyant sur une touche du clavier. Pacey vit que son amie semblait subitement être mal à l'aise.

« Un problème Jen ? »

Elle le fixa, puis répondit d'un air absent, avec un geste de la main :

« Non, oui… Je sais pas en fait

- C'est à dire ?

- Un petit différent avec Jack »

Pacey fut surpris.

« Petit ? C'est pour cela que tu ne veux pas lui parler ? »

Jen le toisa, et répondit d'un ton sec :

« Monsieur le spécialiste en relation humaine a un commentaire à faire ?

- Jen, c'est pas ce que…

- Je sais Pacey, excuse-moi »

Il lui sourit, puis lui demanda :

« Tu veux m'en parler ? Tu peux si tu veux

- Je… »

Jen prit le temps de réfléchir rapidement, puis reprit :

« Nous avons eu une petite altercation

- A propos de quoi ?

- De qui plutôt

- De qui alors ?

- De toi Pacey »

Il fut surpris, Jen poursuivit :

« Je m'explique : Jack a été… disons troublé, lorsqu'il a su qu'il allait devoir t'embrasser pour le film de Dawson

- Troublé ? Comment cela troublé ? »

Pacey, ou plus exactement une partie de Pacey, une partie enfouie très profondément, éclata comme une bulle dans son cerveau et vint envahir tout son être. Un mélange d'interrogation, mais aussi de plaisir, inexpliqué et inexplicable, lui provoqua une sensation étrange.

Jen répondit à son ami :

« Je pense que dans son esprit, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que tu joues le rôle de Max »

Pacey se pencha vers Jen.

« Tu veux dire qu'il… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Jen poursuivit.

« Qu'il ?

- Euh, je ne sais pas trop comment dire cela en fait

- Tu te demandes si Jack est troublé parce que le garçon qu'il doit embrasser pour le film c'est toi ?

- En gros, c'est cela

- Alors la réponse est oui »

Pacey sembla réfléchir. En fait, au fond de son esprit, une petite voix venait de s'éveiller. Pour l'instant il n'entendait pas ce qu'elle lui disait. Mais il allait avoir tout le temps de l'écouter dans les jours à venir. Il avait juste un sentiment de malaise, comme quand une pensée qu'on ne veut pas regarder en face revient obstinément à l'avant de notre conscience.

« Pacey ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu es avec moi ?

- Oui, oui. Je réfléchissais

- A quoi ?

- Il va falloir que je parle à Jack, bien que je pensais que Dawson s'en était chargé

- Il l'a fait : il lui a dit que si cela lui posait un problème, il pouvait toujours refuser le rôle »

Pacey s'adossa à son fauteuil.

« Je lui parlerais quand même. J'ai pas envie que cela vienne malmener notre amitié

- Pour qu'on se comprenne bien Pacey : Jack n'est pas amoureux de toi, ou n'a pas insinué l'être. Il ne ressent rien pour toi, c'est juste l'idée d'embrasser un de ses meilleurs amis qui le perturbe

- J'ai compris

- Et toi ? »

Pacey haussa les sourcils.

« Quoi, et moi ?

- Tu n'es pas perturbé à l'idée d'embrasser Jack ? »

Il se mit à rire. _Très beau rire de défense, Witter._ Et il ajouta :

« Je te rappelle que tu as en face de toi un type qui s'est présenté à un concours de beauté pour femme, le visage maquillé en bleu, et qui a chanté 'New York, New York' devant un parterre de gens médusés ! Alors embrasser un homme, pour de faux en plus, je n'en suis plus là, Jen ! »

Elle lui fit un sourire malicieux, puis poursuivit :

« Jack pense la même chose

- Il pense quoi ?

- Que si c'est pour de faux, ça ne veut rien dire

- Ben déjà, on part sur une base essentielle sur laquelle on est d'accord ! Ça devrait bien se passer ! »

Jen termina son café, puis resta silencieuse. Pacey réfléchissait lui aussi. Ce fut lui qui relança la conversation :

« Tu ne pas toujours pas dit vraiment pourquoi vous vous étiez disputé

- Je pense que Jack ment

- Pardon ?

- Je pense que Jack ment

- Oui, ça j'ai compris. Mais à propos de quoi ?

- A propos du fait que ce baiser de cinéma n'est rien pour lui »

Installé devant son PC dans le grenier de Gramms, Dawson peaufinait encore le scénario final de son court métrage. Tout devait être parfait à ses yeux, jusqu'à la moindre virgule. Il se rendit compte qu'un sandwich et un soda attendaient toujours près de l'ordinateur qu'il veuillent bien les consommer. Il tendit la main vers eux, lorsque son portable sonna. Sur l'écran du mobile, le nom qu'il y vit lui imprima un large sourire sur le visage. Il décrocha :

« Allô ?… Salut… Et toi ?… Je suis encore sur le scénario… Oui, mais il y aura plein d'autre soirées… Je sais… »

Il resta un long moment au téléphone, un long moment agréable.

Pacey venait de déposer Jen devant la fac après qu'ils aient mangé ensemble. Il était en train de manœuvrer pour quitter le parking principal du campus, lorsqu'il vit Jack au loin sur le trottoir. En un éclair, il rangea sa voiture sur la première case qu'il trouva, sortit de son véhicule, et il s'élança derrière son ami.

« Jack ! Oh Jack ! »

Ce dernier finit par se retourner, et voyant qui le hélait ainsi, se mit à sourire.

« Pacey ? »

Lorsqu'ils furent cote à cote, Pacey prit un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Jack lui demanda :

« Tu viens t'inscrire à la fac ?

- Très drôle McPhee, très drôle...

- Alors tu viens chercher une de tes conquêtes pour un charmant après midi »

Pacey le fixa, d'un air étrange dont il ne se rendit même pas compte. Quelque chose que Jack venait de dire faisait écho dans son esprit, sans qu'il sache très bien pourquoi. Sans s'en soucier, il répondit à son ami :

« Non plus Jack. Je t'ai vu au loin en passant aussi je me suis arrêté pour te parler de quelque chose

- En passant ?

- Je viens de déposer Jen, on a mangé ensemble »

A l'évocation du nom de Jen, Jack se ferma un peu. Pensant qu'elle avait du parler avec Pacey de leur petit accroc de la veille, il se sentit un peu mal à l'aise. Ce qui fit qu'il demanda d'un ton moins jovial qu'auparavant :

« Jen ? Je suppose alors qu'elle t'a raconté

- Oui, et c'est cela dont je voulais te parler

- C'est à dire ? »

Ce fut au tour de Pacey d'être un peu mal à l'aise, sans raison. Il se trouva subitement un peu ridicule. _Non Witter, t'es troublé… aussi._ Mais il poursuivit quand même.

« Écoute Jack, si cette histoire de film te pose un problème, aussi minime soit-il, par rapport à moi, et par rapport au fait que nous sommes sensés nous embrasser pour les besoins de l'histoire, je peux me retirer du projet »

Jack fut très surpris.

« Si quelqu'un devait se retirer du projet, je ne pense pas que ce devrait être toi Pacey.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Tu es le rôle principal, et je ne pense pas que Dawson accepterait aussi facilement cela que ma défection

- Ta… défection ? Tu veux laisser tomber ? »

Pacey se sentit soudainement inquiet, comme s'il allait perdre quelque chose d'important. Il reprit :

« Jack, tu ne peux pas quitter le film

- C'était un exemple pour te faire comprendre. J'ai dit oui à Dawson, Pacey. Ce qui implique que j'accepte la scène finale

- Ok. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il y ait une gêne entre nous. Tu es plus important à mes yeux que le film de Dawson, aussi je préfère ne pas le faire que de perdre ton amitié pour une broutille »

Jack eut un sourire à cette annonce, ainsi qu'une petite chaleur au fond du cœur. Pacey se mit à sourire aussi, réalisant qu'il venait de -_lui faire une déclaration-_ dire ce qu'il pensait au fond de lui. Ce fut Jack qui parla à nouveau :

« C'est très gentil, Pacey

- C'est sincère

- Je sais »

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, puis Pacey dit :

« Donc tout va bien ? Pas de problème entre nous sur ce détail ?

- Pour ma part, non. C'est du cinéma Pacey, rien que du cinéma »

La petite voix dans la tête de Pacey vint exprimer le fait que c'était peut-être bien plus que cela, mais il ne l'entendit pas.

Le repas chez Gramms le lendemain fut une excellente soirée. Chaque membre de la bande de Capeside eut l'impression joyeuse de retrouver des amis qu'il n'aurait pas vu depuis des lustres. De rires en souvenirs, de mélancolie en tendresse, ils se rappelèrent le bon vieux temps, avant de parler du présent et de toutes leurs attentes face à l'avenir qui n'est jamais trop loin. Le film de Dawson fut également un des sujets de la soirée, et le réalisateur termina cette journée avec deux assistantes de plus : Audrey et Joey. Tout le monde semblait d'excellente humeur, même Jen et Jack qui paraissaient avoir décidé tous deux de passer un bon moment, loin de leur petit différent.

Pacey passa lui de longs moments dans les méandres de ses pensées, sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Il s'attardait parfois sur Jack, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait au fond de lui _- au fond de ton cœur Witter… au fond de ton cœur-_ s'il ne faisait que simplement le regarder. Il lui semblait le voir sous un autre jour, le découvrir comme il ne l'avait jamais vraiment connu. Tout cela lui paraissait pourtant totalement incompréhensible, et il n'aurait su expliquer clairement ce qu'il ressentait. De plus, il suffisait de détourner son regard de lui, ou bien que sa voisine ne lui parle, pour que son esprit se mette en veille sur ce sujet. En veille jusqu'à ce qu'il le regarde à nouveau.

Jack avait pris une place dans ses pensées, une place que Pacey n'avait jamais soupçonné possible. Cela le dépassait. Mais, et c'était pour lui la chose la plus troublante _- ça te dérange carrément, ouais !-_ qu'il ressentait, cela lui provoquait aussi un plaisir certain, comme si la simple présence de Jack souriant à l'autre bout de la table incarnait tout à coup une des constantes de son univers vital. En fait, à bien y réfléchir, il trouvait rassurant que Jack soit là. Mais sans toujours pouvoir se l'expliquer.

Une idée l'effrayait par contre, et ça, il en était convaincu : le fait qu'il allait devoir l'embrasser. Il en éprouvait comme un crainte irraisonnée, comme si ce baiser à venir allait… allait changer le cours des évènements.

_Mon pauvre vieux… Regarde la vérité en face : t'en as envie_ -de l'embrasser ? Non !- _Si, si. Sauf que tu le sais pas encore_ -on arrête de délirer, d'accord ?- _Non, c'est pas ça… C'est pas que tu le sais pas, c'est que tu le sais mais que tu veux pas y penser_ -Comment pourrais-je avoir envie d'embrasser un garçon ? Je suis pas- _Tu n'es pas ce que tu n'oses pas nommer ? Te l'es-tu jamais vraiment demandé ? On peut être tellement plein de gens en nous même, sans jamais en rencontrer la moitié_ -Oui, mais je ne suis pas- _Et puis c'est pas juste un garçon : c'est Jack_

[le samedi suivant]

Dawson fixait l'assemblée devant lui : toutes les personnes nécessaires à l'aboutissement de son futur film se trouvaient là, en face de lui. Et, comme lors de sa première réalisation, il éprouvait une fierté et une satisfaction incroyable. Comment ne pas être persuadé alors qu'il n'était fait que pour cela ? C'en était grisant.

« Est-ce que tout le monde a bien saisi ? Tout le monde a bien compris le planning et ce qu'il avait à faire ? »

Un « oui » monta de la petite foule. Pacey leva la main.

« Oui Pacey ? »

Il se leva et lui dit :

« Je crois qu'on a tous compris notre tâche, Dawson. Ne commence pas à t'angoisser à l'avance, ok ? »

Un rire parcouru l'assistance. Dawson sourit à ce murmure joyeux.

« Ça va Pacey, ça va. Que voulais tu demander ?

- Rien. Je voulais juste me lever et applaudir ton professionnalisme »

Et il joignit le geste à la parole, bientôt suivi par tous les gens présents dans la pièce. Une clameur se mit à enfler et résonner dans la salle sous les yeux d'un Dawson subitement très ému. Il finit cependant par lever ses deux mains pour demander à la foule de se calmer.

« Ok, ok ! Merci à tous ! Merci ! Gardez en juste un peu pour le jour de la projection, d'accord ? »

Les applaudissements diminuèrent puis cessèrent, et l'équipe commença à se séparer. Dawson descendit de l'estrade et avança vers Jack.

« Jack ?

- Yep ?

- Je te laisse voir avec Pacey pour vos répétitions.

- D'accord

- Il n'y a pas d'urgence en fait, étant donné que vous n'avez qu'une scène unique de quelques secondes, à la fin.

- J'en parlerai avec lui, et on fera en sorte qu'il passe le plus de temps sur le reste de son rôle

- Ok, très bien ! »

Dawson se tourna ensuite vers Pacey, apparemment en train de draguer une des filles avec qui il aurait une scène de lit. Il s'avança vers eux et, le voyant arriver, la jeune fille s'éloigna en les saluant.

« Pacey…

- Relax Dawson, relax.

- On ne fricote pas avec les actrices, Pacey

- J'essayais juste de faire plus ample connaissance, c'est tout

- Et moi je suis canadien »

Ils se sourirent. Dawson reprit :

« Bon. Merci pour ce petit numéro d'hommage pré-production !

- Tu sais que je t'aime mon grand. Ma façon à moi de te le montrer

- Merci Pacey

- De rien Dawson »

Ils se séparèrent. Jack s'approcha de Pacey qui l'accueillit avec empressement.

« Jack, mon vieux ! Ça va ? »

Jack lui sourit et lui fit :

« Tu m'as l'air bien joyeux Pacey

- Pas toi ? Je trouve tout cela tellement excitant !

- C'est une expérience, c'est certain !

- C'est génial ! Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?

- Je pensais qu'en ce qui concerne notre scène, on pourrait la répéter chez Mme Ryann deux jours avant le tournage ? »

L'attitude de Pacey changea, et il ne répondit pas de suite, se contentant d'observer Jack. Il eut une sensation étrange, comme une mise en alerte de lui même.

« Pacey ?

- Jack je peux te demander quelque chose moi aussi ?

- Oui, quoi ?

- A propos de notre scène. Ce n'est toujours pas un problème ? »

L'expression de Jack changea : il fut surpris, mais aussitôt après sembla se ressaisir.

« Un problème ? C'est à dire ?

- Est-ce qu'avec recul, cela te provoque… euh… comment dirais-je ?

- Tu veux savoir si cela me procure une forme d'excitation ? »

Pacey fit une mine mi-amusée, mi-surprise.

« Ça, c'est direct !

- Comme ta question. Si tu avais pu la formuler

- Ok, ok… Et donc ? »

Jack fixa avec force son ami et lui déclara :

« J'avoue que l'idée de t'embrasser à quelque chose de séduisant quand on est homosexuel.

- Comment cela ?

- Ben, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, t'es plutôt mignon Pacey !

- Tu me trouves… mignon ? »

Jack eut de nouveau une moue bizarre, comme si une pensée profonde tentait de faire surface, mais qu'il la réprimait.

« Je crois que nous n'allons pas poursuivre cette conversation, cette ridicule conversation. D'accord ?

- Donc ça te pose un problème ?

- Non, non Pacey. Aucun. Oui, je te trouve mignon, mais cela s'arrête là. Ce n'est pas comme aller à un rendez-vous amoureux. Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça. Je vais juste faire comme toi devant la caméra : fermer les yeux, coller mes lèvres sur les tiennes, mimer un baiser de cinéma et hop ! Fini ! »

Pacey le regarda dans le fond des yeux, puis il déclara :

« Ok alors. Content qu'on ai pu en parler ! »

Il ramassa son sac, passa la bandoulière autour de sa tête, et fit un petit signe d'au revoir, accompagné d'un sourire, à l'adresse de Jack, et s'éloigna vers la sortie. Dans son esprit -_il m'a dit qu'il me trouvait mignon !_- un il ne savait quoi venait de se réveiller. S'il ne savait ce que c'était, cela ne lui semblait pas désagréable.

[le mardi suivant - une semaine avant le tournage de la scène finale]

Alors que la nuit étendait son voile obscur sur Boston, Pacey montait les marches du porche de la maison de Mme Ryann et il sonna à la porte. Peu après, celle ci s'ouvrit et la grand-mère de Jen apparut, en train d'enfiler un manteau.

« Bonsoir Mme Ryann

- Bonsoir Pacey. Mais entre donc ! »

Il pénétra dans le hall et se retourna vers Mme Ryann qui fermait la porte.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous dérangerais pas, d'autant plus que vous me semblez être sur le point de sortir

- En effet, je me rends à une réunion de paroisse retrouver Jennifer. Mais ta visite est toujours une bonne surprise Pacey ! »

Pacey eut un haussement de sourcils amusé.

« Jen ? A une réunion de paroisse ? C'est donc vrai : en passant cette porte (il désigna la porte d'entrée) on change bien de dimension ? »

Mme Ryann fronça les sourcils de façon dubitative, mais également amusée.

« Excusez-moi, ce n'était pas drôle Mme Ryann

- Ce n'est rien Pacey. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

- Je voulais savoir si Jack est là ?

- Bien sur, il est dans sa chambre en train d'étudier. Monte, vas-y. Moi je vous laisse

- Merci. Bonne soirée à vous Mme Ryann !

- Merci Pacey ! »

Elle ouvrit la porte et Pacey commença à monter les marches.

« Pacey ? »

Il s'arrêta dans l'escalier et se retourna vers elle.

« Oui ?

- C'est plus pour le jeune homme qui aide notre pasteur que pour notre Seigneur que Jennifer m'accompagne à la paroisse »

Pacey eut un rire amusé. Mme Ryann lui souri et, fermant la porte en sortant, elle termina :

« On ne change jamais de dimension avec ma petite Jennifer ! »

Pacey reprit la montée des marches et il s'avança sur le palier vers la chambre de Jack.

« Jack ? »

La porte était ouverte aux trois quarts, et on devinait un coin du lit dans l'ouverture. S'avançant encore, Pacey découvrit son ami allongé sur le dos, les bras repliés sous sa nuque, un casque de walkman dans les oreilles. Il semblait dormir, et le faible bruit s'échappant du casque distillait une musique douce. Jack était en tenue décontractée : une sorte de bermuda long jusqu'au chevilles, un t-shirt de sport, qui remontait sur son bas ventre du fait de sa position. Il était beau. Pacey se dit qu'un corps qu'on devinait était finalement plus attirant qu'un corps que l'on découvrait.

Observant Jack, Pacey eut un moment de totale absence, ou des pensées inconnues, et incongrues, se bousculèrent tout d'un coup dans sa tête. Il eut la sensation de… de prendre le temps, oui c'était cela, de prendre le temps de faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment osé faire. Cette vision de Jack lui provoqua un sentiment indéfinissable. Il s'entendit même murmurer :

« On dirait un ange… »

Sa propre voix le ramena dans la réalité. _Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Ça va pas ?_ Il eut une poussée de culpabilité et de honte énorme, comme une bouffée, qui s'estompa aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Tout comme sa contemplation s'arrêta brusquement.

Pacey frappa alors à la porte.

« Jack ? »

Ce dernier s'éveilla en sursaut, secouant la tête, et fut surpris de voir Pacey au pied de son lit.

« Désolé Jack, je voulais pas te surprendre

- Pacey ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Jack se leva et s'approcha de son ami, qui lui répondit :

« Je venais voir si tu pouvais me prêter ton script pour que je puisse répéter ma scène de demain

- Bien sur ! Mais qu'a tu fais du tien ?

- Je l'ai oublié au studio

- Au studio ?

- C'est comme ça qu'on appelle la maison où on tourne

- Ah ? Ok »

Jack avança vers son bureau et saisit son script qu'il tendit à Pacey.

« Tiens.

- Merci Jack

- De rien. Comment se passe le tournage au fait ?

- Bien, bien. Dawson est sur les nerfs tout le temps, il y a plein de problèmes techniques, on a tous des trous de mémoire phénoménaux. Mais à part ça, tout va bien ! »

Jack se mit à rire, et Pacey sourit en le voyant faire. _Un ange… vraiment._ Il ajouta :

« Mais Dawson adore ça !

- Je veux bien te croire !

- Dommage que tu sois pas là tout le temps pour voir ça

- J'essaie de venir aussi souvent que je peux mais les études, ben c'est les études !

- Je sais Jack, c'est juste que tu me… nous manques »

Ils se fixèrent, tous deux surpris par les mots qui venaient d'être prononcés par Pacey, puis ce dernier baissa le regard vers le script, avant de relever la tête. Il semblait gêné, comme s'il n'osait dire ou faire ce qu'il avait envie de dire ou de faire, à l'intérieur de lui.

« En tous cas merci de me prêter ton scénario

- C'est un script, Pacey, un script !

- Oui, c'est vrai… Dawson ! »

Ils rirent encore, Jack poussant Pacey par l'épaule, puis Pacey -_il vaut mieux… que je parte… sinon je vais dire, ou faire… je ne vais rien faire !_- s'avança vers la porte.

« Bon, ben à bientôt Jack !

- Bonne soirée Pacey ! »

Il sortit de la chambre sous le regard de Jack.

Jack venait à peine de se coucher lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte. Il se redressa pour s'asseoir dans son lit et alluma sa lampe de chevet ;

« Oui ? »

La porte s'ouvrit et Jen passa la tête dans l'embrasure.

« Jack ? Je peux entrer ?

- Bien sur ! »

Elle s'avança vers le lit et resta debout au pied, fixant Jack, ne disant rien. Au bout d'un moment, un peu surpris, ce dernier lui demanda :

« Je dois deviner ?

- Pardon ?

- Je dois deviner ce qui t'amènes ? Parce que t'es plutôt muette »

Jen se mit à sourire et répondit :

« Il paraît que Pacey est venu te voir ce soir ? »

Jack fit une grimace, avant de lui désigner la porte de la tête et de lui dire :

« Sors, Jen ! Dehors ! »

Elle prit un air de gamine capricieuse et boudeuse pour lui demander :

« Mais je veux savoir ! »

Jack lui montra la porte à nouveau :

« Je t'ai dit de sortir !

- Mais Jack…

- De-hors !

- Jack ! Je veux juste que tu me dises si… »

Il l'interrompit vivement :

« Bon, ok : il est venu, m'a avoué qu'il n'aimait que moi, depuis des années, on a fait l'amour comme des animaux, quatre fois, et il est parti en emportant l'argenterie. Satisfaite ? »

Ils s'observèrent en silence ensuite. Avec un air malicieux, Jen demanda :

« Ah oui ? Vous l'avez fait où ?

- Dans ton lit, rien que pour voir ta tête quand tu me le demanderais ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire aussitôt. Puis Jack finit par dire :

« Il est juste passé prendre le script parce qu'il avait oublié le sien au studio

- C'est tout ? »

Jack soupira :

« Jen… Je voudrais qu'on arrête avec cette idiotie de possible romance entre lui et moi, d'accord ? Pacey est hétérosexuel. Quoique j'en pense au fond de moi, il n'y a rien de possible dans cette vie entre nous

- Quoique… quoi ? Tu veux dire que… ?

- Je ne veux rien dire, c'est une façon de parler »

Il s'allongea et fixa le plafond :

« Maintenant, j'aimerais bien pouvoir dormir, Jen »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais ne dit rien. Après un silence, elle retourna vers la porte et sorti sur un « bonne nuit » rapide.

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ? D'où sortent tous ces arbres ? Où suis-je ? Mais ? Mais qui est là-bas ? Hey ! Ho hé ! Mais… mais… Doug ? C'est toi Douggie ? Mais où est-on ? Et c'est quoi dans tes… sur tes mains ? Hein ? Je ne t'entends pas… Des ? Des papillons ? C'est ça : des papillons ? Que je quoi ? Que j'aille où ? Pourquoi ? Une surprise… J'aime pas les surprises… Quoi ? un ange ? quel ange ? D'accord : j'y vais, j'y vais… Oui ! J'ai compris : derrière le grand chêne… C'est un rêve, c'est pas possible autrement… C'est juste un rêve… Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien se trouver derrière cet arbre de si important pour moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il… OH MON DIEU ! JACK ?_

Pacey se réveilla en sursaut. Il s'était endormi sur son canapé, la tête posée sur le script de Jack qui était maintenant un peu froissé. Désorienté, il s'assit dans le canapé, se frotta le visage, avant de se lever et d'aller à la salle de bains pour se passer la tête sous l'eau froide, histoire de remettre ses idées au clair, de se laver l'esprit… Alors qu'il fermait les yeux pour mieux sentir l'eau s'écouler dans ses cheveux, une image lui vint, d'une soudaineté et d'une netteté totale : celle de Jack dans une forêt entouré d'une multitude de papillons. Il releva la tête avec rapidité et se regarda dans la glace.

« Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? »

Retournant au salon, une serviette sur les cheveux, il se rassit sur la table basse. Et se mit à réfléchir, la tête entre ses mains :

Pacey, mon vieux, y a quelque chose qui tourne pas rond. Tu ne peux pas… penser à lui -_à Jack_- de cette façon. Tu ne peux pas ! Parce que ton truc c'est -_l'amour_- les filles et que tu n'es pas -_homo_- ce genre de garçon, ok ? Tu n'es pas -_attiré par Jack. Non !_- ce genre de garçon ! Tu ne le seras jamais, c'est impossible, tu aimes -_Jack – non, tais toi ! – si, si – tais toi !_- les filles ! Penses à Joey, penses à Audrey, penses à Andie… Oui, rappelle toi Andie -_et son frère Jack_- Rappelle toi comme tout était simple alors. Rien n'a changé, hein ? Tu es toujours ce gars, le même qu'à l'époque. Rien n'a changé Pacey -_si, le poème… ça a tout changé_-

Il se rendit compte que ses pensées étaient trop désordonnées pour qu'il puisse vraiment avoir une conversation avec lui même. La sensation de bien être, si cela en avait était vraiment une, ressentie lorsque Jack lui avait avoué qu'il le trouvait mignon -_ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir ?_- n'existait plus. Du tout. Il ne comprenait pas qu'un tel foutoir puisse prendre le pas sur lui ainsi. Ce qui lui arrivait était impossible. Pas à lui.

« Alors pourquoi je n'arrête pas d'y penser ? »

Ôtant la serviette de sa tête, il vit son portable sur la table. Après l'avoir observé une court instant, il s'en saisit et composa un numéro. Il était tard, très tard, mais il fallait qu'il parle à quelqu'un.


	3. Chapter 3

[la même nuit]

Pacey observait Audrey qui se trouvait au loin en train de réfléchir au problème le plus crucial pour elle en cet instant : muffin ou doughnut ? Mais en fait, il la regardait sans la voir, parce que toute son attention était accaparée par ce qu'il se passait en lui, par tout ce qui le rendait complètement perdu à son propre endroit. Pacey ne comprenait pas, ne comprenait plus. Il avait une sensation d'égarement total au fond de lui même, accompagnée d'un sentiment de déjà vu incompréhensible. -_Jack ? Moi et… Jack ?_- Il ne savait plus, n'avait plus envie de savoir de toute façon. Quelque chose le rassurait dans la présence d'Audrey si proche, et là pour lui si tard dans la nuit, dans ce 7/11 minable toujours ouvert. Mais cette assurance n'était qu'une petite consolation comparée à l'angoisse terrible qui lui enserrait la cage thoracique. Il se rappela soudainement une phrase qu'il avait dite à Dawson lorsque ce dernier lui avait proposé de jouer dans son film -_J'ai toujours rêvé d'embrasser un garçon_- et, un instant, il eut l'impression de tenir toute l'immensité du problème entre deux de ses doigts. Mais cette impression fugace ne dura pas.

Audrey vint s'asseoir en face de Pacey. Elle posa son muffin et son café sur la table et constata les traits fatigués qui ornaient le visage de son ami. Elle allait lui en faire la remarque lorsqu'il lui dit :

« Ça fait pas grossir ce genre de pâtisserie ? »

Elle se renfrogna.

« Tu as décidé de me faire partir avant même qu'on ai pu discuter ? Je te rappelle que tu m'as appelé en pleine nuit parce que tu voulais qu'on se voit. Il est trois heures trente du matin, je suis là. Mais je peux m'en aller si tu veux… »

Il leva les mains en signe d'excuse.

« Excuse-moi, Audrey

- Pas grave »

Elle s'installa au mieux, puis lui demanda :

« Alors Pacey ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Il hésita, puis ouvrit la bouche. Mais ne put rien dire, se contentant de la fixer. Audrey attendit quelques secondes, puis elle dit :

« Ok. Apparemment tu as un gros problème, vraiment énorme pour que cela t'empêche de parler !

- Je… »

Elle l'incita à poursuivre, d'un hochement de tête, mais Pacey n'en dit pas plus.

« Pacey ?

- Audrey, je… je me sens mal »

Elle écarta muffin et café devant elle et se pencha vers lui.

« Mal ? C'est à dire ? »

Il prit le temps de peser ce qu'il allait dire, ne voulant pas révéler ce qu'il pensait de lui trop brutalement, surtout à ses propres yeux.

« Tu crois qu'on peut avoir en nous des… des sentiments qu'on n'ose jamais regarder ?

- Des sentiments ? Du genre ? »

Il ne répondit pas, se concentrant dans la contemplation de la table.

« Pacey ! Je t'ai posé une question !

- Je… J'ai la sensation que je découvre une partie de moi, une partie… secrète de moi, et ça me… Disons que ça me…

- Déplait ? »

Il leva des yeux surpris vers elle, avant de dire :

« Dérange »

Audrey prit son café, en avala une gorgée, puis le reposa et demanda à Pacey :

« De qui es-tu amoureux ? »

Il pris une expression ahurie, voire effrayée. Audrey réalisa qu'elle ne l'avais jamais vu aussi perturbé. On aurait dit qu'il se combattait lui même, encore plus depuis ce qu'elle venait juste de dire. La réponse de Pacey fut plutôt sèche :

« Je ne suis pas amoureux ! »

Ils se fixèrent un court instant, avant qu'elle ne reprenne :

« C'est toi qui a parlé de sentiments, Pacey

- Oui, je… C'était plus un état d'esprit, une attitude, un comportement peut-être

- Un comportement ?

- Oui, enfin je veux dire… »

Il se tut à nouveau, noyé dans ses explications. Audrey déclara :

« Bon, essayons de mettre tout cela au clair, d'accord ? »

Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Audrey poursuivit :

« Il s'est passé, ou il se passe, quelque chose dans ta vie qui te rend malade, dans le sens que tu ne pensais pas que toi, Pacey Witter, pouvait en passer par là. Pourtant si. Et ça te dévore rien que d'y penser. Je me trompe ?

- C'est résumé, mais oui, c'est ça

- Ok, ok. Pourquoi vouloir en parler avec moi ? »

Il la dévisagea, surpris.

« Parce qu'on était ensemble, Audrey. Et que tu me connais très bien. »

Elle n'ajouta rien, puis poursuivit :

« Bon. Maintenant, Pacey, si tu ne fais pas l'effort de prendre sur toi et de me dire là, de suite, ce qui te préoccupes à ce point, je ne peux rien pour toi »

Il sembla faire un effort immense, comme si encore une fois il se battait contre lui même. Dans l'esprit de Pacey, un blocage vint se positionner à l'avant de sa conscience, comme un mécanisme de défense. Pourtant, face à lui, c'était Audrey, il pouvait lui dire, lui en parler. Mais mince ! N'étaient-ils pas là pour ça ?

Si. Seulement une partie de lui refusait tout bonnement cette alternative, comme si une fraction de son esprit voulait que la torture se poursuive. Et c'est cette fraction de lui qui lui fit poser la question suivante :

« Crois-tu qu'il y ai encore une chance pour nous, Audrey ? »

Ce fut elle qui tout d'un coup fut frappée de surprise. Un étonnement stupéfait s'imprima sur son visage : jamais elle ne se serait attendue à ça !

« Tu… tu es sérieux ? »

Pacey, sans dessus dessous intérieurement -_je suis fou, je suis malade… C'est moi qui vient vraiment de lui demander ça ?_- ne quittait pas son regard

« Oui »

Et là, elle vit. Audrey comprit que dans ces grands yeux clairs qu'elle avait tellement aimé, se dissimulait une sentiment de fuite éperdue. Pacey fuyait de toutes ses forces un quelque chose qui était en train de le dévaster, et la meilleure solution qu'il ait trouvé était de se réfugier dans le passé. Quitte à se mentir à lui même et à s'engager dans une relation vide. Cela la blessa, pas autant qu'elle eut cru, mais quand même. Et mettre un nom sur ce qu'il cherchait à fuir ne lui fut pas agréable non plus. Elle prit de courtes secondes pour réfléchir, puis lui demanda :

« C'est Joey, n'est-ce pas ? »

Pacey reçut un choc.

« Quoi ?

- Tu est toujours fou d'elle et cela te rends dingue, dingue au point de…

- Audrey, non je…

- Laisse moi finir ! Cela te rends dingue au point que tu envisages de te remettre avec moi plutôt que de laisser tes sentiments pour elle te faire souffrir

- Audrey ce n'est pas…

- Et tu t'attends peut-être à ce que moi je me laisse aller à te servir de roue de secours, à te regarder dépérir parce que t'émiettant de l'intérieur pour elle, à cause d'elle

- Mais arrêtes Audrey, je…

- A te regarder tourner, et tourner, et tourner encore dans un lit où nous viendrions de faire l'amour, parce qu'incapable de t'avouer que ce n'est pas moi que tu veux mais elle. Permets moi te dire que…

- Tais toi ! »

Il venait de crier. Pacey était maintenant très énervé, le petit discours d'Audrey l'ayant poussé vers ses limites.

« Audrey, je ne suis pas amoureux de Joey !

- Je ne te crois pas

- Je te dis que je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle ! Tu entends ? Je ne l'aime pas !

- Tu es amoureux, Pacey, amoureux

- Non ! Non, non et non ! Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle !

- Ni de moi

- Ni de t… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, se figeant à l'écoute de cette révélation qu'il venait de faire. Avant de se tasser dans son fauteuil, quasiment anéanti. Audrey le fixait, mal à l'aise. Son stratagème avait marché, pas aussi bien qu'elle aurait voulu. Mais elle pensait l'avoir aidé, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Après un moment, elle lui fit doucement :

« Je suis désolée Pacey. Il fallait que tu comprennes »

Il la regarda, et lui demanda d'une voix faible :

« Désolée de quoi ?

- D'avoir été obligé de te montrer que tu te trompais »

Elle fit une pause, puis reprit :

« Je ne sais pas se qui te rends si malade au fond de toi, mais ce n'est pas en essayant de le fuir, en te retournant vers ce qui à tes yeux pourrait passer pour rassurant, que cela va s'arranger. Je trouve touchant que tu aies pensé à moi comme… comme refuge, comme une personne secourable. Mais ce n'est absolument pas ce qu'il te faut »

Elle tendit sa main au dessus de la table. Pacey mit quelques secondes pour la saisir.

« Pacey… Parle moi. Mais parle moi vraiment. Dis moi ce qui ne va pas »

Les yeux de Pacey se voilèrent de larmes alors qu'il la fixait.

« Pacey…

- Je… je voudrais juste… être comme avant… »

Audrey, émue par les larmes de Pacey, haussa les sourcils.

« Comme avant ? Comme avant quoi ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Ses yeux se mouillèrent un peu plus. Il serra un peu plus la main d'Audrey également.

« Pacey ? Comme avant quoi ?

- Comme avant… quand j'étais… »

Dans un autre monde, dans l'univers de sa conscience, Pacey revit Jack étendu sur son lit. Pacey revit Jack entouré de papillons. Pacey ne voyait que Jack. _Arrêtez… pitié, arrêtez de… m'imposer cela…_ Une souffrance profonde s'emparait de lui, et une pensée vint affleurer la surface de son conscience, pensée qu'il rejeta avec toutes ses forces -_Non ! je ne suis pas… comme ça !_- Il souffla plus qu'il ne parla :

« Normal »

Et, inspirant fortement pour réprimer le sanglot douloureux qui l'envahissait, il se leva d'un bond et sorti du café, laissant Audrey désemparée.

0000000000 

Pacey renta directement chez lui. Une angoisse douloureuse lui dévorait la poitrine depuis qu'il avait essayé de parler avec son ex-petite amie, et il ne voyait qu'un moyen de la supprimer : en buvant. Voilà pourquoi, affalé dans son canapé, Pacey contemplait le verre de Jack Daniel's qu'il tenait dans sa main. Le quatrième déjà ? A même pas cinq heure du matin ? Quelle importance… Aujourd'hui, plus rien n'avait d'importance que le fait d'oublier. Oublier ce qu'il se passait en lui. Oublier ce qui lui faisait tant de mal. Aujourd'hui pas de boulot au restaurant, pas de tournage, rien.

« Aujourd'hui… »

Il sourit en se rendant compte que le nom du whisky était un peu -_C'est le même que celui que… Non ! Pas ça ! Je ne veux pas penser à ça ! Je ne veux pas !_- le même que celui de la cause de son état.

Il vida le verre d'un trait.

0000000000 

[le même matin, vers 9h30]

Jack s'avança jusqu'à la table de la bibliothèque du campus où Jen était en train de travailler. S'asseyant promptement, il posa son sac sur ses genoux et fixa son amie. Puis il déclara :

« Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, je voudrais que tu m'écoutes attentivement s'il te plait »

Surprise par cette arrivée, Jen posa son stylo et invita Jack à poursuivre. Ce qu'il fit.

« J'ai le sentiment que cette histoire avec Pacey est en train d'abîmer notre relation. C'est probablement ridicule, juste un film que je me fais dans ma tête, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser. Te voir bouder ce matin au petit déjeuner n'est pas pour moi une bonne façon de commencer la journée. Alors, pour que tout soit clair, je vais te dire ce qui me perturbe et on en parlera plus, ok ?

- Tu n'as pas à…

- Si. J'ai à… »

Il se regardèrent, puis Jack reprit :

« Quand j'ai compris que j'étais gay, après le poème, Pacey était là. Il n'a rien fait de plus que d'être là. Mais à ce moment précis, c'était tout pour moi. Il était un garçon, il n'était pas… dégoûté de ce que j'étais, et il était là. Il m'aimait comme j'étais. »

Jack avala sa salive, comme si tout cela était difficile.

« La première fois que je l'ai vu, Pacey, j'ai pensé que c'était… le plus beau garçon du monde. Évidemment, il n'a rien d'un Brad ou d'un Ben

- Affleck ? »

Ils se sourirent. Jack continua.

« Mais il est plus que cela. Il est… Pacey ! Tant de bonté et d'amour en un seul être humain. Comment ne pas être touché par cela ? Je pense, non je sais, que tout ce qu'il est m'a troublé, au point que, bien qu'ayant conscience que rien n'était possible entre lui et moi, j'ai eu un petit… béguin pour lui. J'avoue avoir parfois envié ma sœur lorsqu'elle et Pacey s'embrassaient. Mais ça n'a pas duré, et mon cœur est finalement passé à autre chose »

Jen sourit à Jack, et lui demanda :

« Et aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi ce malaise ?

- Parce que dans quelques jours il va falloir que je l'embrasse, pour de faux, mais que je l'embrasse quand même. Et cela me…

- Cela te ramène à la période que tu viens de me raconter, à tout ce que tu viens de me confier, et tu t'aperçois que ton cœur n'a pas oublié. »

Jack approuva, un peu triste, un peu soulagé. Jen reprit :

« Et tu as peur

- Oui

- Mais plus que tout envie

- Oh oui »

Il se pencha vers elle et lui demanda, presque comme s'ils devisaient sur un secret d'état :

« Ce n'est pas bien, n'est-ce pas Jen ?

- Jack… Le bien, le mal… Tu sais, il n'y a que le cœur qui sache différencier cela. La question importante pour toi et de savoir si tu attends quelque chose qui n'arrivera pas, jamais

- Je n'attend rien. Du moins aucune relation si c'est ce à quoi tu penses. Juste peut-être la magie de ce baiser unique à venir

- Alors tout va bien ?

- Tout va bien ! »

En souriant, elle se leva et ouvrit ses bras :

« Viens là… »

Jack se leva, et vint prendre Jen dans ses bras. Il restèrent ainsi un moment, partageant leur amitié immense une fois de plus dans la tendresse. Jusqu'à ce que le portable de Jen posé sur la table ne se mette à vibrer. Elle quitta l'étreinte de Jack

« Excuse-moi »

Saisissant son cellulaire dans sa main, elle décrocha :

« Allô ? Oui ? Salut Audrey ! Je … Quoi ? Quoi ? Attends calme toi ! Oui, oui, ok ! J'arrive ! Oui, j'ai compris ! A tout de suite ! »

Elle raccrocha et commença à rassembler ses affaires. Jack l'aida :

« Un problème ?

- Je le saurais quand elle m'aura détaillé le charabia qu'elle vient de vomir au téléphone

- C'est grave ?

- Aucune idée »

Elle mis son sac en bandoulière, et s'approcha de Jack pour lui poser un baiser sur la joue.

« A tout à l'heure, Jack !

- Bye, Jen ! »

0000000000 

Dawson referma le clapet de son mobile dans sa main. Entre ses dents, il murmura sèchement :

« C'est pas vrai ! »

Il posa le portable sur la table et se passa une main dans les cheveux, tout en soupirant. Une voix lui fit alors :

« Un problème Dawson ? »

Il se tourna vers la porte de l'espèce de réduit dont il avait fait son bureau.

« Joey…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Elle avança vers la table. Dawson se renversa contre le dossier du fauteuil et lui répondit :

« Pacey…

- Quoi Pacey ?

- Il a des heures de retard et je n'arrive pas à le joindre

- Tu as essayé d'appeler…

- J'ai tout essayé ! Audrey, Jen et Jack sont en cours, donc injoignables, et Pacey ne répond pas sur son portable, ni d'ailleurs à son travail où j'ai essayé au cas ou »

Le ton de Dawson était agacé. Joey comprit que voir son planning ainsi chamboulé n'était pas pour améliorer son humeur. Elle posa alors une main sur celle de son ami pour lui exprimer son soutient. Dawson leva les yeux vers elle, surpris, puis son regard fit un crochet vif vers la porte ouverte, avant de se reposer dans les yeux de Joey.

« Joey ? Mais… »

Elle le regarda en souriant tendrement.

« Quoi Dawson ?

- Ils ne… »

Il n'acheva pas et retira sa main de la pression de celle de Joey, en souriant lui aussi. Ils se mirent à rire ensemble.

« Dawson ? »

Leurs rires s'interrompirent brusquement, et ils se tournèrent vivement vers la porte pour y découvrir James, l'assistant réalisateur, qui les observaient tous les deux. Dawson se leva et s'avança vers lui.

« James ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je voulais savoir ce qu'on fait maintenant. On attend toujours Pacey ? Ou on commence autre chose, comme les extras dont tu parlais ? »

Dawson le fixa un court instant, réfléchissant, puis il retourna vers le fauteuil où il saisit sa veste. L'enfilant, il dit à son assistant :

« Bon ! Je vais voir si il est chez lui au cas ou son portable ne fonctionnerait pas, et si je le trouve, je le ramène. En attendant, tu vas faire préparer le plateau pour les extras, d'accord ?

- Ok, Dawson »

Il se retourna et sortit de la petite pièce. Dawson se tourna vers Joey. Elle lui fit en riant :

« Et ramène le par les oreilles ce vilain garçon ! »

Dawson éclata de rire, avant de reprendre très vite son sérieux. Joey enchaîna :

« Relax, M. le Réalisateur ! Ça va aller !

- Oui, quand je l'aurais tué !

- Tu ne peux pas le tuer Dawson, c'est ta star principale

- Attends la fin du film, et tu verras ! »

Ils rirent à nouveau tous les deux. Leurs regards se firent plus profonds. Joey fit un pas vers son ami, et quelque chose se…

« A tout à l'heure Joey »

Il sortit rapidement. Joey resta un instant dans la pièce à contempler l'ouverture de la porte. Le brouhaha du plateau lui parvenait assourdi, elle était seule…

« A tout à l'heure Dawson. A tout à l'heure. »

0000000000 

Dans les profondeurs de son sommeil, un martèlement sourd vrillait l'esprit de Pacey. Quelque chose essayait de l'extirper de là où il se trouvait : et ce n'était pas très plaisant. Puis une voix vint se mêler au martèlement. Et il ouvrit les yeux.

Quelqu'un tambourinait à sa porte en criant son nom. Il releva la tête et fut instantanément assailli par une nausée violente, accompagnée d'une douleur sourde sous le cuir chevelu. Il se rallongea, et trouva la force de dire :

« Ouais, ouais ! Je viens ! »

L'impression d'avoir en bouche du carton pâte, d'une bouche entièrement tapissée de papier mâché, lui rappela vaguement qu'il avait du boire. Un peu trop peut-être. Et cette idée lui fut confirmée lorsqu'il vit la bouteille de whisky quasiment vide sur la table basse du salon.

« Pacey ! Ouvre-moi ! Je sais que tu es là ! J'ai vu ta voiture ! »

Il reconnu la voix de Dawson. Dawson ? Bon sang ! Le tournage ! Merde ! Mais quelle heure peut-il être ? Il rassembla ses forces, essaya de contrôler toutes les réactions de son corps qui auraient pu le trahir, puis s'assit sur le canapé lentement.

« Je… J'arrive, une seconde ! »

Pacey prit un petit moment, puis il se leva, et une fois son équilibre assuré, il avança vers la porte d'entrée. Un fois près d'elle, il appuya un poing contre, l'autre sur le chambranle, et, baissant la tête, soupira en murmurant :

« Ok Dawson… Massacre moi, je l'ai sûrement mérité »

Pacey ouvrit la porte. Il vit son ami, une expression furieuse sur le visage et dans le regard, la bouche entre-ouverte prête à déverser de la rage. Il ne vit cela qu'une seconde. Parce que lorsque Dawson vit l'allure que Pacey avait, toute colère disparue et laissa place à une surprise anxieuse.

« Qu'est-ce… ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu as vu ta tête ? »

Pacey ne bougea pas, puis il se retourna et, mal assuré, alla vers la salle de bains. Le miroir lui renvoya une image qu'il détesta : cheveux ébouriffés, traits tirés, visage pale, cernes sous les yeux… Et des vêtements chiffonnés au plus haut point. Une pensée lui vint, amère :

« C'est pas moi, ça… C'est pas moi. C'est plus moi »

Pacey revint dans le salon où Dawson se trouvait. Ils se fixèrent en silence, puis Dawson, toujours en proie à l'inquiétude, lui demanda :

« Pacey dit moi ce qu'il se passe »

Pacey se contenta de le fixer un moment. Puis il lui dit :

« Je suis désolé d'avoir manqué le tournage, Dawson

- Dis moi plutôt pourquoi tu te mets dans un état pareil la journée »

Pacey éluda la question.

« Écoute Dawson, donne moi un quart d'heure : j'me douche et on y va. Comme ça tu perdras pas une journée entière à cause de moi

- Pacey, oublies le film un moment tu veux bien ? »

Dawson fit un pas vers son ami.

« Si tu as des problèmes, si je peux t'aider, dis moi ce que…

- Dawson… »

Pacey lui fit un sourire forcé. Il pensa que tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas dit -_menti_- ce qui le perturbait, Dawson le questionnerait. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire. A ce moment, Pacey constata avec surprise qu'il n'était plus autant contrarié par tout cela, qu'une partie du poids et de la souffrance qu'il avait quelques heures avant semblait s'être envolé. Il dit alors :

« J'ai… quelques problèmes. Quelques problèmes personnels. Rien qui ne soit irréparable. Je vais tout faire pour que cela s'arrange, et surtout tout faire pour que cela n'intervienne plus dans ma vie. Désolé de t'avoir déçu aujourd'hui, mon grand

- Pacey… »

Dawson l'observait, ne sachant s'il fallait se contenter de ces explications évasives, ou bien insister. Pacey reprit.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller, ok ?

- Comment en être sur ?

- Dawson, je t'assure que ça va aller. Je m'en veux juste de t'avoir déçu, et je m'en excuse

- Pacey, arrête de t'excuser. Tu es plus important à mes yeux que le film. Je cherche simplement à t'aider, c'est tout

- Je sais. Et je t'en remercie. Mais je te dis que ça va aller, ok ? C'était un… un égarement passager, c'est fini, on passe à autre chose d'accord ? »

Dawson fixait Pacey dans les yeux, essayant en vain d'y trouver une réponse autre que les phrases et les mots prononcés par son meilleur ami. Dawson dit alors :

« Se saouler dès le matin est ta façon de passer à autre chose ?

- Dawson, arrête…

- Je suis désolé Pacey, mais depuis quand les bras rassurant de ce bon vieux Jack sont devenus ton refuge en cas de problème ? »

Pacey connu un moment d'effroi d'une violence inouïe. Rarement dans sa vie il avait eut l'impression d'avoir ainsi été mis à nu instantanément, avec une telle sensation d'agression envers lui même. Durant quelques secondes, il ne fut plus qu'un homme sans défense et quasi détruit. Il ne ressentait plus rien, plus rien d'habituel, simplement une sensation de vide absolu, où aucun des sentiments humains ne semblaient exister. _Comment… comment a-t-il deviné ? Comment Dawson sait-il ?_ Pacey se dit qu'il était fini.

Dawson quant à lui ne comprit pas l'expression soudaine sur le visage de Pacey. C'était tellement surprenant et inattendu qu'il ne sut plus quoi ajouter ou bien demander.

Pacey reprit la parole. Et autant l'assaut qu'il ressenti envers lui fut violent, autant sa réponse le fut également.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

Dawson eut presque un mouvement de recul devant le ton féroce de Pacey. Ce dernier, chez qui la colère venait d'entamer sa croissance, enchaîna, sur un ton à peine radoucit :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu insinues, Dawson ?

- Je… »

Dawson saisit la bouteille de whisky sur la table.

« Je parle de ça, Pacey »

S'il n'avait pas été subitement au bord de lui même, prêt à se casser en morceau, Pacey aurait éclaté de rire en comprenant son erreur. _Il parlait de la bouteille ! De la bouteille !_ Il songea qu'au fond -_Bonté ! J'ai failli me… mettre à jour… pour une bouteille !_- tout n'était peut-être pas aussi apaisé que cela dans son esprit. Il avança vers Dawson, et lui sourit :

« Excuse moi… Bon, Dawson, je vais me doucher, me changer, et nous allons profiter du reste de la journée pour travailler.

- Pacey, je…

- Et nous pourrons reparler de tout cela plus tard, ok ? »

Ils se fixèrent en silence. Dawson ne semblait pas comprendre comment son ami pouvait être capable de tels éclats, et l'instant d'après tout relativiser. Pacey reprit :

« Ok ? »

Dawson hocha la tête.

« Ok Pacey… Tu es trop têtu pour moi. Alors fais comme tu veux !

- Merci ! »

Pacey se retourna et avança vers la salle de bains. Dawson lui cria :

« Mais on en reparlera ! »

0000000000 

« Ok ! Merci tout le monde ! C'est bon pour aujourd'hui ! Merci encore ! A demain et bonne fin de soirée à tous ! »

Dawson venait de signifier la fin de la journée de tournage. Une journée somme toute excellente malgré le retard de Pacey. Il était satisfait : le planning était respecté et il voyait enfin se profiler le montage. Il y pensait déjà d'ailleurs. Tout s'était bien passé jusque là, et il était même étonné de l'excellence du travail de toute l'équipe. Même Pacey, en mauvais point ce midi, semblait s'être transformé tout au long de l'après midi, et il n'avait quasiment fait aucune erreur de jeu, toutes ses prises ayant presque été bonnes dès la première.

Dawson pris le temps de penser quelques instants à Pacey justement : il avait toujours trouvé ce garçon incroyablement capable. Quand il voulait s'en donner la peine, ou simplement y croire. A bien y réfléchir, rien n'avait jamais semblé l'arrêter, même au plus noir de ses heures noires. Dawson pensait que c'est cela qui avait conduit Joey à l'aimer si fort. Mais ce qu'il avait vu ce matin le dépassait un peu. Parce que c'était sans signe d'appel, soudain, sans raisons apparentes. Et il demeurait persuadé que tout cela reviendrait dans la conversation à un moment ou à un autre. Comme il était persuadé que quelque chose de sérieux arrivait à son meilleur ami : on ne devient pas livide et méchant à l'évocation d'une beuverie au whisky. Il y avait autre chose.

Dawson observa autour de lui : il vit l'équipe technique occupée à ranger et préparer déjà le lendemain, il vit Joey et Jen en train de parler de quelque chose ayant rapport avec le script, puisque Jen pointait une des lignes du doigt en la montrant à Joey, il vit Pacey ramassant ses affaires, semblant plus détendu et content de rentrer, il vit Audrey et Jack rire d'il ne savait quel plaisanterie puisqu'il n'entendait pas de là où il était. Il vit tout ce petit monde qui était le sien, et cela lui procura une sensation de bonheur intense. Rien ne pouvait être mieux qu'en cet instant.

0000000000 

Jen et Jack était en chemin pour rentrer chez Gramms. Dans la voiture, la radio diffusait une douce musique. Aucun des deux ne parlaient : Jack était concentré sur sa conduite et Jen perdue dans ses pensées. Ce fut elle cependant qui demanda au bout d'un moment :

« Dis moi Jack…

- Mmh ?

- Tu as parlé avec Pacey ce soir ? »

Jack lui lança un regard avant de reposer ses yeux sur la route.

« Parlé ? Qu'entends tu par parlé ?

- Est-ce que tu lui as parlé ? Avez vous simplement discuté ?

- Oui, on a discuté. De tout et de rien »

Jen baissa le volume de la radio et questionna Jack :

« Et il ne t'a pas paru bizarre ?

- Bizarre ? »

Jack eut cette fois ci un regard appuyé pour son amie.

« Comment ça bizarre ? »

Jen fixa Jack, puis lui dit :

« Audrey pense que Pacey ne va pas bien »

Elle prit deux secondes avant d'ajouter :

« Pas bien du tout »

Ils se regardèrent en silence, alors que Jack stoppait la voiture à un feu rouge. Ce fut lui qui reprit la conversation :

« Et là j'attends que tu veuilles bien me dire ce qu'il en est, ou bien je t'extirpe les vers du nez ?

- Audrey a vu Pacey la nuit dernière

- La nuit dernière ?

- Oui, il l'a appelée vers trois heures du matin. Il se sentait apparemment mal et il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour en parler »

Jack haussa les sourcils, puis dit :

« Et ensuite ?

- C'est vert

- Quoi ?

- Le feu est vert, Jack »

Il relança la voiture. Jen poursuivit :

« En fait, Audrey ne sait pas trop quoi en penser. Pacey lui a semblé très confus

- C'est à dire ?

- D'après elle, il n'arrivait pas à exprimer ce qui le mettait aussi mal à l'aise parce que cela semblait trop douloureux. Il n'a fait que lui dire qu'on pouvait changer, en découvrant des choses sur soi, mais n'a jamais clairement expliqué ce qui le rongeait »

Jack réfléchit un instant, puis il dit :

« Joey ?

- Non. Audrey y a pensé aussi, mais elle n'a pas pu le mettre au pied du mur la dessus. Elle pense d'ailleurs que cela n'a rien à voir avec Joey. Le malaise de Pacey lui a parut plus profond

- Il lui est peut-être arrivé quelque chose dont nous ne sommes pas au courant. Après tout, Pacey est parfois très secret à propos de ce qui peut l'atteindre

- Oui, mais là, ça doit réellement l'atteindre ! Prendre une cuite au whisky tôt le matin pour oublier c'est vraiment vouloir fuir ce qui nous fait mal ! »

Jack eut une expression de surprise.

« Il a… Quoi ? C'est pour cela qu'il…

- Était en retard aujourd'hui ? Oui. Dawson l'a trouvé avachi dans son canapé, une bouteille quasi vide sur la table

- Et il n'a rien dit à Dawson ?

- Si, bien sur

- Il lui a dit quoi ?

- Qu'ils en reparleraient »

Un silence se fit. Jack reprit ensuite :

« Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Je ne l'ai pas trouvé différent aujourd'hui. C'était le Pacey habituel

- Oui, celui capable de cacher tellement au fond de lui, que même lui en oublie ce qu'il y cache »

Jen fit une grimace et ajouta :

« Jusqu'au jour où tout lui saute à la gorge

- Tu penses qu'il va si mal ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais Audrey, qui le connaît quand même très bien, pense que oui. Il lui confié qu'il aimerait qu'il aimerait être comme avant

- Ce qui veut dire ? »

Jen eut un sourire ironique.

« Ça mon vieux Jack, c'est la question à 100 000 dollars ! »

Il arrivèrent devant chez Gramms. Jack parqua la voiture et ils en descendirent. Alors qu'il avançaient vers la maison, Jack dit à Jen :

« J'essaierai d'en savoir plus

- Comment cela ?

- Lors des répétitions de notre scène. J'essaierai de trouver un moyen ou un moment pour parler avec lui

- Ah oui ! C'est vrai que Roméo et… Roméo vont s'embrasser ! »

Ils se mirent à rire.


	4. Chapter 4

[jeudi matin]

Pacey s'avançait dans le couloir du dortoir de Worthington où se trouvait la chambre d'Audrey et Joey. La veille au soir, il s'était penché sur la journée qu'il venait de passer, et il l'avait trouvée un peu longue à son goût. Mais surtout, il s'en voulait d'avoir abandonné Audrey sans aucune explication, alors qu'elle s'était montré présente pour lui, même en pleine nuit. Il venait donc la voir pour faire son meaculpa, ayant à peine eu le temps de lui parler lors des dernières répétitions. Pacey ne se sentait pas fier de son comportement, mais il s'était levé aujourd'hui avec un sentiment de libération qu'il ne s'expliquait pas (qu'il ne voulait pas s'expliquer en fait) trop content de se sentir quasiment bien depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité.

Tournant dans un couloir, il vit au loin la porte de la chambre des filles. Il marchait vers elle, lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit, et il vit Dawson sortir de la pièce. Derrière lui, Joey lui attrapa la taille et le retourna vers elle, avant de lui faire un sourire incroyable -_elle ne m'a jamais souri comme ça… jamais_- et de se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Pacey se figea au beau milieu du couloir : totalement incrédule, il observait le couple dont le baiser se prolongeait, avant de comprendre que s'il restait ainsi planté au milieu du passage, ils ne manqueraient pas de le voir à un moment ou à un autre. Aussi, comme si un chien enragé fonçait sur lui, il sauta sur le côté et se tassa dans un coin de mur. Et, dans la certitude d'être découvert sous peu, il se mit à penser :

« Alors ça ! Mais depuis quand ces deux… ? C'est incroyable ! Dawson et Joey ? »

Puis il réalisa en fait que tous, tous ceux les connaissant, s'attendaient un jour ou l'autre à une telle relation, à des retrouvailles attendues et définitives entre ces deux amoureux éternels. Malgré l'inconfort de sa situation, il eut un petit sourire. Quelque chose de beau, de magnifique semblait tout d'un coup envahir la journée, et il ressenti un bonheur subit mais réconfortant de savoir que ce genre de choses valaient la peine d'être vécues, pour peu qu'on sache attendre.

Un instant, il chercha à savoir ce que lui provoquait le fait d'avoir découvert leur secret, cherchant plus précisément s'il éprouvait une quelconque forme de jalousie envers eux, avant que la petite voix ne revienne pour lui dire -_Toi aussi tu pourrais… ? – Non ! – Pourtant tu y penses là – Non ! – Le bonheur n'est parfois pas loin si on... – j'ai dit non ! Tais toi !_- qu'elle était toujours là. A la suite de ce moment purement mental en lui même, son esprit s'assombrit quelque peu, lorsqu'il vit passer un Dawson tout sourire devant lui. Instinctivement il se tassa encore plus, mais son ami ne le vit pas. Prudemment, Pacey se décolla légèrement du mur et observa Dawson s'éloigner.

« Tu gardes ça pour toi Pacey »

Il sursauta et cria en se retournant. Audrey se trouvait là, un sac à dos en bandoulière qu'il connaissait bien, et qui indiquait qu'elle n'avait pas dormi ici. Regardant en arrière d'elle, il vit que Joey était retourné dans la chambre. Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur Audrey, et avant qu'il ne puisse parler, elle lui dit :

« Tu as compris ?

- Que… Quoi ?

- Tu ne parles à personne de ce que tu viens de voir parce que c'est un secret »

Pacey haussa les sourcils

« Tu savais, Audrey ?

- Oui, mais seulement parce que je l'ai découvert comme toi

- Joey ne t'as rien dit ?

- Non, Pacey. C'est pour cela que j'en déduis que c'est secret »

Ils se dévisagèrent, puis Pacey reprit :

« C'est incroyable cette histoire !

- Oui et non : tout le monde le voulait pour eux, et quand cela se produit, on se demande ce qui se passe. La vie est drôle, non ?

- C'est quand même incroyable ! »

Audrey croisa les bras et changea de sujet :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Pacey ? »

Il oublia Dawson et Joey instantanément, pour revenir au but de sa visite. Après une hésitation, il lui répondit :

« Je venais te voir afin de m'excuser pour mon comportement d'hier… Je suis désolé d'avoir manqué de…

- Excuses acceptées, Pacey

- Mais Audrey je…

- Pacey, je n'ai pas le temps »

Elle le fixa intensément.

« Écoute-moi : je ne sais pas ce qui te ronge, ou te rongeait, car tu as l'air plus… détendu aujourd'hui, mais si tu as besoin je suis là. Je serais toujours là pour toi »

Elle s'avança tout près de lui, et termina :

« Mais ne me refais jamais un coup pareil »

Ils se regardèrent, puis Audrey reprit :

« Tu vas mieux ?

- Je pense que oui

- Tu penses ou tu es sur ?

- Je pense que je serais sur dans quelques jours

- Et je peux finalement savoir ce qui n'allait pas ou bien c'est toujours secret ? »

Il lui fit un sourire pincé, puis répondit :

« Quelque chose dans le film de Dawson

- Pardon ?

- Le scénario de Dawson m'a fait comprendre, ou réaliser quelque chose »

Pacey sembla sur le point de poursuivre mais n'en fit rien. Audrey lui demanda ironiquement :

« Que tu étais un homme dépravé, alcoolique et drogué comme ton personnage ? Il était temps ! »

Ils rirent tous les deux, puis Pacey lui répéta :

« Quoiqu'il en soit, je me sens mieux »

Il accompagna sa phrase d'un sourire. Audrey fit la moue.

« Si tu le dis Pacey »

Ils restèrent à se regarder en silence. Puis Pacey la prit dans ses bras et ils partagèrent une étreinte amicale. Audrey s'écarta, lui posa un baiser sur la joue puis commença à s'éloigner. Après quelques pas, elle se retourna et lui dit :

« Pacey ?

- Oui ?

- J'étais sérieuse à propos de Dawson et Joey : c'est un secret »

Il eut un sourire ironique, comme le fut son ton :

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

Ils se séparèrent sur un sourire.

0000000000 

[jeudi après midi]

Pacey était accoudé au comptoir du bar du Civilization lorsque son regard accrocha la table huit. Il n'était que de passage, venu voir si Danny n'avait pas en fait plus besoin de lui que ce qu'il aurait bien voulu le dire -_Menteur… tu veux t'occuper l'esprit pour ne plus penser à Jack, Witter_- et il buvait un soda attendant son boss qui lui dirait probablement que le restaurant tournait aussi bien sans lui qu'avec, lorsque son regard accrocha donc la table huit. Et ne s'en détacha plus.

Ils étaient deux, ils étaient jeunes, bien que certainement un peu plus vieux que lui, ils étaient beaux et ils étaient... gays. Pacey contempla leurs mains qui se touchèrent, hésitantes, avant de se joindre et de mêler leurs doigts, alors que dans le même temps un sourire d'une sincérité totale se dessina sur le visage de chacun d'entre eux. Peut-être l'un remerciait-il l'autre de ce petit dîner impromptu au restaurant, histoire de célébrer simplement le fait qu'ils étaient ensemble, sans raisons précises. S'aimer et le vivre simplement, c'est tout ce qu'ils faisaient…

Pacey eut mal en voyant le bonheur ainsi présent à quelques pas de lui. Parce que par dessus tout, c'était cela qu'il voyait le plus : ça irradiait d'eux comme de la lumière, c'était doux et attendrissant, rien d'autre ne semblait exister aux alentours. _Oh mon Dieu ! C'est ça…aimer ?_

Une pensée prit le dessus sur lui, incontrôlable, comme une pulsion : il aurait voulu que Jack soit là, le prendre dans ses bras, le serrer tout contre lui, et peut-être même… -_L'embrasser ?_- Peut-être même l'embrasser.

Mais pouvait-il seulement y penser ? En avait-il le droit ? Devait-il laisser se libérer tout ce qui vibrait en lui à la simple évocation du nom de Jack ? -_Aidez-moi… s'il vous plait, quelqu'un… aidez-moi !_-

« Pacey ? »

La voix de Danny l'arracha de sa rêverie, et il tourna ses yeux vers lui.

« Pacey ? Ça va ?

- Je.. oui, pourquoi cela ?

- Tu as un de ces têtes »

Pacey jeta un dernier coup d'œil furtif au couple de la table huit -_Je veux… connaître ça… oui, je __veux_- puis il dit à son patron :

« Désolé… je… Je dois partir. Excuse-moi de t'avoir dérangé, Danny »

Et il sortit rapidement du restaurant en laissant son boss très perplexe, et un peu inquiet à son sujet.

Lorsqu'il fut assis dans sa voiture, il s'observa dans le rétroviseur, longtemps, en proie à des pensées que pour une fois il ne tentait pas de réprimer. Il lui aurait été impossible de dire s'il était furieux ou en colère, ou dégoûté de lui même comme il l'avait été parfois en pensant à tout ça. Il ne ressentait qu'une confusion immense, comme un désespoir réel d'accepter quelque chose qui se produit et contre lequel on ne peut rien. Pour la première fois depuis le jour où il avait posé un regard différent sur Jack, Pacey admit au fond de lui que... peut-être. Et il s'entendit dire à haute voix comme pour se confirmer à lui même :

« Jack… »

0000000000 

[vendredi fin d'après midi]

« Tu es quoi ?

- Je suis coincée dans les embouteillages, Joey ! »

Joey observa son sac de voyage sur son lit, puis les yeux dans le vague parcouru sa chambre universitaire du regard. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle dit à voix haute :

« Mais comment je vais faire ? »

A l'autre bout du téléphone, dans sa voiture, Audrey lui répondit pincée :

« Hey Joey ! Il n'y a pas que toi sur Terre ! Et moi alors ? Ça fait plus d'une heure que je n'avance pas sur cette fichue autoroute ! »

Joey s'assit sur son lit et répondit :

« Excuse-moi Audrey, je pensais à voix haute

- Pas grave alors »

Il y eut un court silence puis Audrey reprit :

« Désolée Joey, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait autant de circulation, même un vendredi soir. Je m'y suis pourtant prise à l'avance ! Il va falloir te débrouiller pour aller à la gare autrement

- Oui, mais comment ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais encore une fois, désolée !

- C'est pas ta faute Audrey. Merci quand même ! Bon, ben fais attention à toi et bon week-end !

- Merci Joey ! Pareillement !

- Bye !

- Salut ! »

Joey coupa la communication. Seule sur son lit, elle se mit à chercher qui pourrait bien l'emmener à la gare. Puis soudain elle pensa qu'il vaudrait peut-être mieux, au cas ou, prévenir. Elle composa un numéro et colla le téléphone à son oreille.

« Le répondeur… Super… »

Joey attendit la fin du message.

« Oui, c'est moi… Désolée mais j'ai peut-être un contretemps pour me rendre à la gare, aussi j'espère ne pas rater le train. Sinon je prendrais le suivant, mais dans ce cas il faudra que tu viennes me chercher à la gare de Capeside. Je te tiens au courant. Rappelle moi si tu veux. Je t'embrasse »

Elle raccrocha et fixa son mobile dans ses mains. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit alors. Elle composa un nouveau numéro. Après trois sonneries, une voix lui fit :

« Allô ?

- Pacey ?

- Salut Joey !

- Je ne te dérange pas ?

- Non, non. Quoi de neuf Joey ?

- Rien de plus depuis le tournage tout à l'heure

- Ok. Cool que Dawson nous ai donné le week-end, non ?

- Oui, c'est vrai ! Mais on a tous très bien bossé, normal donc que… le tyran soit gentil avec nous ! »

Ils rirent ensemble du pseudo dont l'équipe avait affublé Dawson. Puis Pacey reprit :

« Pourquoi m'appelles-tu Joey ?

- J'aurais besoin d'un service

- Lequel ?

- Audrey devait me déposer à la gare mais elle est bloquée dans les embouteillages, aussi si tu pouvais… »

Joey attendit la réponse de Pacey.

« Ton train est à quelle heure ?

- Dans… une heure et quart

- Ça ne nous laisse pas beaucoup de temps

- Je sais Pacey, je suis désolée. Mais tu es mon dernier espoir ! »

Il se mit à rire et ajouta :

« Dit comme cela, je ne peux pas ne pas t'aider !

- Tu es d'accord ?

- Je serais là dans dix minutes !

- Merci Pacey ! Merci vraiment !

- Reste calme, Joey ! A tout de suite !

- Oui, je t'attends »

Elle raccrocha. Un grand sourire illuminait son visage.

0000000000 

Audrey prenait patience dans le trafic bloqué. Intérieurement, ses pensées la conduisaient sur de multiples chemins et à cet instant précis, elle enviait un peu Joey. Elle avait toujours trouvé cette histoire, leur histoire, incroyablement romantique et une joie inexpliquée s'emparait d'elle à l'idée de savoir que ces deux cœurs s'étaient finalement retrouvés. Mais elle l'enviait un peu, se demandant quand son tour viendrait.

La radio était branchée, permettant un peu d'oublier ce monde extérieur fait de véhicules lambinant sur l'autoroute, et l'animateur annonça :

« Vous êtes toujours sur WBMC 102.4. Restez branché à notre écoute. WBMC 102.4, le plus beau son de Boston »

Il y eut alors _Life's a bitch_ de Shooter à l'antenne. Audrey fixa l'écran de son autoradio illuminé en orange en murmurant, surprise :

« Non ! Pas ce vieux machin… »

Et la chanson débuta dès la fin du jingle de WBMC. Au fond d'elle même, Audrey se sentit soudain en alerte, comme lorsqu'elle comprenait subitement quelque chose d'important. Mais elle n'y fit pas réellement attention, reportant sa concentration sur la route. La musique envahissait la voiture, et elle monta un peu le son avant de battre la mesure des mains sur le volant, tout en faisant avancer sa voiture au pas, de quelques mètres à peine. Puis elle se mit à chantonner le refrain :

_Should'a been born on the Milky Way  
Don't wanna belong to the world today  
Oh, life's a bitch and then you die!  
Should'a been born on the Milky Way  
I can't believe what I heard today  
Oh yeah, life's a bitch and then you die!_

Audrey battait la mesure sur le volant. Elle se rendait compte qu'une sorte de sensation de malaise s'emparait d'elle, sans qu'elle sache trop comment l'expliquer. Mais il lui semblait être sur le point de… de savoir. Oui c'était cela : savoir. Mais savoir quoi ?

Elle continuait à chanter, étant à la fois dans sa voiture et à la fois ailleurs. La chanson progressait, quand vint ce couplet qui lui fit comprendre enfin ce qui la titillait :

_And my boyfriend left  
Just the other day  
He's all messed up  
Is he straight or is he gay?_

Dans son esprit, l'image de Pacey vint se mettre en avant et elle revit en une fraction de seconde tous les derniers moments qu'elle avait passé avec lui. Ainsi que tout ce qu'il avait dit. Mais surtout, elle réalisa ce qu'il n'avait pas été capable de lui dire, et pourquoi. Audrey ouvrit alors de grand yeux en murmurant :

« Ah ben ça! Non? C'est pas possible ! »

Un instant, elle ne su plus qu'elle attitude adopter, un peu perdue dans ses propres conjectures qui en cet instant inondaient son esprit. Son regard tomba sur son portable dont elle se saisit instinctivement pour composer sur le clavier le numéro de Pacey. Il lui fallait régler cela maintenant.

Elle n'eut que la messagerie. Raccrochant, elle posa son mobile sur le siège passager et se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Après un moment, elle dit à voix haute :

« Il faut que je sorte de cette autoroute »

0000000000 

Jen entra dans le salon de Gramms, enfilant une veste, et s'adressa à Jack assis dans le canapé en train de regarder la télé.

« Jack ? »

Il se tourna vers elle.

« Oui ?

- Grand-mère et moi nous y allons

- Ok »

Il lui fit un grand sourire ironique et ajouta :

« Le bonjour à Kyle »

Jen eut un moment de surprise, puis elle comprit et lui dit :

« Grand-mère, hein ?

- Oui. C'est elle qui me la dit

- Je vois…

- Je ne…

- Un commentaire et tu es mort, Jack !»

Jen accompagna sa répartie d'un grand sourire tout aussi ironique que celui de son ami, puis reparti vers le hall. Mais arrivée à la porte du salon, se retourna et dit :

« On ne devrait pas rentrer avant minuit. Ça laisse le temps aux amoureux de s'embrasser ! »

Jack, une grimace souriante sur le visage, fit mine de lui envoyer un coussin à travers la pièce. Elle lui fit au revoir de la main en souriant et en disant :

« Bye bye, joli cœur ! »

0000000000 

« Calme toi Joey ! »

Elle se tourna vivement vers Pacey et lui désigna le carrefour encombré de voitures.

« Mais ça n'avance pas ! Ça n'avance pas !

- Oui je le vois bien ! Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, je suis dans la même voiture que toi ! »

Joey se tassa dans le fauteuil. Pacey reprit :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, on va y arriver. On est à cinq minutes de la gare

- Cinq minutes ? Dans un univers où toi seul aurait une voiture ?

- Joey… C'est le week-end : entre ceux qui partent et ceux qui rentrent, c'est normal qu'il y ait tant de monde »

Le véhicule devant eux avança d'un mètre. Joey maugréa.

« Et allez ! On va jamais y arriver !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas »

Comme si les mots de Pacey étaient une incantation magique, le trafic sembla retrouver tout mouvement et la route fut soudain une artère où le flot des voitures put s'écouler avec fluidité. Pacey prit la première à droite, à la grande surprise de Joey.

« Mais où vas-tu ? »

Il ne répondit pas, accéléra, prit une rue à gauche.

« Pacey ? Mais où vas-tu ? »

Toujours sans lui répondre, il prit une rue à droite et s'engagea dans une nouvelle direction. Joey ne tenait plus :

« Pacey !

- Quoi ?

- Mais que fais-tu ? On est censé se rendre à la gare !

- Parce que tu crois que le bâtiment là bas, c'est un supermarché ? »

Elle suivi des yeux ce que le doigt de Pacey lui montrait et aperçu à travers le pare-brise… la gare. Saisissant le bras de son ami, elle le secoua de joie.

« Oui ! Oui, oui ! Pacey tu es génial !

- Tu en doutais encore ? »

Elle lui fit un sourire magnifique, auquel il répondit de même manière. Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient sur le quai à attendre le train pour Capeside. Dans le silence. Après un moment, Pacey lui dit :

« Puisque tu vas chez toi, tu en profiteras pour passer un bonjour de ma part à ta sœur et toute la petite famille

- C'est gentil, Pacey. Je le ferais

- Et à Dawson aussi

- Je… »

Elle s'interrompit et le fixa, ahurie.

« A… Dawson ?

- Oui, à Dawson. C'est lui que tu vas retrouver, n'est-ce pas ? »

Joey ne se défaisait pas de son expression de surprise. Après un silence pesant, elle lui fit :

« Je ne sais pas ce qui te f… »

Elle s'arrêta, puis, devant le sourire narquois de Pacey, reprit dans un soupir :

« Ça se voit tant que ça ? »

Pacey se mit à rire, puis reprenant son sérieux, expliqua :

« Moi, je le vois. Mais je te connais. Je vous connais

- Tu as deviné rien qu'en nous observant ?

- Pour être honnête, je vous ai vu tous les deux hier matin alors que Dawson sortait de ta chambre

- Tu es venu au dortoir hier matin ? Mais… mais quand ? Je t'ai pas vu

- Je venais voir Audrey, que j'ai croisé dans le couloir. C'est pour cela que tu ne m'as pas vu Joey

- Par contre toi tu as vu

- J'ai vu, oui. Et tu sais quoi Joey ? »

Elle le regarda encore surprise et un peu anxieuse. Pacey lui dit alors :

« Je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir vu de plus beau couple. Et je ne dis pas ça parce que je vous aime ! »

Ils se mire à rirent tous les deux, et Joey reprit :

« C'est… ça fait bizarre !

- Quoi ? Dawson et toi ? Moi je dirais plutôt logique, non ?

- Je parlais du fait que tu sois au courant désormais »

Ils rirent à nouveau, puis Joey lui demanda un peu gênée :

« Ça ne te… ça ne te blesse pas Pacey ?

- Pourquoi cela me blesserait-il ? Nous deux, c'est du passé Joey. Un très beau passé, mais un passé. Je suis au-delà de ça maintenant. Et si tu es étonnée que je le prenne si bien, rappelle toi ce que tu as dis il y a à peine vingt minutes : je suis génial. Tu te souviens ? »

Il s'approcha d'elle qui souriait de sa dernière phrase, et il la prit dans ses bras, lui murmurant :

« Sois heureuse, Joey. Ne te préoccupe pas de ce que je peux penser, de ce que quiconque peut penser. Vis ta vie, vis la bien. Et Dawson est le meilleur garçon que ton cœur cherchait : il l'a trouvé »

Elle lui rendit son étreinte, le serrant très fort, lui murmurant aussi :

« Merci Pacey, merci »

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, avant de se séparer. Pacey lui caressa la joue, et lui dit :

« Et ne t'inquiètes pas. Non, ne vous inquiétez pas : je ne le dirais pas tant que vous voudrez que cela reste secret »

Joey lui fit à nouveau un splendide sourire. Puis elle lui dit, alors que le train qu'elle devait prendre s'approchait :

« Merci de m'avoir amené. Et merci pour la conversation !

- De rien Joey, de rien »

Elle ramassa son sac et lui demanda :

« Et toi ? Tu fais quoi ce week-end ? »

Pour la première fois depuis quelques jours, depuis sa cuite au whisky, Pacey fut assailli par une angoisse, une véritable angoisse, comme s'il avait pu tout contenir jusqu'à maintenant. Il pensa à la répétition qu'il allait devoir faire avec Jack dans la soirée, il pensa -_au baiser_- qu'il allait falloir encore qu'il se batte contre lui même… C'était comme un évidence, mais qu'il s'était caché. _T'es très fort pour jouer l'autruche, Witter !_

« Pacey ? »

La voix de Joey le sorti de ses pensées. Il lui sourit, et lui dit d'un ton mal assuré :

« Ce week-end ? J'affronte le destin ! »

0000000000 

En sortant de la gare, remontant dans sa voiture, Pacey se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas pris son script pour pouvoir... répéter avec Jack. _Où est la difficulté de dire le mot répéter, Witter ?_ – c'est ce qu'il implique – _Ah tu me parles maintenant ?_ – Je ME parle, oui… et je m'écoute aussi, enfin j'essaye – _Bien_. Il lui fallu donc faire un crochet par chez lui avant d'aller chez Gramms.

Chemin faisant, il se mit à penser librement à tout ça, et à tout ce qu'il allait se passer ce soir. Depuis la veille, depuis le couple de la table huit aperçu au restaurant, Pacey se rendait compte que toute forme de rejet vis à vis de ce qu'il pouvait -_Pouvait ? Non mais tu rigoles ?_- éventuellement ressentir pour Jack -_pour un homme, Witter, pour un homme_- était totalement inutile : on ne peut lutter contre soi même indéfiniment sans en mourir quelque peu. Il avait de plus prit le parti d'en discuter avec la seule personne qui pourrait lui donner une éclairage objectif sur tout cela : Jack, justement. En fait, Pacey avait l'impression de mieux maîtriser le… le sujet. Finalement, admettre était un peu guérir. C'était vrai. Il appréhendait la soirée, mais la voulait aussi, parce qu'il fallait qu'il se rende compte vraiment de ce qu'il en était. Après tout, tout cela n'était peut-être qu'une illusion de sentiment qui disparaîtrait aussitôt ce baiser de cinéma derrière lui.

Lorsqu'il se gara devant chez lui, il vit Audrey en train de faire de même dans la rue, avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent devant l'escalier menant à la porte d'entrée de Pacey. Cherchant ses clefs dans sa poche de jeans, il lui demanda alors qu'elle avançait vers lui :

« Audrey ? Il faut que l'on arrête de se voir, les gens vont finir par jaser ! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

- Je voulais te parler avant que tu n'ailles chez Mme Ryann répéter avec Jack

- Me parler ? De quoi ? De notre entrevue au 7/11 de la dernière fois ? De celle de ce matin ?

- Entre autre »

Il leva des yeux inquisiteurs vers elle : ce « entre autre » ne lui plaisait pas, pas du tout, encore moins le ton qu'elle avait eut pour le dire. Audrey paraissait de plus arborer un air gêné, ou incertain. En fait, l'esprit de la jeune fille était comme paralysé : elle voulait lui parler, mais ne savais comment formuler ce qu'elle souhaitait lui dire. Elle sourit presque en elle même, réalisant qu'elle se trouvait tout d'un coup dans la position de Pacey lors de leur dernière entrevue. Mais elle était déterminée : sinon de l'aider, tout au moins de savoir la vérité. Ce n'était que purement égoïste, mais elle était persuadée d'avoir raison et seul Pacey pouvait le lui démontrer.

Le jeune homme remarqua que l'angoisse ressentie sur le quai de la gare revint l'envelopper face au silence d'Audrey et à ce regard étrange qu'elle posait sur lui.

« Audrey ?

- Pacey ?

- Tu veux me parler de quoi ? Tu as l'air d'être très loin d'ici, perdue dans tes pensées

- Excuse-moi, je réfléchissais. Oui, je veux te parler

- Alors il va falloir faire vite parce que je dois effectivement aller chez Mme Ryann »

Ils s'observèrent, puis Audrey commença, hésitante :

« Je voulais savoir… »

Elle n'acheva pas, ses mots s'effaçant dans sa bouche. Pacey se sentait de plus mal à l'aise, et l'hésitation apparente d'Audrey ne le rassurait pas du tout.

« Oui, Audrey… Tu voulais savoir ? »

Elle se contenta de le fixer, un million de reflets dans ses yeux comme autant de pensées qu'elle ne savait plus trier. Pacey tenta de détendre l'atmosphère en essayant un peu d'humour :

« La grande fille aux paroles directes et sans détours à perdu sa langue ? »

Il accompagna sa question d'un sourire tronqué, malhabile. Audrey se senti poussée vers ses limites par cette petite intervention de drôlerie ratée. Pacey se sentait lui aussi comme en proie à une tension que le silence d'Audrey faisait enfler. Montant les marches tout en ne la quittant pas des yeux, il reprit, sur ce même ton mal approprié :

« C'est la première fois que je te vois aussi… muette, Audrey ! Il se passe quelque chose de gra…

- Pacey es-tu attiré par Jack ? »

La seconde suivante, hormis la terreur qui venait de l'envahir instantanément, il se dit qu'il n'aurait jamais du interrompre son mouvement, et qu'il aurait du continuer à faire comme si de rien n'était et monter les marches pour ouvrir cette satanée porte. Mais il était trop tard : il s'était arrêté.

Il se tourna vers elle, lentement, rassemblant le peu de forces mentales qui lui restait afin de paraître le plus naturel possible. Il n'eut pas souvenir d'avoir eut dans sa vie un ricanement plus faux que celui qu'il produisit en lui demandant :

« Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce c'est que cette question, Audrey ? »

Elle ne faisait que le fixer, incapable de répondre. Pacey faisait de même -_Elle sait ! Elle sait, bon sang !_- redescendant les marches pour s'approcher d'elle. Devant son regard qui le dévisageait, le scrutait, il lui dit :

« Audrey ?

- Tu voulais que je sois directe… »

Il y eut un court moment de battement entre eux. Pacey, en proie à une onde dévastatrice intérieure qui allait sûrement l'anéantir si il ne faisait rien pour l'en empêcher, articula difficilement :

« Non

- Non ? Tu viens de dire que j'étais une fille directe !

- Non je ne suis pas attiré par Jack ! »

_Tu cries un peu trop Witter_ – La ferme ! – _Évidemment qu'elle a deviné_ – J'ai dit la ferme, ok ?

Audrey ne détachait pas son regard de celui de son ex-petit ami. Ce qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux était un mélange de peur, de confusion et de… vérité ? Elle réalisa que finalement elle se fichait bien de savoir si elle avait raison ou pas : elle aurait tout donné pour être ailleurs en une fraction de secondes. Cette situation ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« Audrey ?

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu… ? Pourquoi me demandes tu cela ? »

_Excellente maîtrise de toi même et de ta voix. Mais tu as tellement d'expérience !_ – Je t'ai dit de la fermer !

« Je croyais que… J'ai pensé après… »

Audrey prit conscience que si elle ne se calmait pas elle allait dire n'importe quoi, ou éclater en larmes. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle reprit :

« Disons qu'après notre petite conversation nocturne au 7/11, et après avoir réfléchi à tout ce qu'il s'était produit dans ta vie dernièrement, j'ai pensé… j'en ai déduit que…

- Que j'étais attiré par Jack ? »

Sa surprise semblait réelle, Audrey en fut déstabilisée. Il reprit, d'un ton un peu agacé :

« Arrête de réfléchir, Audrey ! Ça t'amène à des conclusions complètement idiotes ! »

Ils se fixèrent. Et là, une fois de plus, Audrey vit au fond des yeux de Pacey ce que ce dernier ne voulait pas voir, ou bien faisait semblant de ne pas voir. Elle comprit qu'elle avait raison, qu'elle avait bien deviné. Une émotion indescriptible l'envahit.

« Si tu n'as plus rien à me dire, je vais y aller

- Pacey ? »

Il soupira, de plus en plus agacé.

« Quoi encore ?

- Regarde-moi droit dans les yeux et dit moi que je suis folle, que je me trompe et que cette question ne te fais rien du tout »

Il la fixa, le regard trouble. Elle ajouta :

« Et surtout dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai »

Il baissa la tête pour observer le trottoir. Pacey savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas faire cela. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus lui dire ce qu'elle voulait l'entendre dire parce qu'il n'était pas sur que cela soit vrai. _Tu te fous de moi ?_ – Ta gueule !

Pas encore.

Alors il le va les yeux et la regarda vraiment, fixement. Il eut un tremblement dans la voix quand il lui dit :

« Tu n'es pas folle, et je ne suis pas attiré par Jack. Maintenant excuse-moi, mais cette conversation n'a aucun intérêt pour moi et je dois vraiment y aller »

Il grimpa les marches à toute vitesse après un volte face rapide, ouvrit la porte et entra chez lui. Refermant derrière lui, il s'adossa au chambranle, se rendant compte qu'il était au bord des larmes. D'une voix encore plus tremblante, il murmura :

« Je suis désolé Audrey, désolé… »

Il se redressa, avança vers le miroir dans le couloir et s'y observa. Essuyant ses yeux, il murmura encore :

« Alors là, je mérite l'Oscar du Meilleur Menteur… Mon vieux, t'es vraiment qu'un imbécile ! »

A l'extérieur, Audrey regagna son véhicule, dépitée, triste, ne sachant plus trop quoi penser de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Avant d'entrer dans sa voiture, elle jeta un regard vers la maison de Pacey et dit à voix haute :

« Pacey… Je sais que j'ai raison… Et je crois même que ça va plus loin : je crois que tu es amoureux de Jack »


	5. Chapter 5

[vendredi – début de soirée]

Pacey arrêta son geste, et son doigt n'appuya pas sur la sonnette. Il se trouvait devant la porte de la maison de Gramms, totalement perdu. Sa conversation avec Audrey, ses pensées, ses envies, tout ce qu'il s'était passé dernièrement dans sa vie comme refus et prise de conscience, tout cela tournait en boucle sur le disque dur de son cerveau. Il avait l'impression inexplicable que s'il appuyait sur le bouton de cette sonnette, toute sa vie s'en trouverait irrémédiablement changée. Pour toujours.

Une partie de lui le poussait à aller voir derrière la porte, à enfin peut-être assumer ce qu'il y avait très certainement au fond de lui et qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avant aujourd'hui. Mais une autre partie, une partie effrayée de lui même, lui intimait l'ordre de partir, de fuir tout cela parce que tout cela allait le tuer. Et pour l'instant, la guerre entre ces deux parties de lui n'était qu'une bataille sanglante et douloureuse dont personne n'était encore sorti vainqueur.

Il sonna.

« Allô ?

- Jen ? C'est Audrey

- Salut Audrey, ça va ?

- Oui, oui ça peut aller

- Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as l'air bouleversée

- Est-ce que l'on pourrait se voir maintenant ?

- Maintenant ? »

Le ton de Jen parut un peu gêné.

« Sauf si je te dérange, Jen

- Non, non, c'est pas ça. C'est juste que je suis à une réunion de paroisse avec Grand-Mère, et que si tu souhaites parler cela risque d'être difficile »

Audrey eut un haussement de sourcils de surprise.

« A une réunion de paroisse ? Attends une seconde jeune fille : comment s'appelle-t-il ? Et ne me réponds pas Dieu, je ne te croirais pas ! »

A l'autre bout de la ligne, Jen se mit à rire. Audrey poursuivit :

« J'en étais sure ! Alors, Jen ? Qui est ce beau garçon qui hante les paroisses de Boston ? Il doit en valoir la peine pour que tu ailles avec ta grand-mère à l'église un vendredi soir !

- Écoute Audrey : pourquoi ne passes-tu pas ? Je trouverais bien dix minutes pour qu'on puisse parler

- Ok, mais dis-moi comment s'appelle-t-il au moins ? Pitié !

- Tu le sauras quand tu seras là. Si t'es sage !

- Bon ! J'arrive ! C'est où exactement ?

- L'église de notre quartier, tu vois où elle se situe ? On passe devant en se rendant chez moi

- Oui je sais où elle se trouve. Bien, je serais là dans vingt minutes environ. D'ici là, ne lui saute pas au cou et reste sage, d'accord ? »

Jen se mit à rire, et lui répondit avant de raccrocher :

« J'essayerais ! A tout de suite, Audrey ! »

0000000000 

Sortant du taxi qui venait de stopper devant le Potter B&B, Joey prit le temps de savourer le fait qu'elle était enfin chez elle. Elle qui avait cru qu'elle n'atteindrait jamais la gare et que c'était là un mauvais commencement au week-end, elle maudissait maintenant ce voyage en train dont la durée avait été allongée du double à cause d'un problème technique. Mais tout cela n'avait plus d'importance : elle était arrivée. Et Dawson l'attendait quelque part à l'intérieur. Cette idée la transportait de bonheur.

Elle monta les marches du porche et avança vers l'entrée. Sur la porte, un mot était punaisé. S'en saisissant, elle découvrit un message de sa sœur : _Nous sommes chez les Sandler. A tout à l'heure. Bessie. PS : ne fait pas de bruit, un ange dort dans le canapé._

Joey se mit à sourire à la lecture du mot, et le mettant dans sa poche elle murmura :

« Oui, Bessie, tu as raison : Dawson est un ange »

Sur cette pensée émouvante et troublante, elle entra dans la maison, posa son sac derrière la porte et la referma. Une musique, assourdie, à faible volume, vint alors à ses oreilles :

_Hope this feeling lasts  
For the rest of my life_

Une chaleur d'une intensité qu'elle n'avait jamais connue irradia dans sa poitrine et fit chavirer jusqu'à son âme à l' écoute de ces quelques paroles. Elle sentit son amour pour Dawson se démultiplier avec une telle force qu'elle même en fut effrayée. Elle avança à petit pas vers le salon, alors que la pièce se dévoilait petit à petit à son regard, sentant ses sentiments l'envelopper d'une douceur immense et rassurante.

_And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along  
And change my life the way you've done_

Joey revit en souvenirs tout ce qu'elle rattachait à cette chanson, et son trouble intérieur la submergea entièrement: elle compris alors une chose, elle la compris d'une façon dont elle n'aurait su l'expliquer, d'une façon dont jamais plus elle n'éprouverait la sensation de sa vie. Son âme dans tout ce qu'elle avait d'impalpable vibra au diapason de l'Univers. Elle su alors que Dawson était tout. Vraiment tout. Et pour toujours.

_It feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

Elle découvrit Dawson endormi dans le canapé, tourné sur le côté, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Il semblait paisible, ainsi allongé dans la demi-obscurité de la pièce, où l'éclairage diffus le rendait plus angélique que jamais. Elle en eut presque les larmes au yeux de bonheur. Joey s'approcha lentement de Dawson et s'agenouilla auprès de lui.

_But I'm all right cuz I have you here with me,  
And I can almost see through the dark there is light_

Elle tendit lentement la main vers lui, caressa ses cheveux amoureusement, puis se pencha vers lui et déposa un tendre et long baiser d'amour sur son front.

_And if you knew how happy you are making me  
I never thought that I'd love anyone so much  
It feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from  
It feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

Elle posa sa joue contre les cheveux de Dawson et murmura d'une voix pleine d'amour:

« Je t'aime Dawson Leery. Je t'aime »

0000000000 

Pacey n'en revenait pas : voilà bien un quart d'heure qu'il était avec Jack, et rien de ce qui le tourmentait de l'autre côté de la porte, alors qu'il hésitait à sonner, ne semblait plus vraiment exister. Oh il sentait bien une espèce de petite boule dans sa poitrine qui persistait, mais le simple fait d'être avec Jack avait un pouvoir calmant, apaisant. Jack qu'il l'avait accueilli en souriant, comme si de rien était, comme s'il passait simplement prendre un pot entre amis et qu'il n'était nullement question d'un baiser entre eux, même pour de faux. Il avait en fait l'impression de flotter, de survoler ce moment de sa vie comme s'il n'était plus maître de rien. Mais par dessus tout, le simple fait de ne plus se sentir mal lui faisait se dire que le reste n'avait plus d'importance. Il finit par se demander s'il ne s'était pas mépris sur ce qu'il ressentait depuis quelques semaines.

0000000000 

Audrey et Jen s'étaient retrouvées derrière l'église et elles avaient marché jusqu'à un banc où elles s'étaient assises dans la douceur de la nuit quasi installée.

« Alors Audrey, qu'est-ce qui est si important et te trouble à ce point pour que tu veuilles en parler en urgence »

Audrey prit une inspiration pour s'encourager et, tout en regardant son amie dans les yeux, lui dit :

« Je crois que Pacey est amoureux de Jack »

Jen eut un moment de totale hébétude, dévisageant Audrey comme si cette dernière était devenue folle, puis éclata d'un rire bruyant et presque incontrôlé. Audrey fit une grimace :

« Ça va Jen, ça va ! Je suis sérieuse ! »

Jen tenta de se calmer, y parvint une seconde, puis fut secouée de rire à nouveau. Mais devant la mine blessée d'Audrey, elle se ressaisit.

« Excuse-moi, pardon. Pardon Audrey. Mais c'est si…

- Incroyable ?

- Entre autre ! Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui te fais avancer une telle théorie ? Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

- Ai-je l'air de plaisanter, Jen ? »

Elles fixèrent une seconde, puis Jen reprit :

« Non, tu es sérieuse

- Laisse moi t'expliquer ce que je pense, et ensuite nous en parlerons. Ok ?

- Je t'écoute »

Audrey exposa ses arguments à son amie, ainsi que les déductions qu'elle avait pu tirer de l'analyse du comportement de Pacey : l'entrevue au 7/11, son malaise profond, son incapacité à en parler. Tout les petits détails qu'elle avait pu noter ces dernier temps et qui lui faisaient penser que. Un silence s'ensuivit, avant que Jen ne reprenne la parole :

« Je veux bien admettre que ce que tu me dis est troublant, mais de là à en conclure que Pacey est amoureux de Jack. Voyons Audrey !

- Tu ne me crois pas ?

- Il n'est pas question de croire ou de ne pas croire. Tu me dis que lui même t'as déclaré en face que ce n'était pas vrai. Tu avais des doutes, tu lui as demandé, il t'as répondu non. Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus, Audrey ? »

Audrey fixa Jen intensément :

« De plus ? Ce qu'il me faut de plus ?

- Oui

- L'assurance que Pacey ne ment pas, ce dont je suis persuadée

- Qu'il ne ment pas ?

- Jen, tu m'écoutes ou pas ? »

Les traits de Jen se fermèrent un peu et elle répondit sèchement :

« Je ne fais que cela, mais, et je m'excuse de devoir être un peu brusque, ton raisonnement me paraît un peu loufoque ! »

Audrey encaissa la remarque sans rien montrer. Jen reprit :

« Et quand bien même, ce qui serait étonnant, je ne pense pas que cela nous regarde en quoi que ce soit

- Sauf que lorsqu'un de mes amis souffre, je ne me colle pas des œillères pour ne pas avoir à l'aider »

Audrey se mordit la lèvre immédiatement et ajouta :

« Je suis désolée Jen, mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée

- Ce n'est rien

- Excuse-moi, vraiment

- C'est bon Audrey. Ça me prouve que tu es vraiment inquiète pour lui, ce qui est tout à ton honneur »

Un silence suivit, silence où toutes deux se perdirent dans leurs pensées. Jen relança la conversation :

« Et que comptes-tu faire ?

- Je ne sais pas… L'aider, mais comment aider quelqu'un qui ne veut pas admettre qu'il a un problème ?

- Si Pacey a vraiment ce problème, qui d'ailleurs n'est pas un problème. Mais je ne pense réellement pas qu'il soit gay »

A cet instant, Jen revit mentalement sa conversation d'avec Pacey au Main Road. Mais surtout, elle revit les regards qu'il avait porté sur Jack lors du repas chez Gramms, regards qu'au premier abord elle n'avait pas noté comme… différents. Et elle se rendit compte qu'en fait, au fond d'elle même, tout cela la troublait, un peu trop à son goût.

« Jen ?

- Oui ?

- Tu as l'air… euh…

- Mal à l'aise ? C'est le cas !

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Je viens de me rappeler les regards de Pacey pour Jack lors de la soirée chez ma grand-mère. Et cela donne un nouvel éclairage à ta théorie

- Tu veux dire que… ?

- Je ne veux rien dire. Je pense juste en cet instant que… »

Jen s'interrompit un moment, avant qu'Audrey ne la questionne :

« Tu penses que…

- Que Pacey et Jack sont seuls chez moi ce soir pour répéter, et que subitement, je m'inquiète »

0000000000 

« Bon, Pacey… Si on s'y mettait ? »

Il posa sa bière et fixa Jack : ça y était. Le grand moment était face à lui, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'éviter, juste attendre qu'il se produise… Et voir. _Tu peux toujours t'enfuir… ou lui dire._ Pacey hocha la tête et répondit :

« Allons-y ! »

Jack se leva et prit la direction du salon, suivi par Pacey qui tentait de garder le contrôle de lui même, et qui pour l'instant ne s'en tirait pas trop mal. Ils arrivèrent dans la pièce où, découvrant le décor, Pacey fut surpris :

« Mais ? Mais tu as changé les meubles de place ?

- Oui, le salon de Mme Ryann ne correspondait pas trop au décor de la scène que nous devons interpréter : ça ne faisait pas trop bar gay ! »

Jack eut un sourire et un clin d'œil à l'adresse de Pacey, qui lui répondit en souriant lui aussi :

« Oui ! Ça fait moins première page de Maison&Travaux ainsi, c'est vrai !

- Pacey ! »

Jack se mit à rire, accompagné par son ami. Pacey se sentit tout à coup bien, voire même mieux encore. Le rire de Jack lui procurait une émotion plaisante, il aimait le voir rire ainsi, et de savoir que c'était grâce à lui, cela lui réchauffait le cœur. Jack reprit :

« Bon : alors la table contre le mur représente le comptoir du bar, et on va imaginer que le chambranle de la porte fenêtre en face sera le pilier contre lequel je m'adosserai.

- Ok

- Après le décor, la scène telle qu'elle est écrite : tu entres par cette porte qui symbolise l'entrée du bar, tu me vois au loin, tu vas au comptoir commander à boire, tu te retournes et tu me fixes. Ensuite tu avances lentement vers moi. Puis quand tu es en face de moi, après un moment d'observation, tu...euh... m'embrasses. Tu as compris ?

- J'ai lu le script aussi mon vieux

- Je sais. C'est juste pour bien te situer la scène

- C'est clair pour moi »

Un silence tomba sur la pièce. Pacey réalisa alors qu'il allait lui être très difficile de se comporter naturellement : il était à deux doigts de faire ce qu'il le perturbait depuis plusieurs semaines, et il sentait monter en lui une sensation de peur mêlée à un désir qui lui semblait assez énorme pour le renverser et lui faire faire n'importe quoi. Mais il avait envie de le faire. Mieux ! Il devait le faire, sinon une partie de lui ne serait jamais en paix aussi longtemps qu'il vivrait.

« Pacey ?

- Jack ?

- Tu vas bien ?

- Euh… Oui, je pense que oui

- T'es un peu… tu me sembles perturbé soudain

- C'est parce que je vais t'embrasser Jack »

Ce dernier le fixa soudainement d'une autre façon, le regard perplexe.

« Tu veux dire que maintenant qu'on est sur le point de jouer la scène tu as un problème avec ? »

Le ton de Jack était un mélange d'incompréhension et d'énervement, mais Pacey cru y déceler aussi une angoisse, comme si son ami s'inquiétait en découvrant que cela n'allait pas se faire. Jack poursuivit :

« Pacey, je t'ai posé une question

- J'ai entendu

- Donc ta réponse est… ? »

Ils se fixèrent. Pacey eut l'envie folle et dévastatrice de tout lui dire maintenant, quitte à le perdre, mais tout lui dire quand même, ne serait-ce que pour être enfin libéré et se sentir mieux. Il n'en fit rien.

« Jack…

- Oui ?

- Je vais être honnête… »

_Ben voyons ! C'est la meilleure celle la !_

Pacey vit le regard de Jack se faire plus interrogateur. Plus inquiet également, ce qui lui fit faire un effort encore plus grand pour arriver à s'exprimer clairement.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment que j'ai un problème avec cette scène. Disons plutôt que me retrouver ainsi au pied du mur me fait voir, non, me fait envisager cela sous un autre angle »

Il fut étonné lui même d'avoir pu dire cela sans s'effondrer. Jack avança vers lui -_Mon Dieu Jack ne viens pas si près… s'il te plait_- et lui demanda :

« Sous un autre angle ? Explique toi, Pacey…

- Si on était deux acteurs ne se connaissant pas, j'aborderais ça plus… sereinement. Mais, primo, nous ne sommes pas des acteurs, et secundo, en tant que très bon amis, on se connaît. C'est très différent : il y a autre chose entre nous qu'une simple scène de cinéma

- Je suis peut-être devenu stupide en quelques secondes, mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir Pacey. Essaies-tu de me dire que tu… as peur que ce baiser change les choses entre nous ? »

Pacey acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, incapable d'en rajouter tellement sa gorge était serrée par l'émotion. Il mit toute son énergie d'ailleurs à essayer de reprendre le dessus sur cette émotion qui justement tentait de l'envahir. Jack, pas très à l'aise lui aussi, reprit, hésitant :

« Et… Et qu'est-ce que ça changerait, Pacey ?

- Je ne… sais pas

- Moi non plus. Mais si on regarde tout cela de plus près, dans l'absolu, c'est moi qui suis gay, ce serait donc à moi d'avoir peur de ce baiser

- Pardon ? »

L'attention de Pacey se détourna de lui même à cette dernière remarque de Jack. Il demanda :

« Que veux-tu dire par là, Jack ?

- Que si quelqu'un doit s'inquiéter vraiment de ce qu'il se passerait si ce baiser changeait quelque chose, c'est moi, pas toi. Moi, l'homosexuel qui va embrasser un de meilleurs amis. Parce que j'ai beau me dire que c'est du cinéma, pour ma part, je vais quand même t'embrasser, et que je sois gay fait toute la différence »

Pacey eut une révélation : il se rendit compte qu'il ne s'était questionné que sur un des aspects du problème qui le poursuivait depuis un moment. Jamais il ne s'était demandé si Jack lui aussi pouvait avoir d'autres sentiments ou interrogations face à cette scène de cinéma. Et là, en un instant, il renversa la vapeur pour regarder tout cela d'un autre point de vue. Pacey comprit qu'il y avait peut-être plus énorme encore. Et il eut peur de comprendre quoi.

« Jack ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu n'es pas… ? »

Il n'arriva pas à formuler sa question pour Jack, n'étant jamais arrivé à la formuler pour lui. Ce fut son ami qui la posa pour lui :

« Tu veux savoir si je suis amoureux de toi ?

- Jack, non je…

- La réponse est non, Pacey »

Jack paraissait en lutte contre lui même. Il ajouta nerveusement :

« Autre chose ?

- Non

- Bon ! Alors que fait-on ?

- Comment ça que fait-on ?

- Au cas ou tu n'aurais pas été là ces cinq dernières minutes Pacey, l'ambiance vient de prendre une lourdeur désagréable qui me fait me demander si il faut poursuivre cette répétition

- Je crois que nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, Jack. On ne peut pas abandonner le film maintenant, Dawson nous tuerait

- Moi je peux me retirer

- Non ! »

Ils furent surpris tous les deux par le quasi cri que venait de pousser Pacey. Ce dernier, réalisant qu'il avait peut-être laisser transparaître quelque chose, tenta de rattraper la situation en disant :

« Je veux dire, Jack… »

Pacey chercha ses mots sous le regard d'un Jack un peu trop ahuri à son goût. Il finit par dire :

« Jack, je crois que nous faisons une montagne de rien du tout. Nous devrions aborder ce la tel que c'est : une scène de cinéma. Laissons le reste de côté. Après tout, ce n'est qu'un baiser

- Pacey, tu…

- Je crois que c'est la seule façon d'aborder cela. Oui, j'en suis même sur »

Le plus surprenant était que Pacey croyait vraiment ce qu'il venait de dire et que cela le faisait se sentir libre de toute appréhension face à ce qui pourrait se produire l'instant d'après. Son angoisse s'envola même et il ne sentit plus en lui que l'envie. Il s'approcha de Jack, et la voix mal assurée, lui fit doucement :

« Ce n'est qu'un baiser… Un baiser »

Pacey sentait monter en lui un désir d'une force jamais expérimentée, mais accompagné d'un sentiment d'effroi qui lui procurait une sensation étrange. Étrange mais pas désagréable.

Sous l'œil étrangement inquiet mais désireux de Jack, c'était une évidence, Pacey leva la main droite pour la poser avec hésitation dans le cou de Jack. Ce geste, et le contact de la peau de son ami, augmenta encore le désir en lui. Il sentait la chaleur de Jack dans sa main, ainsi qu'une tension sous cette peau étrangère dont il aurait presque voulu connaître le goût. Son désir enflait encore, nourrissant son envie de passer à l'acte, un désir qui le dévastait avec le délice unique de la première fois… Il fixa Jack dans les yeux, et d'une vois presque inaudible, lui murmura :

« Rien qu'un baiser… »

Pacey inclina sa tête vers Jack et s'approcha de ses lèvres. Jack, lui, tremblant, remonta sa main droite vers la main de Pacey posée dans son cou et s'en saisit doucement au niveau du poignet. D'une voix noyée d'émotion, il murmura juste avant que Pacey ne pose ses lèvres sur les siennes :

« Pacey… Je suis pas contre le pilier… »

Ce dernier eut un sourire avant de poursuivre son mouvement : ils fermèrent les yeux au contact de leurs lèvres, et après une hésitation due a l'attente de savoir ce que l'autre souhaitait, celles ci s'entrouvrirent pour laisser leurs langues se rejoindre.

Ils s'embrassèrent.

Dans une fraction de la mémoire de Jack, celle contenant tout ce qu'il avait éprouvé un jour pour Pacey, l'amour se mit à cogner violemment contre la porte de la prison psychique où il l'avait enfermé, si violemment que l'émotion présente aidant, la porte perdit tous ses verrous et l'amour ruissela dans tout son corps. Le cœur de Jack explosa dans sa poitrine d'une façon dont jamais il ne l'avait fait, sans douleur, bien au contraire, emportant Jack dans une sensation qui l'aurait fait vaciller s'il n'avait pas tenu à prolonger ce baiser. Jamais personne ne l'avait embrassé de la sorte. Jack vit des étoiles danser derrière ses yeux et il pria pour que cela ne s'arrête jamais.

Pacey se mit à voler dès qu'il embrassa Jack… A aucun moment de sa vie il n'avait été parcouru par autant de frissons en donnant et recevant un simple baiser. Il lui sembla que la vie elle même se mettait à couler pour la première fois dans ses veines, arrosant chaque partie de lui d'une sensation incroyablement chaude. Ça n'était rien de ce qu'il connaissait : c'était incomparablement mieux. Différent, mais mieux. Son cœur lui sembla soudain trop énorme, prêt à se rompre, et il sentit une émotion immense déferler dans tout son corps. Un mélange de plaisir et de joie vint se fondre à tout ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant précis, faisant de toute cette extraordinaire alchimie une œuvre de totale plénitude.

Pacey vint placer son autre main de l'autre côté du cou de Jack et il accentua l'intensité du baiser. Il sentit en réponse que Jack s'abandonnait un peu plus. Il s'abandonna à son tour…

_Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire ?_

Pacey cessa brusquement d'embrasser Jack en reculant son visage, et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son ami. Il y vit d'abord de la surprise et de la déception : pourquoi arrêter ? Puis il vit autre chose, la même chose que Jack devait probablement lire au même moment dans ses yeux à lui : il vit de l'amour. Mais ne voulu pas le concevoir. Et cela lui provoqua une terreur sans limite. Il enleva ses mains de Jack fit d'une voix qu'il ne reconnu pas :

« Je… Je m'excuse »

Jack, totalement bouleversé, demanda difficilement :

« De… de quoi ? »

Ils étaient tous les deux sous le choc d'avoir du briser le merveilleux moment qu'ils venaient de vivre. Pacey articula :

« Je ne voulais pas… Jack je suis désolé… Si j'ai… »

Jack avait une gêne à parler, et il détourna légèrement son regard.

« Si tu as quoi, Pacey ?

- Si je suis allé trop loin

- Non… Je… Ce n'était… »

L'hésitation de Jack réveilla de vieilles armes de défense en Pacey, celles qui généralement lui permettaient de se protéger contre la douleur que lui infligeait le monde. Et c'est presque instinctivement qu'il s'engagea sur ce terrain familier. Il ajouta :

« Ce n'était qu'un baiser »

Jack éprouva une déception immense, et voyant qu'il ne pouvait plus lire dans les yeux de Pacey, il répondit d'un ton dépité :

« Oui. C'est ça. Juste un baiser… »

D'un ton ironique mal assuré, Pacey lui fit :

« Waow…

- Comment ?

- Je disais waow !

- Je ne comprends pas Pacey…

- On est… On est de sacrés acteurs Jack, non ? »

Jack fut plus que déçu à cet instant : il fut écœuré. Il ignorait que Pacey l'était encore plus de lui même pour avoir dit cela. Mais la dernière question de son ami attendait une réponse qui viendrait approuver son affirmation, et ainsi faire de tout ce qu'il venait de se passer un événement sans suite et inexistant. Alors Jack déclara d'un ton morne :

« De sacrés acteurs, Pacey. Oui, de sacrés 'acteurs' »

Il avait prononcé le dernier mots en insistant volontairement, mais Pacey ne saisit pas l'occasion. En désespoir de cause, Jack essaya un ultime assaut :

« Et que sont les acteurs sinon des menteurs, n'est-ce pas Pacey ? »

Ce dernier le dévisagea, et durant une fraction de seconde Jack crut revoir dans le regard de Pacey ce qu'il y avait vu après le baiser. Mais ce fut vaporeux, et cela se dissipa instantanément. Pacey hocha simplement la tête pour montrer son accord, accompagnant son geste d'un sourire mièvre.

« Je pense que Dawson trouvera cela assez réaliste

- Je pense aussi, Pacey »

Il eut l'air soudain gêné.

« Pacey, est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui, je viens juste de comprendre quelque chose »

Une petite chaleur naquit dans le cœur de Jack. Il lui demanda :

« Je peux savoir quoi ?

- Je pense que depuis le moment où j'ai su que j'allais devoir t'embrasser pour le film de Dawson, je ne m'en croyais pas capable. Je sais maintenant que si ! »

Il fit un sourire à Jack, sourire qui donna envie à ce dernier de le tuer. Comment Pacey pouvait-il résumer ainsi ce qu'il venait de se passer entre eux ? Jack eut une envie furieuse de lui cracher à la figure ce qu'il en pensait, mais il contint son émotion, parce qu'il ne voulait pas se mettre en position de lui révéler ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour lui. Il lui fit d'un ton acide :

« Je suis content pour toi, Pacey »

Jack regarda sa montre : il en avait assez. De Pacey, de ce qu'il venait de se passer pour rien, de la vie, de tout. Il aurait tout donné pour effacer cette soirée et être ailleurs. Pacey, lui, était en train de réaliser qu'il se rendait détestable. Mais il pensait qu'il valait mieux ça que d'affronter la situation nouvelle entre eux là maintenant. Parce qu'il n'était pas fou : ce baiser fut plus qu'un baiser de cinéma. Et pour eux d'eux. Mais il n'était pas prêt, pas encore.

« Jack ?

- Quoi ?

- On en reste là ou… ?

- Ou on recommence ? »

Ils se dévisagèrent, puis Jack reprit :

« On en reste là. Je crois que ça vaut mieux

- Pardon ?

- Rien. Ou plutôt je ne pense pas que… »

Il n'acheva pas. Pacey poursuivit la conversation :

« Tu ne pense pas que quoi, Jack ?

- Qu'on ai finalement besoin de plus répéter. Ce baiser était… parfait

- Parfait ? Tu le penses vraiment ? »

Jack ne laissa pas passer son tour sur ce coup ci.

« Oui, et toi aussi, non ? »

Un masque se posa sur le visage de Pacey, et il répondit :

« Oui, enfin… C'était bien joué

- Bien sur »

L'ambiance reprenait une lourdeur qui ne plaisait ni à l'un, ni à l'autre. Ils avaient tous d'eux conscience qu'il fallait écourter la soirée maintenant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« Bon, il n'est de meilleure compagnie qui ne se sépare comme on dit, donc mon vieux Pacey

- Je vais y aller, oui. Je suis content qu'on soit prêt pour la scène de mardi

- Oui, c'est bien »

Jack donnait l'impression de se moquer totalement de ce qu'il se passait en cet instant. Il avança vers la porte d'entrée, qu'il ouvrit, et se retourna vers Pacey. Ce dernier le rejoignit et lui demanda :

« Heu, tu ne veux pas que je t'aide pour ranger les meubles ?

- Je les ai déplacé seul, je pourrais les remettre, Pacey »

Il fut touché et blessé par le ton de Jack, plus que ce qu'il aurait voulu, mais il comprenait. Il aurait voulu, tant voulu pouvoir parler. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Pas maintenant. Il était trop sous le coup de l'émotion du baiser.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Jack ?

- Je déteste les aveugles

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Tu m'as très bien compris, Pacey !

- Jack…

- Bonsoir Pacey

- Jack, écoute moi…

- J'ai dit bonsoir ! On se verra Mardi, au studio !

- Jack !

- Mais quoi à la fin ? »

Pacey se dit alors que c'était maintenant où jamais. Et cette pensée provoqua en lui une pulsion qui le dévasta en un instant. _Witter ! Non !_ Il claqua la porte sous le regard interloqué de Jack, puis attrapa ce dernier par la nuque, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, fougueusement. Totalement surpris, Jack se laissa tout d'abord faire, avant de prendre Pacey dans ses bras et de lui rendre son baiser. Ce fut un baiser rapide, mais d'une passion intense jusqu'à ce que Pacey se recule et, tenant Jack par les épaules, ne lui crie presque à bout de souffle :

« Jack non !

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que… »

Ils se dévisagèrent, au comble d'ils ne savaient quoi. Pacey reprit :

« Parce que ce n'est que… physique ! »

Jack haussa les sourcils.

« Mais… Mais tu…

- Non, je ne veux pas te faire de mal, Jack. Jamais ! Est-ce que tu peux comprendre ?

- Pacey, tu ne me…

- Jack, crois moi

- Mais tu en as envie ! »

Pacey regarda le sol, puis Jack à nouveau.

« Je... n'en sais rien. Et je ne veux pas le savoir. Tout ce que je sais c'est que c'est physique -_Comment peux-tu le regarder en face et lui dire cela Witter ?_- Et tout ce que je sais aussi, c'est que ce n'est pas ce qu'il te faut

- Comment peut-tu savoir ce qu'il me faut, Pacey ?

- Je sais que je ne suis pas un garçon pour toi. Parce que je ne suis pas… comme toi

- Pacey tu…

- Je ne suis pas gay, Jack ! »

Ils se dévisagèrent à nouveau. Une tension extrême régnait entre eux, mais aussi une quantité impressionnante de non-dits. Pacey acheva :

« On va arrêter ce petit jeu

- Ce petit jeu ?

- Laisse moi finir : on va arrêter ce petit jeu parce que ce n'est pas ce qu'il nous faut. A aucun de nous

- Pacey…

- Je n'ai pas fini ! On va attendre Mardi, tourner cette fichue scène, et nous ne parlerons plus de cette soirée qui n'est qu'un égarement, Jack. Un égarement »

Jack fut ahuri.

« Un égarement ? Tu m'embrasses pour de vrai et tu appelles cela un égarement ?

- Jack…

- Ah non ! Là, c'est toi qui va m'écouter! »

Jack semblait soudain hors de lui. Il poursuivit :

« Tu ne peux pas… Tu ne peux pas te comporter comme cela et me dire ce que je dois faire, ou bien ce qui est bon pour moi, Pacey ! Tu n'as pas le droit !

- Jack, ce n'est pas…

- Tu m'as embrassé ! Deux fois ! Ne viens pas me dire que c'est pour savoir ce que ça te ferais !

- Peut-être que si… »

Cette fois ci, Jack fut plus que blessé. La dernière phrase de son ami lui trancha le cœur comme un couteau affûté à l'extrême : et cela lui fit mal, trop mal. Il se referma sur lui même et recula en fixant Pacey d'un regard noir. D'une voix pleine de colère, il lui déclara :

« Tu n'es qu'un salaud, Pacey…

- Je…

- Tire-toi ! »

Jack ouvrit la porte au moment où des larmes venaient à ses yeux. Il fixa Pacey, un Pacey qui n'était plus que peine et désolation à l'intérieur de lui, réalisant trop tard ce qu'il avait dit :

« On se verra Mardi parce que Dawson compte sur moi. Et, oui, je le ferais. Pour lui.

- Jack…

- Quant à nous… Je crois que tu peux oublier mon adresse, mon téléphone, et notre amitié »

Pacey ne rajouta rien, et il sortit la tête basse. Jack claqua violemment la porte derrière lui. Lorsqu'il fut dans sa voiture, il s'écroula dans le siège et sur le volant, en hurlant après lui même :

« Je ne suis qu'un connard ! »

A l'intérieur de la maison de Gramms, Jack était en pleurs assis sur les marches de l'escalier, la tête entre les mains.

0000000000 

Pacey passa son week-end à travailler quatorze heures par jour au Civilization, tentant d'oublier tout ce qu'il venait de ficher en l'air dans sa vie. Il ne dormait que très peu la nuit, ses cauchemars et ses rêves ne lui parlant que de Jack. Sa seule crainte fut de voir arriver son ami à un moment ou à un autre, et peut-être d'avoir un scandale à affronter. Mais cela n'arriva pas. Son boss, lassé de le voir s'épuiser au travail, lui ordonna le lundi après-midi de rentrer chez lui et de se reposer. Pacey le fit, à contre cœur, mais s'endormit à peine installé dans son lit où il pensait faire simplement la sieste. Il ne se réveilla que le lendemain vers six heures du matin.

Jack ne parla quasiment pas du week-end si ce n'est pour les civilités d'usage en société. Il ne voulu même pas raconter à Jen ce qu'il s'était passé lors des répétions. Il ne lui parla de rien d'ailleurs. Au fond de lui, il se sentait inexplicablement trahi par Pacey. La vie venait de se colorer en gris pour Jack : il n'en n'était qu'à peine surpris.

Jen et Audrey se téléphonèrent souvent durant ces deux jours, pour parler de ce que Pacey et Jack ne leur disaient pas. Sans se le confier, elles se sentaient inquiètes, même si leurs amis ne restaient qu'évasifs, leur assurant que tout allait bien.

Dawson et Joey passèrent un excellent week-end. Ils s'aimaient… Se tenir la main en se baladant le soir au bord de la crique, apprécier un sandwich sous le porche de la maison Leery, aller au cinéma. Tout leur paraissait nouveau parce qu'ils étaient libres. Ils firent l'amour dans la chambre de Joey, illuminés par plusieurs bougies, oubliant le temps qui les avait séparés si longtemps, oubliant le temps alors qu'ils s'aimaient.

Le week-end passa. Pour tous. D'une manière ou d'une autre. Puis le lundi. Et vint le mardi.

Le jour où tout changea pour Pacey.

0000000000 

[mardi – début d'après midi]

Pacey était sur le point de se rendre au studio. Mais sa conscience ne cessait de lui rappeler que cela voulait dire revoir Jack. Dans quelques heures, même pas, il allait devoir embrasser ce garçon a qui il avait sciemment menti en ne lui révélant pas que oui, c'était plus que physique, et qu'en l'embrassant il avait réalisé qu'il l'aimait, mais aussi compris que dans le même temps tout cela n'était pas possible. Il ne voulait pas changer l'univers et détruire tout l'équilibre fragile de sa vie. _N'est-il pas trop tard pour ce genre de considération, Witter ?_ Pacey ne savait pas de quoi demain serait vraiment fait, mais il lui semblait que l'avenir n'avait plus rien de charmant… Il aimait Jack, mais lui avait signifié le contraire. Et ça, à ses yeux, c'était pire que tout. Il n'avait pas supporté de tomber amoureux de Jack, à un point tel qu'il avait préféré tout balancer aux quatre vents plutôt que d'admettre ce qui pour lui n'était pas envisageable.

Mais il aimait Jack. De cela, il en était sur désormais. Et il n'avait plus peur de se le dire. L'avouer, c'était pour l'instant autre chose.

Il aimait Jack. Comme jamais dans sa vie il n'avait aimé un être humain.

0000000000 

[mardi – sur le tournage]

« Voyons Pacey, c'est juste un baiser… »

C'en fut trop pour Pacey : trop à supporter, trop à contenir, trop à affronter comme déferlement de lui même sur sa conscience. _Ce n'est pas juste un baiser ! C'est… Je suis… Il faut que…_ Ses yeux s'embuèrent rapidement et il fit des efforts désespérés pour ne pas pleurer. Dawson se sentit envahit par une inquiétude, Joey également. Quant à Jen et Audrey, elles se doutaient qu'un moment comme cela viendrait et elles se sentaient impuissantes devant la détresse de leur ami.

Dawson était sur le point de reprendre la parole lorsque Pacey lança comme un cri sourd entre deux sanglots :

« Pas pour moi… »

Dawson se figea, Joey pareillement. Plus personne ne fit aucun geste après la déclaration incroyable de Pacey. Un incroyable moment de stupéfaction totale se répandit sur le lieu. Et il laissa le temps en suspens un long moment. Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix dise :

« Pacey ? »

Instantanément tous les visages se retournèrent vers… Jack. Il s'avança vers la scène qui se jouait là devant lui et s'arrêta proche d'Audrey et de Jen. Son visage n'exprimait rien. Ou plutôt un tel mélange d'émotions que cela le rendait impassible. Il demanda d'une voix nouée :

« Est-ce que… c'est vrai ? »

Pacey pleurait. Il ne tentait plus rien pour arrêter ses larmes, ni pour stopper ce qui le dévastait à l'intérieur, parce qu'il était trop tard. Rien de ce qu'il avait connu comme univers familier n'existerait plus jamais. Par sa faute. _C'est ma faute… pardon…_ Il avait envie de disparaître, pour toujours. Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, de peine et d'humiliation, il trouva la force de se tourner vers Jack. _Pardonne-moi ! Pardonne-moi !_ Et quand il le vit, son âme elle même se déchira. La douleur fut telle qu'une énergie nouvelle submergea Pacey Et, soudainement, comme mu par une incroyable force, comme s'il allait vraiment mourir en restant là à ne rien faire, et que cette force était salvatrice, Pacey s'enfuit en courant sous le regard encore choqué de tout le monde.

Pacey courrait. Il courrait à en perdre haleine. Il lui fallait s'enfuir d'ici, fuir tout ce qu'il venait de pulvériser en une seconde. Fuir sa vie. Fuir sa douleur. Mais surtout fuir son amour impossible pour Jack. Il courrait dans la rue, ne cherchant même pas à retrouver sa voiture. Il voulait partir, loin, toujours plus loin, encore plus loin…

« Pacey ! »

Il ne s'arrêta pas, reconnaissant la voix de Jack, essayant de ne pas s'embuer à nouveau les yeux de larmes, tentant de contenir l'immense douleur qui lui enserrait le cœur.

« Pacey ! Attends ! »

Une main lui agrippa le bras et il fut obligé de s'arrêter. _Tu pensais distancer un sportif comme lui, Witter ?_ Pacey n'osa pas se retourner et regarder Jack. Il ne pouvait pas le regarder, non.

« Pacey… regarde-moi »

Il ne pouvait pas. C'était plus fort que lui.

« Pacey, regarde-moi s'il te plait. S'il te plait… »

Il ne pouvait pas, mais pourtant il le fit. Et il vit Jack, en pleurs, comme lui.

« Pacey… Je… »

Jack se rua contre lui et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui avec force, incapable de parler. Pacey le serra à son tour et lui dit en sanglotant :

« Je suis désolé, Jack, tellement désolé !

- Pacey… chut…

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti, pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi Jack ! »

Jack défit son étreinte et, essuyant ses yeux, fixa Pacey.

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

Pacey lui caressa la joue, amoureusement, et Jack posa sa main tendrement sur la sienne. Entre deux larmes roulant sur ses joues, Pacey esquissa un pâle sourire, puis il se pencha vers Jack et l'embrassa furtivement.

« Je t'aime Jack »

Pacey se mit à pleurer de nouveau, tout comme Jack, qui s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa à son tour, plus intensément. Ils se serrèrent l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Et c'est à ce moment que Pacey lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Mais je dois partir… »

Jack tourna la tête et fixa Pacey.

« Comment ça… partir ?

- Notre histoire… nous, ce n'est pas possible Jack

- Mais pourquoi, Pacey ? Pourquoi ?

- Je… Je ne… Je ne peux pas ! »

Il s'écarta en reculant, s'essuya les yeux. Jack le dévisageait incrédule. Il lui dit d'une voix cassée :

« Je ne suis pas… Ou je ne veux pas être… Tu vois… »

Il sanglota de plus belle et ajouta :

« Tu vois, j'arrive même pas à le dire, Jack !

- Ce n'est pas grave, Pacey, pas grave. On prendra le temps qu'il faut »

Pacey recula encore, secouant la tête de droite à gauche, pleurant. Jack le regardait, tétanisé.

« Pacey ! Non, ne pars pas. Ne me laisse pas »

Ils se faisaient face et on pouvait presque palper toute la douleur de leur amour entre eux. Jack murmura :

« Je t'aime aussi. Ne t'en vas pas ! S'il te plait, ne t'en vas pas ! »

Pacey lui fit un sourire d'une tristesse merveilleusement émue. Puis il se tourna et reprit sa course éperdue vers son destin. Jack ne bougea pas, anéanti par la souffrance de cet amour naissant déjà mort. Il le regarda s'éloigner, incapable de pleurer plus.

Ils s'aimaient. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs que ça.

Et rien d'autre.

0000000000 

[Plus tard…]

Pacey contemplait la route qui défilait devant sa voiture, dans la lumière des phares. Il pensait à demain. Et à tout ce que demain ne lui apporterait pas.

Dans une rue de Boston, Jack errait seul, les mains dans les poches. Il pensait à lui, à celui qui avait été dans sa vie si longtemps. Et qui était Dieu sait où maintenant.


	6. Chapter 6

[Mercredi]

Doug Witter ouvrit les yeux. Il n'avait pas rêvé : on frappait à sa porte. Il tourna la tête vers le radio-réveil et vit qu'il était 2h47. Allumant la lampe de chevet, il se leva, un peu inquiet de savoir qui pouvait venir ainsi en pleine nuit lui rendre visite, et il sortit de sa chambre pour aller directement à la porte d'entrée où l'on frappait à nouveau. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil par le judas et une expression de surprise vint s'ajouter à l'inquiétude qu'on pouvait lire sur son visage. Doug éclaira la pièce tout en ouvrant.

« Pacey ? »

Son frère se tenait debout devant lui. Il semblait ne pas être dans son état normal, ou bien malade, Doug n'aurait su le dire. En tout cas, ne serait-ce qu'à cause de l'heure tardive, quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Salut Doug… »

La voix de Pacey n'avait aucune consistance. Il l'accompagna d'un pâle sourire.

« Est-ce que je peux entrer ? »

Doug l'observa cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer, puis se mit de côté pour le laisser passer et Pacey entra. Il s'avança vers le canapé tout en enlevant sa veste. Refermant la porte derrière lui, Doug avança dans ses pas et vint se placer derrière lui.

« Alors, p'tit frère ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? »

Pacey posa sa veste sur le canapé mais ne se retourna pas. Ses épaules semblèrent s'affaisser, et il resta là, immobile. Doug sentit l'inquiétude le tenailler. D'une voix un rien anxieuse, il demanda à nouveau :

« Pacey ? Ça ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Il tendit la main vers l'épaule de son frère. Lorsqu'il toucha Pacey, se dernier fit volte-face tellement rapidement que Doug en eut presque peur, peur qu'il ne se retourne contre lui pour une raison inconnue. Mais non : Pacey se retourna vivement pour se précipiter vers son frère et le serrer dans ses bras, en explosant en larmes. Totalement surpris par cette réaction qu'il n'attendait pas, Doug eut une hésitation avant de refermer son étreinte autour de son frère. Pacey le serra plus fort et se mit à être secoué de sanglots qui semblaient incontrôlables.

« Pacey ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Son frère ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de le serrer plus fort et de pleurer contre son épaule, incapable de maîtriser le chagrin qui le faisait trembler. Comprenant que Pacey ne pouvait rien lui dire pour le moment tant la douleur semblait être la plus forte, Doug le tint contre lui et lui dit doucement :

« Ok, Pacey… Vas-y : pleure. Ça te fera du bien. »

Ils restèrent ainsi l'un contre l'autre.

« Ça va aller Pacey, ne t'en fait pas. Ça va aller »

[Quatre heures du matin]

Jack referma la porte. Il leva les yeux vers le haut de l'escalier pour vérifier qu'il n'avait réveillé personne, puis s'avança pour monter les marches. Gramms sorti du salon à ce moment, en robe de chambre. Elle semblait soulagée de le voir, mais Jack comprit qu'elle s'était fait un sang d'encre à l'attendre. Ils se regardèrent en silence, avant qu'elle ne lui dise :

« Où étais-tu ? »

Le ton n'avait rien de reprochant, mais Jack le prit ainsi.

« Je m'excuse, Mme Ryann, je ne voulais pas que vous vous inquiéter

- Je ne pense pas que ces dernières heures tu te soit soucié de mon éventuelle inquiétude à ton sujet, Jack »

Il ne répondit rien. Gramms s'avança jusqu'à être face à lui. Elle prit un moment, puis lui demanda :

« Jack, je t'ai demandé où tu étais.

- Je suis allé chez Pacey. Je voulais… le voir »

La douleur revint : Jack se senti soudainement abandonné, totalement seul. Gramms nota bien qu'il souffrait. Plus douce, elle reprit :

« Et je suppose en voyant ton air misérable que ça ne s'est pas très bien passé.

- Il n'était pas là… Pacey n'est plus là

- Plus là ? Qu'entends-tu par plus là ?

- Son voisin, que j'ai croisé devant chez lui rentrant d'une soirée, m'a dit qu'il était parti »

Jack luttait contre le mal que lui faisait tout ce qu'il venait de dire. Gramms poursuivit :

« Mais combien de temps es-tu resté là bas, Jack ?

- Des heures. Assis sur les marches. Je croyais qu'il repasserait chez lui. Je voulais juste lui parler, juste lui dire… Son voisin m'a dit qu'il l'avait vu, plus tôt dans la soirée, partir avec un sac de voyage, lui disant qu'il s'en allait pour quelques temps

- Ce n'est donc pas une fin en conte de fées pour vous à ce que je vois »

Tout d'un coup, Jack fut frappé de stupeur. Il dévisagea Gramms et lui demanda :

« Comment… ? Comment savez vous de quoi je parle ? »

Gramms eut un sourire pincé et Jack comprit alors comment elle pouvait savoir. Il murmura :

« Jen, bien sur

- Jen, oui. Elle m'a raconté succinctement les derniers évènements en rentrant hier soir

- Elle vous a dit que je l'avais appelé après avoir couru après Pacey ? »

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Un léger silence se fit. Puis, hésitante, Gramms demanda à Jack :

« Jack ? Est-ce que ça va aller ?

- Je n'en sais rien, Mme Ryann. J'ai l'impression que ma vie s'est arrêtée aujourd'hui. Et que rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant

- Est-ce que tu aimes vraiment Pacey ? »

Jack senti une tristesse sans bornes envahir et ravager son être. Ses yeux se mouillèrent de larmes et il hocha la tête en murmurant :

« Oui. Je ne l'avais jamais réalisé… »

Il se mit à pleurer en secouant la tête : c'en était trop. Gramms s 'approcha et le prit dans ses bras en lui murmurant :

« Chut Jack, là… »

Entre ses sanglots, il essaya de finir ce qu'il avait commencé :

« Je… Je l'aime depuis longtemps. Il m'aura fallu ce film pour m'en rendre compte. Mais j'avais enterré tout cela au fond de moi. C'était si, si…

- Impossible ? »

Jack approuva d'un mouvement de tête, alors que ses sanglots ne faiblissaient pas. Il parvint à reprendre :

« Pourquoi cela m'arrive-t-il maintenant ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi lui ? »

Il se défit de l'étreinte de Gramms et, la tenant par les épaules, lui demanda :

« Pouvez-vous répondre à cette question, Mme Ryann ?

- Comment le pourrais-je, Jack ?

- Alors peut-être Dieu le pourrait-il ? »

Gramms fut touchée par la question, encore plus quand elle réalisa qu'il n'y avait aucune réponse à donner. Prenant les mains de Jack dans les siennes, elle tenta de répondre quand même :

« Je ne sais pas, Jack. Si votre histoire fait partie des plans de notre Seigneur, c'est lui seul qui apportera une réponse à cette question

- Dieu ? Prenant soin de deux hommes qui s'aiment ? »

Gramms fronça les sourcils. Son ton se fit plus sec :

« Jack, ne t'égare pas

- Je ne crois pas le faire, Mme Ryann. Pour tout vous dire, je me sens plus abandonné et seul que jamais à cet instant même

- Ne doute pas de ta voie, mais craint de mal faire le chemin. Dieu ne jugera que la façon dont tu as aimé. Et tu aimes. Il sait que tu aimes. Il ne peut pas être insensible à cela, ce n'est pas possible. J'en suis sure »

Elle lui fit un sourire, puis le prit à nouveau dans ses bras alors qu'il essuyait ses larmes. Le serrant fort contre elle, elle lui dit :

« Maintenant, vas te reposer. Prends le temps de dormir, prends le temps de réfléchir

- Je vais essayer

- Et surtout, Jack… »

Elle s'écarta et le fixa intensément, avant de terminer :

« Ne cesse jamais d'espérer »

[Six heures vingt trois]

Joey s'éveilla lentement. Elle se retourna dans le lit et s'aperçut que Dawson n'était plus près d'elle. Se redressant, elle alluma sa lampe de chevet, avant de le chercher dans la pièce, où au final il n'était pas. Elle remarqua alors le mot sur la porte. Joey se leva et en prit connaissance, revenant à son lit : _Il est cinq heures. Je ne pouvais pas dormir. Je suis allé prendre l'air sur le toit. PS : j'ai emprunté la chaise d'Audrey._

Joey eut un petit sourire et ramena ses cheveux en arrière. Elle abandonna le mot sur sa table de chevet, et réfléchit un moment. Puis elle se leva, enfila une veste et sorti de la chambre. Quelques instants après, elle retrouvait Dawson sur le toit. Il était assis sur la chaise, les coudes posés sur ses genoux, tenant son portable entre ses mains. Son regard semblait perdu dans la contemplation du ciel ou le jour naissait. Elle s'approcha et posa doucement une main sur son épaule. Dawson tourna son visage vers elle, leva la tête et lui fit un maigre sourire. Joey se pencha et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis elle vint s'asseoir sur le sol entre les jambes de son petit ami. Dawson passa ses bras autour du cou de Joey et posa son menton sur sa tête, alors qu'elle lui tint les mains avec les moment passa, avant que Joey ne demande doucement :

« Tu penses à Pacey ? »

Dawson prit une seconde et répondit :

« Oui. A Jack aussi »

Un nouveau silence s'installa, rompu peu après par lui :

« Je viens de laisser un énième message à Pacey sur sa messagerie. J'espère qu'il va vraiment me répondre

- Où penses-tu qu'il soit, Dawson ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Loin, ailleurs, à côté… Je pense surtout qu'il doit ressentir le besoin d'être seul

- Tu crois qu'il… ? »

Joey ne termina pas sa question. Dawson le fit pour elle :

« Tu te demandes s'il est vraiment amoureux de Jack ? Si c'est possible ? »

Elle signifia son accord par un mouvement de tête. Dawson resserra son étreinte et lui répondit :

« Je crois que oui. Aussi surprenant que cela soit. Son malaise semblait si douloureux que je ne vois pas d'autre possibilité »

Nouvel instant sans paroles. Ce fut Joey qui reprit :

« Je n'arrête pas de penser à eux, Dawson

- Eux ?

- Pacey et Jack. Je trouve cela… ahurissant, encore plus parce que Pacey et moi avons eut une relation d'amour intense, mais une partie de moi n'est même pas étonnée. Cette partie qui ose me murmurer qu'ils… comment dire, qu'ils…

- Doivent être ensemble ? »

Elle se tourna vers Dawson, surprise.

« C'est ça. C'est exactement ça ! Comment as-tu deviné ce que j'allais dire ?

- Disons que le stress de la situation que nous vivons depuis hier soir a la faculté de te faire percevoir les choses sous un angle particulier, un angle où la vérité ne peut pas se dissimuler.

- Tu insinues que… ? Qu'ils devaient… ?

- En arriver là ? Qui peut le dire ? Non, je crois que Jack et Pacey ont toujours eut une affinité particulière, mais qu'ils n'ont jamais pris le temps de se pencher sur ce lien eux mêmes. Il me semble de plus que cela transpirait d'eux, et qu'inconsciemment nous le savions.

- Pardon ?

- Joey : je ne crois pas avoir écrit ce rôle pour lui involontairement maintenant que j'y pense. Le personnage de Max, je l'ai écrit pour Pacey, parce que j'étais persuadé, non, intimement persuadé que c'était lui »

Joey appuya sa tête contre la cuisse de Dawson, alors qu'il vint lui caresser tendrement les cheveux. Un moment silencieux s'écoula encore une fois. Elle demanda doucement :

« Tu crois que tout va s'arranger ?

- Pour eux ?

- Oui

- Il va falloir du temps. Beaucoup de temps. Surtout à Pacey »

Le soleil perça l'horizon nuageux et vint éclairer Worthington et le couple d'une douce lueur chaude et orangée. Ils restèrent ainsi dans la journée qui commençait à grandir, sentant justement ce fameux Temps qui passait.

[Dix heures trente neuf]

Pacey s'éveilla brusquement d'un rêve torturé qu'il oublia instantanément. Le temps de rassembler ses pensées, et il reconnu le lieu où il était : la chambre de son frère Doug. Il s'assit au bord du lit et soupira : pour la première fois de la journée il venait de penser à Jack. _Et ça ne fait que commencer, mon grand…_

Il se leva et se rendit à la salle de bains où il resta bien une demie-heure sous la douche, comme si l'eau avait eut le pouvoir soudain de le laver jusqu'à l'intérieur de lui. Habillé, il alla ensuite dans la cuisine. Sur le frigo, Doug avait laissé une note lui indiquant à quelle heure il comptait rentrer du travail, et pour lui dire qu'il fasse comme chez lui. Au fond de lui, Pacey eut un moment de totale gratitude pour son frère qui n'avait pas insisté pour en savoir d'avantage lorsqu'il avait débarqué sans prévenir dans la nuit. Il s'en voulait d'ailleurs un peu de cette arrivée impromptue, comme il s'en voulait de s'être effondré en pleurs ainsi. Mais venir chez son frère est ce qui lui avait paru le plus rassurant alors qu'il fuyait Boston.

Il se fit un grand petit déjeuner dont il profita lentement. Dans son esprit, une partie de ses pensées travaillaient à chercher une réponse à la question : et maintenant ? L'autre partie, la plus importante peut-être, travaillait elle à ne lui parler que de Jack. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il passa du temps à se restaurer.

Pacey sortit ensuite de l'appartement pour se rendre à sa voiture où il récupéra son sac de voyage. Alors qu'il refermait le coffre, il entendit une voix familière, mais qu'il ne reconnu pas de suite, l'interpeller :

« Pacey ? Est-ce que c'est toi ? »

Il se retourna et il vit Gale Leery. Il avait bien entendu une voiture ralentir et s'arrêter, mais sans y prêter plus d'attention que cela. Gale lui souriait. Elle s'approcha et le pris dans ses bras brièvement. Il tenta de faire de même, de lui sourire, mais il se sentait un peu étrange.

« Bonjour, Mme Leery

- Bonjour mon grand ! Je passais par là et… Quelle surprise ! Mais comment vas-tu ? Et que fais-tu ici, à Capeside ? »

Pacey comprit que Dawson ne l'avait certainement pas prévenue de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille à Boston, sinon elle ne se comporterait pas de cette façon avec lui. Il répondit :

« Je vais… bien, merci. Je suis passé voir mon frère. Et vous, comment allez vous ?

- Bien, bien, je te remercie Pacey. C'est toujours la bousculade avec le restaurant, mais je m'en sort pas trop mal.

- Je suis content que le resto marche bien. Mitch et vous le méritiez. Il serait très fier de vous, Mme Leery »

Gale eut un regard ému pour Pacey.

« C'est très gentil de ta part

- C'est sincère »

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, puis Gale reprit :

« Et alors ? Comment s'est passé ce film ? »

Pacey changea d'expression et son visage se ferma. Gale s'en aperçu et elle demanda de suite :

« Pacey ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non, disons que… »

Il hésitait, n'osant pas vraiment la fixer dans les yeux. Elle le questionna :

« Disons que… quoi ?

- Je n'ai pas su finir correctement mon travail

- C'est à dire ? »

Pacey se rendit compte qu'il ne voulait pas poursuivre cette conversation parce qu'il ne voulait pas revivre tout cela. Pas encore une fois.

« Je pense que Dawson vous expliquera

- Mon grand, tu m'inquiètes. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Excusez-moi Mme Leery, mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler »

Il détestait être ainsi, mais il ne voulait pas du tout lui raconter qu'il avait planté tout le monde pour se sauver de ce qui le rongeait. Il ne pouvait pas la regarder en face et lui avouer qu'il aimait Jack, et que cela était tellement insupportable qu'il avait préféré détruire le projet de Dawson, plutôt que d'essayer d'en parler.

« Je suis navré, je dois y aller Mme Leery »

Il ramassa son sac et s'avança ver l'entrée de l'immeuble. Gale l'arrêta :

« Pacey, attends ! »

Il baissa les yeux alors qu'elle poursuivit :

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je suis là si tu as besoin de parler »

Il releva la tête : il avait les yeux embués. D'une vois un peu cassée, il lui dit :

« Merci

- Ne me remercie pas, tu es pratiquement de la famille Pacey. C'est normal »

Il eut une espèce de douleur en pointe qui lui vrilla le cœur et lui fit atrocement mal. La vois tremblante, il ajouta :

« Je ne sais pas si je ferais encore partie de la famille quand Dawson vous aura raconté »

Sur ce, il s'éloigna sous le regard intrigué et inquiet de Gale.

Pacey remonta chez Doug, se sentant très mal au fond de lui. Décidément tout le ramenait à ce qu'il s 'était passé hier. Et par extension, à Jack. Il mettait une grande énergie à ne pas penser à Jack, mais c'était plus fort que lui : c'était impossible. Pacey comprit alors une chose : Jack lui manquait, terriblement. Et qu'il allait lui manquer pour toujours sûrement, moins lorsque le temps aurait un peu émoussé les sentiments, mais pour toujours quand même.

Il avait commencé à déballer quelques affaires tout en pensant à tout cela, lorsqu'il trouva son portable dans le sac. Il le prit en main, ne sachant s'il devait l'allumer ou pas. Mais sa décision fut prise après une hésitation : il le mit en route. S'installant sur un tabouret près du comptoir de la cuisine, il attendit un instant avant que n'apparaisse sur l'écran de son mobile l'icône lui signalant qu'il avait des messages. Pacey hésita : il s'attendait à ce que tout le monde ai essayé de le joindre depuis hier soir, et par tout le monde, il entendait surtout Jack. Et il ne se sentait même pas la force d'écouter sa voix. Pourtant, il appela son répondeur : une voix mécanique lui appris qu'il avait dix sept messages. Le premier était de Jack :

« Pacey… »

La voix brisée de son ami lui fendit le cœur.

« Pacey je… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire… Pour te dire de m'appeler, mais tu… Tu dois m'appeler. Tu ne peux pas… On ne peut pas rester comme ça… (sanglots) Je t'aime Pacey. Je t'aime vraiment… (pleurs) Pacey… »

S'en était trop : les larmes aux yeux, il coupa la communication et balança son téléphone sur le comptoir. Il se prit la tête entre les mains en poussant un soupir de chagrin et en murmurant :

« Jack… »

[Dix huit heures huit]

Jen sortait d'une librairie où elle venait de s'acheter le dernier Mary Higgins Clark, qu'elle tentait de dissimuler dans un sac plastique, lorsque son portable sonna. Elle le sortit de la poche de sa veste en jeans et resta en arrêt sur le nom de la personne l'appelant qu'elle lut sur l'écran : Pacey.

Après trois seconde d'intense réflexion mentale, elle décrocha :

« Allô ?

- Jen ? C'est Pacey

- Je sais »

Il y eut un silence. Il reprit :

« Je ne sais pas par où commencer en fait

- Pacey où es tu ?

- A Capeside, chez mon frère Doug »

Jen eut un tout petit rire en forme de hoquet.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Jen ?

- Je suis étonnée que tu me dises où tu te trouves. En fait, je suis plus qu'étonnée que tu m'appelles

- J'avais besoin de te parler »

Jen repéra un banc et vint s'asseoir dessus. Pacey poursuivait :

« Où je suis n'est pas un secret. Vous l'auriez su de toute façon : j'ai croisé la mère de Dawson ce matin

- As-tu téléphoné à Jack, Pacey ? »

Jen perçu un profond soupir à l'autre bout du fil.

« Pacey ?

- Oui, je suis là

- Je répète ma question : as-tu tél…

- Non »

Il reprit après une seconde :

« Je ne peux pas. C'est trop dur

- Tu dois le faire, Pacey. Tu dois appeler Jack. Si tu l'aimes, tu dois le faire

- Oui

- Oui, tu l'aimes, ou oui, tu dois l'appeler ?

- Les deux »

Jen soupira. Au fond d'elle, une joie, stupide en cet instant, se manifesta. Elle reprit :

« Alors promets moi que tu le feras

- Je… te le promets, Jen »

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait le croire, mais elle se contenta de sa promesse.

« De quoi voulais tu me parler, Pacey ?

- Je ne vais pas revenir à Boston

- Hein ?

- S'il te plait écoute-moi, et ensuite je répondrais à tes questions, d'accord ?

- Je t'écoute

- Je ne vais pas revenir à Boston. Je vais partir, où je n'en sais rien, mais je vais partir. J'ai besoin de… faire le point et de me retrouver »

Il lui était difficile de parler, Jen le sentait bien. Mais elle ne dit rien et le laissa s'exprimer.

« Jen, je… Je l'aime. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je l'aime »

La voix de Pacey se fit chevrotante et Jen sentit des larmes monter à ses propres yeux. Elle continua à l'écouter.

« Mais je n'arrive pas à le supporter. Ça me fait trop mal, parce que ça voudrait dire que je suis… Enfin ça voudrait dire que je suis ce que je ne suis pas prêt à être. Tout ce dont je suis sur aujourd'hui, c'est qu'il me faut du temps

- Du temps ? Alors pourquoi partir ? Tu ne peux pas prendre le temps qu'il te faut à Capeside ?

- C'est trop près… De lui »

Un long silence se fit entre eux. Jen le brisa :

« Pourquoi me dis tu tout cela à moi, Pacey ?

- Parce que quand je serais loin, je sais qu'il me faudra songer à revenir. Et je ne voudrais pas revenir sans rien savoir. Si je pars, je suis parfaitement conscient que je vais manquer des moments entiers de vos vies, et ça me fait mal rien que d'y penser. Mais je dois partir si je veux vivre. Ou du moins me rappeler ce que c'est que de vivre, de la façon dont je l'entends. En attendant ce jour où je reviendrais, Jen, j'aimerais garder un contact avec mon passé pour connaître vos vies telles qu'elles se dérouleront. Et je voudrais que ce contact ce soit toi »

Elle se mit à pleurer doucement. Pacey l'entendit, mais ne dis rien. Elle lui fit alors d'une toute petite voix :

« Pourquoi me fais tu cela, Pacey ? Pourquoi ?

- Tu as le choix de me dire oui ou non, Jen

- Pacey… Comment veux tu que… »

Elle renifla, puis reprit :

« Comment veux tu que je te dises non ? »

Il eut un soupir de soulagement. Tous deux se turent un instant, avant qu'elle ne reprenne :

« Tu vas leur dire ?

- Je n'en sais rien

- Pacey, ils s'inquiètent tous pour toi ! Tu ne peux pas les laisser ainsi dans l'ignorance !

- Je sais, j'en suis désolé, mais ce n'est pas facile : j'ai le sentiment d'avoir déçu certains, trahi d'autres. C'est dur à porter, et j'ai peur qu'on ne me pardonne pas

- Arrête ton mélo, tu veux ? Tous ces gens sont tes amis, et ils t'aiment Pacey ! Ils t'aiment ! Pourquoi serais-je la seule dépositaire de ton pseudo au-revoir et de tes misérables explications ?

- Parce que toi, tu ne me juges pas pour ça, Jen »

Elle en resta sans voix. Seules ses larmes parlaient pour elle. De l'autre côté du téléphone, Pacey retenait les siennes.

« Jen, je vais devoir te laisser

- Oui, bien sur… Fuir n'attends pas

- C'est méchant, ça. Et ça fait mal

- Parce que tu crois que cette conversation me mets en joie, Pacey ?

- Non, bien sur que non. Je suis désolé »

Il se tut, avant de reprendre :

« Je t'aime, Jen. Je vous aime tous. Ne m'en veuillez pas »

Sa voix se cassa vraiment et il souffla :

« Dis lui… que je l'aime aussi et… qu'il va me manquer plus que tout »

Quelques secondes plus tard, Jen, en pleurs, n'entendait plus que la tonalité de fin de communication à son oreille.

[Dix neuf heures quarante]

Doug s'arrêta devant la porte de son appartement. Il reniflait une bonne odeur de cuisine, et cela venait de chez lui. Après un moment de réflexion, il entra. Il vit que Pacey était aux fourneaux, en tablier de cuisine, son tablier. Sur la table du salon, le couvert était mis attendant que le repas soit servi. Voyant entrer son frère, ce dernier lui fit en souriant :

« Salut, Douggie ! Alors, la journée a été bonne ? »

Doug posa ses affaires de boulot sur le canapé, ôta sa matraque et son revolver de sa ceinture et demanda à son frère :

« Tu joues les fées du logis ?

- Non, Douggie. Je me rends utile, et c'est ma façon à moi de te remercier

- De me remercier ? »

Pacey le fixa une spatule à la main et lui dit :

« Oui, pour ton accueil et pour ne pas avoir insisté sur ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, ou le pourquoi de ma venue chez toi en pleine nuit »

Doug déboutonna son col en s'avançant vers la cuisinière où il jeta un œil à ce que son frère préparait, avant de tremper un doigt dans la casserole pour goûter.

« Aïe !

- Et oui, Douggie, c'est chaud !

- Arrête de m'appeler Douggie, tu veux bien ?

- D'accord, officier Witter ! »

Il accompagna sa réponse d'un grand sourire, auquel Doug fut obligé de répondre par la même. Pacey reprit :

« Bon, maintenant tu te douches, tu te changes, on passe à table et on parle

- On parle ? On parle de quoi, Pacey ?

- On parle »

Il le regarda avec un regard insistant lui disant : pas maintenant, ok ? Doug n'essaya pas d'en savoir plus. Il parti vers la salle de bains en disant :

« J'espère que ce sera mangeable, p'tit frère

- Aucun doute la dessus… Douglas ! »

[Dix neuf heures cinquante et une]

Les paroles succédèrent aux notes de musique.

_Nothing I must do_

_Nowhere I should be_

_No one in my life_

_To answer to but me_

Jen referma son livre violemment sur son bureau en soupirant de rage.

« Ça suffit ! »

Elle recule sa chaise avec ses jambes, et, sortant de sa chambre, se dirigea précipitamment vers celle de Jack.

_No one to be near_

_As my heart slowly die_s

Entrant en coup de vent sous le regard surpris de son ami, elle avança vers la chaîne stéréo et appuya sur « Pause ». Jack, allongé sur son lit, protesta :

« Hey ! »

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui déclara :

« Jack, mon vieux Jack. Je n'ai rien contre les chanteuses italiennes, surtout si ces dernières font l'effort de chanter en anglais, mais, et comprends bien que cela n'a nullement à voir avec ton état possiblement déprimé du moment, je ne vais pas supporter d'entendre cette chanson 100 fois ! »

Ils se dévisagèrent. Jack saisit la télécommande tout en disant à Jen :

« Une dernière fois… s'il te plait »

Elle hésita devant son air quasi suppliant, mais céda.

« D'accord. Une seule, Jack, une seule »

Il remit la chanson en « Lecture »

_If I could hold you one more time_

_Like in the days where you were mine_

_I'd look at you 'till I was blind_

_So you would say_

Jen se sentie soudain démunie face à Jack. Elle s'en voulait un peu de cette petite crise, pensant qu'elle aurait du le réconforter plutôt que de l'enguirlander. Ils se fixaient toujours et elle lui fit un sourire.

_I'd stop the world if only I_

_Could hold you one more time_

Elle s'approcha du lit et, s'asseyant à côté de Jack, elle posa une main sur la sienne. Il lui sourit avec pâleur en retour, les yeux tristes. Jen s'allongea alors à son tour et pris Jack dans se bras en lui murmurant à l'oreille pendant qu'il enfouissait sa tête dans le creux de son épaule :

« Ne t'en fait pas Jack. Un jour tout ira mieux

- Tu me le promets ? »

Elle revit en pensées sa conversation au téléphone avec Pacey. Il avait dit qu'il reviendrait. D'un ton tendre, mais ferme, elle répondit :

« Je te le jure »

_I know your touch by heart_

_Still lasting your embrace_

_I dream of where you are_

_If I could hold you one more time_

_Like in the days where you were mine_

_I'd look at you 'till I was blind_

_So you would say_

_I'd say a prayer each time you smile_

_Cradle the moments like a child_

_I'd stop the world if only I_

_Could hold you one more time_

_One more time_

_One more time_

[Vingt heures une]

Audrey entra dans sa chambre du dortoir de Worthington et vit Dawson assis au bureau de Joey en train de travailler sur son ordinateur portable.

« Salut Dawson ! »

Il se retourna vers elle.

« Salut Audrey ! Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, mais encore une journée de perdue sur les bancs de la fac ! »

Il se mit à rire.

« Alors pourquoi y aller, Audrey ? Pourquoi ne pas arrêter de suite tes études et finir, je sais pas, serveuse dans un bar à Los Angeles ?

- Très amusant Dawson. Remarque, je pourrais toujours te faire une ristourne sur les cafés quand tu viendras pleurer au comptoir parce que le studio à refusé ton scénario »

Ils se fixèrent en riant. Dawson reprit :

« On voit notre avenir des plus radieux, Non ?

- Je trouve aussi »

Elle s'assit sur son lit.

« Joey n'est pas là ?

- Elle est allé étudier à la bibliothèque. Elle ne devrait pas tarder je pense

- Tu fais quoi là ? »

Dawson revint à l'écran de l'ordinateur et répondit :

« J'essaie de voir ce que je vais pouvoir faire de ce que j'ai déjà filmé

- Pacey t'as mis dans le pétrin, hein ?

- Je n'en sais rien encore. Je peux peut-être utiliser ce que j'ai, sans la scène finale, ou tourner cette dernière scène avec quelqu'un d'autre, de dos. Je verrai

- C'est incroyable cette histoire entre eux, non ? »

Dawson dévisagea brusquement Audrey.

« Incroyable ?

- Je veux dire que Jack et Pacey se découvrant amoureux à l'occasion de ton film, c'est dingue, non ?

- Je ne sais pas si on peut imputer cela au film, mais oui, c'est en effet surprenant »

Un silence se fit. Puis Dawson ferma son PC et demanda à Audrey :

« Tu n'as pas envie de manger, Audrey ?

- Pas spécialement

- Moi je meure de faim. Tu m'accompagnes chercher un en-cas ?

- Si tu veux, mais Joey ?

- Je vais l'appeler pour la prévenir »

Quelques instants plus tard, ils marchaient dans les allées du campus.

« Dawson ?

- Oui ?

- Je peux te demander quelque chose ? Quelque chose de personnel ?

- Poses ta question et je verrais si j'y réponds

- Est-ce que tu perçois Pacey différemment maintenant ?

- Différemment ? Comment cela différemment ?

- C'était ton meilleur ami, quelqu'un avec qui tu as partagé tellement de choses, et du jour au lendemain tu découvres qu'il est gay. Ce n'est pas trop perturbant ? »

Dawson réfléchit quelques secondes, puis il répondit :

« D'abord Pacey est toujours mon meilleur ami. Ensuite, est-il gay vraiment ? Quelque soit la réponse à cette question, cela ne changera pas ce qu'il est pour moi. Ce qu'il sera toujours pour moi. Et je ne suis pas perturbé, non, à l'idée que peut-être toutes ces années il n'était pas lui même. Pacey doit souffrir énormément en cet instant et si quelque chose me perturbe, c'est le fait de ne pas être près de lui pour pouvoir l'aider »

Audrey ne rajouta rien. Ce fut Dawson qui poursuivit la conversation :

« Mais, et toi, Audrey ?

- Quoi moi ?

- Ton ex-petit ami amoureux d'un homme ? Ce n'est pas perturbant aussi ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Je vois plus les choses sous l'angle de l'amour, pas du sexe. Pour moi, peu importe qui tu aimes tant que tu aimes

- Belle philosophie, Audrey

- Merci, Dawson. J'essaie de la vendre au monde entier, mais pour l'instant il n'y a pas preneur ! »

Ils se mirent à rire. Audrey demanda ensuite :

« Comment Joey le prend-t-elle ?

- Un peu comme moi : avec un sentiment que ça devait arriver. Elle se sent aussi impuissante.

- Je crois qu'on l'est tous un peu. J'espère que cette situation s'arrangera, en bien, et pour tout le monde

- Amen ! »

Ils continuèrent d'avancer vers la cafétéria.

[vingt heures sept]

Pacey posa l'assiette de hors d'œuvres devant son frère, puis la sienne à sa place et il s'assit. Au fond de lui, il n'était pas bien, cherchant le moyen de dire à Doug ce qu'il avait décidé de lui dire. Il ne voyait juste pas comment faire. Son frère posait sur lui un regard qui semblait dire à la fois « c'est quand tu veux » mais aussi « qu'est-ce que tu me racontes? », alors qu'il n'avait encore rien dit. Comment lui avouer qu'il avait des sentiments pour un homme ? Comment ne pas être sur la défensive à l'avance, en regard de toutes ces vannes idiotes qu'il lui avait balancé en moquerie sur sa prétendue homosexualité ? Pacey n'était plus à l'aise, plus du tout. Il pensa un instant qu'il n'aurait jamais du venir ici, mais juste continuer sa route, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un endroit où personne ne le connaissait et où personne ne lui aurait posé de question. Doug plongea sa fourchette dans son assiette et dit à l'intention de son frère :

« Bien, alors bon appétit ! »

Pacey le regarda mettre la fourchette à sa bouche.

« Doug, je suis amoureux de Jack McPhee »

Un silence se fit, ni plus ni moins pesant que celui d'avant. Doug planta son regard dans celui de son frère, un regard neutre ou nageait une émotion que Pacey ne sut pas lire. Il eut la désagréable sensation que Doug lisait en lui de cette manière. Pacey soupira, reprenant en fait sa respiration qui s'était suspendue, puis il lui dit :

« Sens toi libre de rire, de te moquer ou bien de crier quand tu veux, ok ? »

Son frère continuait à le fixer, et à manger. Après un long moment où rien ne se passa, Pacey lui fit d'un ton énervé :

« Dis quelque chose, Doug ! »

Il vit son frère poser sa fourchette, s'essuyer la bouche avec sa serviette, saisir son verre et boire une grande rasade, avant de lui demander simplement :

« Amoureux ? »

Une partie de l'esprit de Pacey fut soulagée de ne pas voir Doug exploser ou se mettre à crier. Il se rendit compte qu'en fait il s'attendait à ça : pour lui, quiconque serait désormais au courant ne pourrait avoir qu'une réaction violente, et de rejet. Il réfléchit à la question de son frère, puis lui répondit :

« Oui. Je crois même que je l'aime »

Nouveau silence. Doug reprit son repas, ce qui exaspéra un peu Pacey.

« Mais bon sang, Doug ! Je suis en train de te confier une chose qui me détruit intérieurement, et tout ce que tu peux faire c'est manger ? Tu as compris ce que je t'ai dit ? Je suis amoureux d'un homme ! J'aime Jack ! Ça mérite pas que tu oublies ton estomac un moment ? »

Son frère ne sourcilla pas, mais lui demanda simplement :

« Tu l'aimes comme tu as aimé sa sœur ? Ou Joey ? Ou Audrey ? »

Quelque chose de douloureux, comme une pelote pleine d'épines tranchantes, se mit à tournoyer dans le cœur de Pacey. Il ne s'était jamais posé cette question , mais surtout ne s'attendait pas à ce que la réponse soit aussi directe dans son esprit : je l'aime infiniment plus.

« Pacey ?

- Oui, j'ai entendu »

Il sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux et détourna son regard de celui de Doug. Doucement, comme un murmure, il répondit :

« C'est… différent

- C'est à dire Pacey

- Je… C'est différent, je sais pas comment te dire

- C'est plus fort ?

- Mais enfin où veux tu en venir Doug ? »

Le ton montait, mais Doug ne semblait pas s'en formaliser. Il poursuivit :

« Inutile de t'énerver, Pacey

- Je ne m'énerve pas ! Je ne comprends pas ce que tu cherches à savoir, c'est tout ! »

Doug croisa les bras en s'appuyant sur le dossier de la chaise.

« Bon, c'est différent donc... En quoi ? »

Pacey ne comprenait plus rien : il venait de révéler à son frère quelque chose d'énorme à ses yeux, et tout ce que Doug voulait savoir était apparemment la dimension de ses sentiments pour Jack.

« Mais enfin Doug, quel intérêt ? En quoi la façon dont je pourrais l'aimer lui est d'une importance tellement grande à tes yeux ?

- Mais parce que c'est là toute l'importance de ce qui te ronge, p'tit frère

- Pardon ? »

Pacey ouvrit de grand yeux surpris. Doug expliqua :

« La force avec laquelle tu l'aimes est peut-être la clef de ce qui te ronge et te fais débarquer chez moi en pleine nuit, en pleine fuite

- Je ne comprends pas

- Pacey, es-tu gay ? »

Pacey fut touché directement au point le plus sensible : il se leva brusquement en murmurant rageusement entre ses dents, et emporta son assiette dans la cuisine. Doug soupira, puis se leva à son tour et le suivi.

« Pacey, écoutes moi

- Je n'ai plus envie de parler, là !

- Bien sur : on est sur le nœud du problème, ce que tu n'oses pas affronter. C'est tellement plus simple de ne pas le regarder en face

- C'est à dire, Dr Freud ? »

Il toisait Doug, comme s'il était sur d'avoir raison. Son frère reprit :

« Tu veux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive, Pacey ?

- Parce que tu le sais, toi ?

- Tu es en train de comprendre qui tu es au fond de toi même, et cette révélation est si insupportable de vérité, que tu préfèrerais vivre dans la peine et la douleur toute ta vie plutôt que d'admettre qu'il te faille changer tout ton univers si rassurant d'hétérosexuel »

Pacey ne put pas retenir toutes ses larmes, et une ou deux dévalèrent ses joues. D'une voix chargée de douleur sourde, il dit à son frère :

« Je… ne suis pas… gay ! »

Doug lui posa une main sur l'épaule en compatissant, et lui dit doucement :

« Soit. Ne met pas de nom à ce qui t'arrive, à ce que tu es. Tu peux être qui tu veux et aimer Jack si c'est ce que tu veux au fond de toi. Personne n'a le droit de te le reprocher, Pacey »

Son frère se mit à pleurer silencieusement, alors qu'une lueur intense de gratitude et d'amour fraternel flambait dans ses yeux. Doug le prit dans ses bras en le serrant très fort, étreinte que Pacey partagea, comme si elle était vitale. Doug lui dit :

« Tu es un garçon qui aime un garçon. Où est le mal ? Ce n'est que de l'amour, p'tit frère »

Leur embrassade dura encore un peu, puis Pacey s'écarta en s'essuyant les yeux.

« Merci, Doug. Vraiment »

Son frère lui fit un sourire, puis répondit en lui posant une main derrière la nuque :

« De rien, Pacey, c'est normal. Je ne te le montre pas, ni te le dis pas, mais… je t'aime »

Puis il lança un regard vers le salon en disant :

« Bon. Si on allait faire honneur à ta cuisine ?

- On peut essayer, oui

- Alors allons-y ! Et après le repas, je te parlerais de quelque chose

- Tu me parleras de quoi ?

- Tu verras. On va en garder un peu pour tout à l'heure, je t'ai assez remué pour le moment »

Doug lui fit un sourire et s'en retourna vers le salon. Pacey récupéra son assiette et suivi son frère.

[Vingt et une heures trente trois]

Jack referma son PC : il venait de faire un très long mail à sa sœur en Italie, ne sachant pas très bien si ce qu'il y avait écrit était assez explicatif. Mais Jack n'arrivait même pas à comprendre ce par quoi il passait depuis hier soir. Au fond de son cœur, une tristesse sans limites visibles et un espoir infini se combattaient en permanence, le rendant très confus s'il se mettait à réfléchir à tout ça.

Penser à Pacey était un déchirement. Jack avait l'impression que s'il libérait tous les sentiments réels qu'il avait pour lui, il mourait instantanément de chagrin. A moins que ce ne soit ce qu'il soit en train de se passer.

Il se leva de son fauteuil de bureau et se dirigea vers son armoire qu'il ouvrit. Sur une étagère, il prit une chemise cartonnée qu'il ouvrit pour en extraire une feuille de papier. Ses yeux parcoururent le texte imprimée sur la feuille, avant qu'il ne les ferme. Jack se mit à réciter a voix haute :

_« Today. Today was a day. The world got smaller, darker. I grew more afraid. Not of what I am but of what... I grew more afraid. Not of what I am but of what I could be. I loosen my collar to take a breath. My eyes fade. And I see... Him. The image of perfection. His frame strong. His lips smooth. And I keep thinking. What am I so scared of... I wish I could escape the pain, but these thoughts invade my head. Bound to my memory, they're like shackles of guilt. Oh God, please set me free... »_

Il ouvrit les yeux et répéta dans un souffle:

_« Oh God, please set me free… »_

[Vingt deux heures trente]

Doug tendit une mug de café à son frère installé dans le canapé. Pacey s'en saisit en le remerciant et la porta à ses lèvres. Doug s'installa dans le fauteuil face à lui et fit de même.

Un moment silencieux s'écoula avant que Doug ne prenne la parole :

« Merci pour cet excellent repas, p'tit frère !

- Être cuistot ne m'a pas desservit finalement !

- Non, c'est vrai !Tu vas continuer ? »

Pacey leva un sourcil.

« Continuer ?

- A travailler dans la restauration ? »

Il ne répondit pas, réfléchissant. Doug reprit :

« Pacey, as-tu réfléchi à ce que tu vas faire demain ? Et les autres jours ?

- J'y pense. Je t'en parlerai quand j'aurais décidé

- Tu as une idée ?

- Oui : m'en aller. Loin »

Doug posa sa tasse et se pencha vers son frère.

« Tu vas fuir toute ta vie ?

- Je vais me mettre au vert un moment, Doug »

Un silence s'installa pendant lequel il s'entre regardèrent. Pacey reprit la parole :

« Doug, crois moi, si je pouvais, je foncerais à Boston le cœur plein d'espoir que tout le monde puisse me pardonner et je reprendrai une vie normale

- Ta vie ne sera plus jamais normale, Pacey

- Merci de me le rappeler

- Oh tu sais, pour une fois que celui qui possède toute la collection de cd de Barbra Steisand n'est pas l'homo de service, autant le mettre en avant, non ? »

Ils se fixèrent, avant d'éclater de rire, des éclats qui durèrent longtemps et firent du bien à Pacey. Puis il redevinrent sérieux, et Doug demanda :

« Il te manque ? »

Pacey eut un petit choc, revenir ainsi dans le vif du sujet le déstabilisant. Mais il répondit :

« Aussi étrange que cela soit, même à mes propres yeux, oui

- Étrange ? Comment cela, étrange ?

- Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu de relation, juste deux baisers »

Pacey but à son tour une gorgée de café, puis il enchaîna :

« Je vais répondre à ce que tu m'as demandé tout à l'heure, Doug. Je l'aime. Oui, je l'aime, je l'aime d'une façon qui n'a rien a voir avec celle dont j'ai pu aimer avant. C'est plus fort, plus grand, et j'ai l'impression que c'est tout ce que j'appellerais aimer vraiment »

Il but à nouveau, fixant son frère dans les yeux. Doug lui demanda alors :

« Pacey te rappelles-tu les vacances au Lac Shoakshosnowak ? »

Son frère lui jeta un œil curieux.

« Pardon ?

- T'en rappelles-tu ?

- Euh… Laisse-moi réfléchir… Ah oui ! C'était pas dans ce chalet que papa avait loué à un collègue rencontré en formation ?

- Excellente mémoire, Pacey

- Ça remonte loin ! J'avais treize ans je crois

- Douze

- Si tu le dis. Mais pourquoi me parles tu de ça, Doug ?

- Si tu te souviens de ces vacances, tu dois te rappeler aussi de Kenneth Grant. Tu sais, Kenny… »

Dans la mémoire de Pacey, quelque chose explosa et un souvenir vint s'imposer avec force, supplantant toute sa conscience. Il revit ces vacances. Et ce qu'il avait oublié à ce sujet lui revint aussi. Ce qui fit qu'un malaise se répandit en lui.

« Je vois à la tête que tu fais que ta mémoire se réveille, Pacey »

Il se rappelait, oui. Il se rappelait de son amitié particulière pour ce gamin de son âge, qui un soir derrière le chalet de vacances l'avait mis au défi de l'embrasser, pour rire. Ça ne s'était pas fait vraiment, juste un baiser d'une seconde, lèvres contre lèvres, mais l'envie avait été là, plus qu'énorme : elle avait été totale. Pacey se souvint de ces vacances comme peut-être les meilleures de sa vie. Comment avait-il pu oublier cela ? C'était ahurissant.

« Tu le savais, Doug ?

- Je vous ai vu, derrière la maison

- Tu le savais et tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?

- Je ne me suis jamais trouvé en position de le faire, p'tit frère. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui »

Un silence pesant plana sur la pièce, rompu par Pacey :

« C'est à ça que tu faisais allusion tout à l'heure en disant que tu voulais me parler d'autre chose ?

- En partie

- Ah bon ? Il y a mieux ? Ou pire ? »

Doug se bascula dans le fauteuil et poursuivi :

« Quand tu es sorti avec Andie

- Allons bon !

- Laisse moi parler, ok ? Quand tu es sorti avec Andie, tu t'es transformé. Cette fille a eu sur toi une influence incroyable qui t'as poussé à donner le meilleur de toi même. Elle t'as appris à ne pas avoir peur de vivre

- Et que si on tombe le plus dur n'est pas de se relever, mais d'accepter qu'on est tombé

- Exactement. Mais quand tu es sortie avec elle, il s'est aussi passé autre chose dans ta vie

- Autre chose ?

- Jack »

Pacey observa son frère. Une partie non consciente de lui, sur laquelle il n'avait aucune espèce d'autorité, était en train d'assembler à toute vitesse les pièces du puzzle. Pacey se sentait emporté par un vertige : en apprendre autant sur soi, c'était dévastateur. Mais, et il devait bien l'admettre, soulageant. Il fit :

« Tu insinues que… qu'être avec Andie était un moyen pour d'être près de Jack ?

- Pas au début peut-être, mais après sûrement

- C'est n'importe quoi, Doug !

- Non : tu as changé à nouveau en étant avec elle, sans t'en apercevoir

- Mais quand ça ?

- Quand Jack a lu son poème devant toute la classe »

Ce fut là que tout en Pacey s'affaissa, et il lui sembla qu'il allait défaillir dans la seconde suivante.

C'était donc ça ? Tous ces petits moments les uns avec les autres ainsi assemblés et il comprenait enfin. _Oh Mon Dieu ! J'ai toujours été… comme ça ? _Doug poursuivit :

« C'est à partir de ce moment là que tu t'es mis à prononcer son nom dans ton sommeil, que tu as demandé à Andie une copie du poème de Jack, à partir de ce moment là que ce qui dormait en toi s'est réveillé. Mais il aura fallu des années pour que tu le comprennes, Pacey »

Il fixa Doug horrifié, incapable de parler, en proie à une terrible sensation : il venait de réaliser qu'il s'était trompé lui même pendant trop longtemps. Une émotion entière et immense le fit chavirer de l'intérieur et des larmes embuèrent ses yeux. Hésitant, il parvint à dire à Doug en le fixant :

« Je suis… Oh Mon Dieu ! Je suis… »

Il avala sa salive difficilement et souffla :

« Gay »


	7. Chapter 7

[Jeudi – minuit treize]

Pacey s'assit sur son lit, prit sa tête entre ses mains, puis se renversa à l'arrière en poussant un profond soupir. Allongé, il se mit à réfléchir à… tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers temps, à tout ce qu'il avait appris sur lui.

Il était attiré par Jack, aucune excuse ne lui aurait fait nier ce fait. Il l'aimait, aussi insensé que cela lui paraisse : il savait ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui, et il savait que ces sentiments étaient réels. Du jour où il avait posé un regard différent sur Jack, l'amour avait pris racine dans son cœur, aidé par le film de Dawson et cette fameuse dernière scène qui l'avait tant perturbé. Mais cela faisait-il de lui un gay ? Il repensa à sa conversation d'avec Doug : tout était là. Tous ces souvenirs dont il n'avait même plus conscience : Doug lui avait assuré l'avoir entendu murmurer le nom de Jack dans son sommeil, et l'avoir trouvé endormi dans son lit, le texte du poème de Jack sur l'oreiller, froissé d'avoir été lu et relu. Et comment pouvait-il avoir oublié Kenny ? Comment ?

Et dans tout cet imbroglio de pensées confuses qui inondaient son esprit en cet instant, il pensa aux filles. Aux filles de sa vie. Il avait aimé Andie, il avait aimé Joey, il avait aimé Audrey. Certaines à un point tel qu'il ne comprenait pas qu'il puisse être amoureux de Jack. Pourtant, il l'aimait. Et le plus effrayant pour lui, c'est qu'à côté de l'amour immense qu'il avait pu ressentir pour Joey, le plus bel amour de sa vie selon son appréciation, ce qu'il ressentait pour Jack lui semblait pire. Ce qui pour lui signifiait plus vaste, plus total, plus définitif, plus grand, plus… Plus. Tout simplement.

Totalement confus, alors qu'il lui avait semblé en entrant dans la chambre que les choses allaient un peu mieux, il se rassit au bord du lit. Une envie de fuir, de sortir en courant de cet appartement pour ne plus penser à tout cela, vint l'assaillir. Mais fuir ne suffisait pas : sa venue à Capeside en était la plus belle preuve. Il avait besoin de parler. Mais à qui ? Comment expliquer tout ça à quiconque ? Et surtout, à qui parler ? Il venait de s'éloigner volontairement de tous ses amis.

Tous ?

Pacey eut comme un flash dans son esprit : il saisit son portable, parcouru le répertoire électronique du téléphone, et sélectionna un numéro avec la commande d'appel. Puis il le positionna contre son oreille. Après un long moment, il y eu une tonalité différente de celle habituelle, mais qui indiquait que le téléphone de son correspondant sonnait. Et quelqu'un décrocha.

« Pronto ? »

Il eut un moment de doute.

« Euh… Bonjour ? Est-ce que vous parlez anglais ?

- Bonjour ! Oui, bien sur ! Vous voulez parler à Andie ?

- Oui, s'il vous plait

- Ne quittez pas »

Il entendit qu'on posait le téléphone, puis qu'on parlait en Italien. Une minute s'écoula pendant laquelle il fut pris d'une envie furieuse de raccrocher par peur de subir les foudres d'Andie, ou pire, son rejet. Il ne savait plus vraiment en cet instant si lui téléphoner était une si bonne idée. Pacey se sentait hors du monde et du temps depuis la fin de sa conversation avec Doug.

« Allô ?

- Andie ? Bonjour c'est…

- Pacey ? Est-ce que c'est toi ? »

Il y avait une forme de joie incroyable dans le ton de sa voix, et cela lui fit du bien, inexplicablement. Il ne regrettait plus de l'avoir appelée, rien que pour ces quelques secondes de bonheur.

« Oui ! Comment m'as-tu reconnu Andie ?

- Je reconnaîtrais toujours ta voix, Pacey, même quand je serais sourde ! »

Ils rirent de cette petite plaisanterie, avant qu'Andie ne reprenne :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Pacey ? Tu ne m'appelles pas souvent et je… Oh Mon Dieu ! Il se passe quelque chose de grave ? C'est pour ça que tu me téléphones, n'est-ce pas ? C'est quoi ? C'est qui ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à quelqu'un, c'est ça hein ?

- Doucement, McPhee ! Détends-toi tu veux bien ! »

Il se mit à rire intérieurement de voir qu'Andie n'avait pas changé : toujours aussi survoltée par moments, inquiète de tout mais pourtant si raisonnable et forte.

« Pacey dis-moi ce qu'il se passe !

- J'avais besoin de te parler

- De me parler ? »

Andie fut surprise.

« Tu veux me parler de quoi ?

- Tu as le temps de m'écouter ou pas ?

- J'ai un moment, mais je dois partir pour la fac dans une heure. Il est sept heures du matin passé ici. Pacey tu es sur que ça va ?

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Disons qu'un coup de fil matinal comme ça n'est pas dans tes habitudes

- Il se passe effectivement quelque chose, pour moi. Et je voulais t'en parler

- Bon, et bien vas-y : j'essaierais de voir si je peux te conseiller sur ce qui te préoccupe

- Andie ?

- Oui ?

- Ton frère t'a appelé avant moi ?

- Jack ? Non, pourquoi ?

- Parce que ce dont je veux te parler nous concerne tous les deux

- Tous les deux ? C'est à dire ? Toi et moi ? Ou Jack et toi ?

- Jack et moi »

Pacey s'interrompit, cherchant une nouvelle fois ses mots, et la manière de les arranger pour pouvoir dire à Andie ce qu'il souhaitait lui dire.

« Pacey ?

- Oui ?

- Je croyais qu'on avait été coupé vu que je ne t'entendait plus

- Non, non, je suis là. Je cherche mes mots en fait

- C'est si difficile que ça à dire ?

- Andie je… »

Il ne put pas en dire plus : l'effort qui lui semblait avoir fait n'avait pas été suffisant pour qu'il puisse lui avouer.

« Pacey, je commence à m'inquiéter. C'est grave ?

- Excuse-moi, j'ai… du mal

- Donc c'est grave ? Tu dois… »

Il lui coupa la parole en criant presque :

« Andie je suis gay ! »

Il entendit l'inspiration d'Andie, une de ces inspirations brèves et bruyantes que l'on a quand on encaisse un choc. Et cela lui fit beaucoup de mal : Pacey s'en voulu immédiatement de lui faire de la peine, tout comme il s'en voulu d'être la cause de cette peine. Il se rendit compte qu'un silence très long venait de s'écouler quand il reprit la parole :

« Andie ? »

Il lui semblait qu'elle pleurait à l'autre bout du fil, mais il n'en était pas sur. Pas sur du tout.

« Andie, je… Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal »

Elle ne répondit pas. Pacey commença à s'inquiéter à son tour.

« Andie ? Andie, réponds moi s'il te plait

- Je… »

La voix de son amie était à peine tremblante. Il l'entendit inspirer à nouveau, comme pour se donner du courage, puis elle lui demanda :

« Pourquoi me… ? Pourquoi me dis-tu cela ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui, Pacey ? Pourquoi me téléphoner un beau matin et m'annoncer que tu es… que tu as changé ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Je ne peux pas t'aider, je ne peux rien pour toi : je suis à plus de 75OO km de toi. Je… Je ne te comprends pas, Pacey

- Je ne sais pas s'il y a quoi que ce soit à comprendre. Je sais juste que j'ai besoin de le dire à ceux qui sont importants à mon cœur, quelques en soient les conséquences

- Les conséquences ?

- Oui, qu'on me juge, qu'on me rejette, qu'on ne veuille plus jamais me voir ni me parler. Je suis gay : pour certains, c'est plus que suffisant pour changer la façon qu'on a de considérer une personne, Andie

- Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne, et tu le sais très bien

- Oui, je le sais »

Il changea le téléphone d'oreille et lui répondit :

« Je voulais juste te le dire, Andie. Et je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Tu es une des personnes dans ma vie qui a le plus d'importance, même si nous sommes séparés par un océan. Je voulais juste te le dire, c'est tout.

- Et bien tu me l'as dit, Pacey »

Le ton d'Andie était un peu froid, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas, acceptant cela comme normal après une telle déclaration.

« Pacey ?

- Oui, Andie ?

- Tu n'en n'as parlé à personne ? Il y a pourtant du monde autour de toi, non ?

- J'en ai parlé à Doug

- Ton frère le sait ? »

Andie semblait soudainement très surprise. Il reprit :

« Oui, ça a l'air de t'étonner

- Un peu. Je m'imaginais que tu l'aurais dit d'abord à Dawson. Ou Jen

- Je crois qu'ils ont tous compris sans que je leur dise

- C'est à dire ?

- Rien. Disons que je me suis retrouvé devant le fait accompli, et devant eux

- Devant eux ? Je ne comprends pas ce… »

Elle s'interrompit. Il y eut un silence.

« Pacey ? Qu'est-ce que Jack vient faire dans cette histoire ? »

Une nouvelle fois, il ne su plus comment faire pour lui parler. Pour Pacey, Jack semblait être un sujet encore plus délicat que sa sexualité récente. Andie reprit, d'une voix sourde :

« Vous êtes… ensemble ? »

Il y avait tellement d'angoisse dans la voix d'Andie que Pacey en eut les larmes aux yeux. Il parvint à maîtriser son ton pour lui répondre :

« Non. C'est grâce à ton frère que j'ai compris qui j'étais, indirectement, mais nous ne sommes pas ensemble

- Alors je répète : que vient-il faire dans cette histoire ?

- Je l'aime, Andie »

C'était maintenant une évidence sonore : elle pleurait. Pacey en était navré, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui dire la vérité. Une seconde, il se projeta dans son futur et il compris qu'il y aurait toujours ce type de moments désormais, saupoudrés ici et là dans sa vie.

« Andie ne pleure pas

- Je suis désolée, mais… mais c'est un peu trop pour moi d'un coup

- C'est moi qui suis désolé de te faire de la peine, Andie

- Ce n'est rien

- Quand même, je m'en excuse

- Mais Jack le sait ?

- Oui, il le sait. Mais les choses sont un peu compliquées pour l'instant »

Il y eut un long silence. Pacey pensa qu'Andie chercherait à approfondir ce qu'il venait de dire, mais non. Elle garda le silence. Puis elle renifla, et eut un rire nerveux :

« Bon ! Ben ça, c'est un sacré début de journée ! »

Pacey ne rétorqua rien. Andie reprit :

« Pacey, je vais devoir te laisser, non pas que je veuilles couper court à notre conversation, mais…

- Je comprends Andie

- Je ne sais plus trop quoi te dire en fait. Tout cela est si surprenant ! Je vais prendre le temps d'y réfléchir et je te rappellerai, tu veux bien ?

- Quand tu veux Andie

- Pacey ?

- Quoi ?

- Merci de me l'avoir dit

- Je le devais, Andie. Tu comptes pour moi

- Tu comptes pour moi aussi, Pacey. Promets moi de m'appeler si tout cela est trop lourd à supporter

- Je te le promets

- Alors à bientôt, Pacey

- A bientôt, Andie. Et merci

- De rien ! Ciao ! »

Elle raccrocha. Pacey contempla son portable dans sa main et eut un sourire nostalgique. Il était presque étonné de voir à quel point cela n'avait pas été le drame qu'il avait imaginé. Mais encore plus étonné par le fait d'avoir pu dire en parlant de lui : je suis gay.

Il ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant.

[Huit heures cinquante deux]

Audrey leva les yeux de son livre et observa la bibliothèque à la ronde, avant que son regard ne s'arrête sur un garçon qui s'avançait apparemment vers sa table. Elle fit du coude à Jen assise à côté d'elle :

« Wo wo wo ! Jen! Jen! »

Sa voisine leva la tête de son livre aussi et la regarda :

« Quoi Audrey ?

- Qui est ce superbe mâle qui semble s'approcher de nous en souriant ? Tu le connais ? »

Jen tourna le regard vers la personne qu'Audrey lui désignait, et eut un sourire en découvrant le jeune homme dont parlait son amie. Feignant un air distrait, elle répondit :

« Oui, c'est Kyle »

Audrey prit un air ahuri et lui fit :

« Kyle ? Le Kyle de la paroisse ? C'est lui ? »

Elle le fixa une seconde, puis revint à Jen :

« Ben dis donc ma vieille, tu t'embêtes pas !

- Audrey ! »

Kyle vint à leur table, sourit à Audrey, un peu plus à Jen, puis il s'assit près d'elle et tous deux échangèrent un baiser furtif, avant de se fixer en souriant toujours, puis de partager un baiser plus passionné cette fois. Audrey protesta :

« Hey ! Je suis dans la même pièce que vous ! »

Ils se séparèrent en riant, puis Jen fit les présentation :

« Kyle Hastings, voici Audrey Lidell. Audrey, je te présente Kyle »

Ils se serrèrent la main, et Kyle fit à Audrey :

« Enchanté ! Jen m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, Audrey »

Elle fit de gros yeux à Jen avant de répondre à Kyle :

« Ne crois pas un mot de ce qu'elle a pu te raconter, Kyle

- Elle n'a pas dit de mal pourtant »

Jen ajouta en riant :

« Et Dieu sait qu'il y en aurai à dire !

- Jen ! »

Audrey la foudroya du regard. Puis elle revint à Kyle :

« Bon, essayons d'être civilisés, Ok ? Nous, nous sommes étudiantes, mais ça tu le sais. Et donc toi, tu travailles à la paroisse ? »

Jen fit pour elle même :

« Ça y est… L'entretien d'embauche ! »

Puis elle dit à l'oreille de Kyle :

« Elle est un peu protectrice envers moi »

Audrey lui tapota l'épaule, et quand Jen se fut tournée vers elle, lui fit :

« T'as fini, oui ? »

Kyle répondit à Audrey :

« Je suis moi aussi étudiant.

- En quoi ?

- En théologie

- Heu… ?

- C'est en gros l'étude de la religion. D'où le petit job à la paroisse »

Audrey dévisagea Jen, surprise. Cette dernière lui fit :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Audrey ?

- Rien, rien… Disons que je ne te voyais pas avec un étudiant de Dieu »

Kyle et Jen se mirent à rire, puis il expliqua :

« En fait, je fais ça pour mon plaisir, sur mon temps libre »

Audrey était de plus en plus ahurie. Elle laissa son regard aller de Jen à Kyle avant de dire :

« Vous vous moquez de moi, c'est ça ? »

Jen lui répondit :

« Non, Audrey. En fait, Kyle est prédestiné à reprendre la florissante affaire de papa, mais il voudrait aussi nourrir son esprit et son âme autrement qu'avec les chiffres d'un empire industriel. Aussi, il s'adonne aux recherches religieuses pour son plaisir »

Audrey demanda à Kyle :

« Futur héritier alors ?

- Audrey…

- C'est pas grave, Jen. Oui, Audrey : futur héritier. Mais je vis comme si je ne l'étais pas, parce que c'est trop handicapant pour connaître les gens vraiment s'ils savent que tu traînes un gros compte en banque derrière toi

- Et pourquoi s'intéresser à Dieu ?

- Pour un peu de spiritualité comme Jen le disait, mais aussi parce que j'ai une théorie, qui est en fait le sujet de ma thèse, comme quoi Dieu n'est qu'un Père Noël pour les adultes qui t'ouvre son Paradis si tu es sage toute ta vie »

Jen fit un grand sourire à Audrey et lui dit :

« Je l'adore ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les trois, avant de se calmer rapidement sous les « chut ! » et les regards de reproche de l'assistance. Kyle se tourna vers Jen :

«Il faudrait qu'on y aille, Jen

- Je suis prête »

Ils se levèrent, sous l'œil suppliant d'Audrey qui leur fit :

« Vous n'allez pas me laisser seule ici ? »

Kyle s'éloigna un peu, et Jen se pencha vers elle pour lui dire :

« Tu dois travailler ton exam, Audrey. Pas moi

- Vous allez où ?

- Kyle m'emmène en promenade, le genre campagne, pique nique et tout et tout

- Hein ? Ce genre de truc te fait vomir d'habitude !

- Oui, mais là c'est diffèrent

- Qu'est-ce qui est différent ?

- Là, c'est avec lui ! »

Jen termina sa phrase avec un clin d'œil. Audrey voulu savoir une dernière chose :

« Depuis quand êtes vous ensemble, Jen ?

- Depuis vendredi soir dernier. Je sais que tu m'avais dit de ne pas lui sauter au cou, mais j'en avais marre d'attendre »

Et sur ce elle se retourna et s'éloigna avec Kyle qui fit un signe d'au revoir à Audrey.

[Douze heure cinq]

Dawson entra dans le café où l'attendait Joey. Il scruta la salle à sa recherche, puis la vit attablée au loin, le portable à l'oreille. Il s'approcha et s'assit en face d'elle, et elle lui fit un signe et un sourire tout en continuant sa conversation :

« Oui, oui, Audrey, j'ai compris ! Bon excuse-moi mais Dawson vient d'arriver. D'accord, je lui ferai. Ok, à tout à l'heure. Bye ! »

Elle ferma son mobile, puis se pencha par dessus la table et embrassa Dawson qui lui demanda après :

« Un problème avec Audrey ?

- Non, non. Elle a rencontré le nouveau petit ami de Jen, ce qui l'a mise sans dessus dessous

- Jen a un petit ami ?

- Il faut croire, un certain Kyle, un étudiant en théologie je crois »

Dawson haussa les sourcils de surprise, puis demanda en riant :

« En théologie ? Je me demande quand je suis passé dans la quatrième dimension ! »

Joey se mit à rire avec lui en lui disant :

« Je sais pas, mais on doit y être entré ensemble ! »

Elle continua à lui sourire tout en avançant vers lui un sandwich et une boisson, accompagnés d'un café.

« Désolé Dawson, mais j'ai pas autant de temps que ce que je pensais, donc je ne resterais pas tout le repas avec toi

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Le prof de littérature a cru bon pour nous de doubler la dose

- Je vois. Des heures de travail à venir

- Oui, comme si on en n'avait déjà pas assez »

Elle porta la tasse de café à ses lèvres et but, pendant qu'il mordait dans le sandwich.

Un moment de silence passa, avant qu'il ne lui dise :

« Ma mère m'a appelé ce matin

- Ah oui ? Comment va-t-elle ?

- Bien, bien. Tu ne devineras jamais qui elle a vu à Capeside »

Joey fixa Dawson d'un air interrogateur.

« Elle a vu qui ?

- Pacey

- Pacey ? Mais que fait-il là bas ?

- Il est chez son frère semble-t-il »

Dawson but un peu de son soda, avant de poursuivre :

« En fait, elle ne l'a pas trouvé bien. C'est pour cela qu'elle m'a appelé. Il n'a pas voulu lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé, juste qu'il n'avait pas terminé le film. Elle était un peu inquiète

- Et tu lui as dit ?

- Pour Pacey ?

- Non, pour le dernier single d'Eminem, Dawson… Évidemment pour Pacey !

- Je lui ai dit, oui »

Dawson reprit une bouchée du sandwich. Joey le pressa :

« Tu vas me laisser mariner ou bien me dire ce qu'elle en a pensé ?

- Ce qu'elle m'a dit ?

- Oui, sa réaction !

- Ma mère a été très étonnée. Mais surtout peinée qu'il ait à affronter cela tout seul »

Ils eurent tous les deux un moment avec eux-mêmes. Joey reprit, un peu mal à l'aise :

« Tu crois qu'on devrait… ?

- Qu'on devrait quoi ? Retrouver Pacey ? Je pense que s'il est parti et ne prend même pas la peine de répondre à nos messages, c'est qu'il veut être seul

- Mais c'est notre ami. On doit parfois faire ce que nos amis ne veulent pas qu'on fasse, Dawson. Je me sens si inutile face à ce qui lui arrive

- Joey, ne te tourmente pas avec cette histoire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sais que tout s'arrangera »

Joey eut un petit sourire et lui fit :

« Ta boule de cristal te l'a dit ?

- En quelque sorte

- Et bien souhaitons qu'elle ne se trompe pas ! »

Elle regarda sa montre, puis se leva :

« Je suis désolée mais il va falloir que j'y aille, Dawson »

Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et l'embrassa de façon très sensuelle. Ne s'y attendant pas, il la dévisagea un peu surpris :

« Pourquoi ce baiser ? »

Elle le regarda de façon très malicieuse et lui murmura :

« Un petit acompte sur la soirée ?

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Va savoir… Demandes à ta boule de cristal ! »

Sur un dernier grand sourire, elle se leva à nouveau et marcha vers la sortie.

[Quatorze heures cinquante huit]

Jack venait de rentrer chez Gramms après une journée de cours qui lui avait paru interminable. Il se demandait bien pourquoi il était allé en classe de toute façon : son esprit était ailleurs, avec Pacey et avec ce monde de fantasmes romantiques enfoui quelque part dans son cœur, où tout ce qu'il ne se passerait jamais avec lui était possible. Il monta dans sa chambre où il brancha la chaîne stéréo ainsi que son PC. Après s'être mis un peu plus à l'aise, il revint à son ordinateur où une icône lui appris qu'il avait un e-mail. Cliquant sur le symbole, il l'ouvrit et découvrit la réponse de sa sœur à son message de la veille :

_Mon cher Jack,_

_Une petite réponse rapide à ton dernier courrier. J'y répondrais plus en détail quand j'y aurais réfléchi à tête reposée._

_Je ne sais plus trop ce que je dois penser de ce qu'il se passe là bas, là où vous êtes et où tout change apparemment de façon surprenante. Je viens de lire ton mail où tu me racontes ce qu'il s'est passé avec Pacey… Comment peux tu penser une seconde que je pourrais t'en vouloir ? Jamais Jack, tu lis bien : jamais. Du moment que tu te sens bien et que tu es heureux, qu'importe qui partage ta vie. Même si c'est un garçon qui a déjà partagé la mienne._

_Je dois te dire que Pacey m'a téléphoné ce matin (c'était environ minuit chez vous) pour me dire qu'il était gay, et pour me dire qu'il t'aimait. Ce qui fait que ton mail, que je n'avais pas encore lu au moment de son coup de fil, à rajouté un peu à la confusion que je peux ressentir face à tous ça._

_Parce que tout ça me dépasse, Jack. C'est un peu comme lorsque j'ai réalisé ton homosexualité : c'était devant moi, mais je refusais de le croire. Ou de le voir. Alors tu comprends, Pacey, homosexuel, pour moi c'est le WTC qui s'effondre à la télé : cela semble tellement irréel… Et pourtant, c'est vrai. Je le connais bien et je sais qu'il ne m'a pas menti en me confiant cela._

_Je ne sais pas si tout ce que je t'écris est bien clair, mais mon esprit est un peu embrouillé quand je pense à tout cela. Ça passera._

_Jack, quoiqu'il se passe, ne lui en veut pas. S'il te plait ne lui en veut pas. Tu sais mieux que personne ce que tu as traversé pour en être là aujourd'hui. Laisse lui le temps, et tout finira par aller mieux. Si vous vous aimez, vous vous retrouverez d'une façon ou d'une autre. J'en suis sure._

_Je te laisse pour le moment._

_Je t'aime Jack_

_Andie_

Il contempla l'écran, l'esprit complètement ailleurs. Il ne s'entendit même pas murmurer :

« Il lui a dit... qu'il était gay ? »

[Dix sept heures vingt six]

Jen entra dans le hall, suivi par Kyle. Elle referma la porte derrière lui au moment ou Gramms arrivait de la cuisine.

« Bonsoir grand-mère

- Bonsoir Jennifer. As-tu passé une bonne journée ? »

Jen jeta un œil furtif à Kyle, puis lui répondit en souriant :

« Excellente, grand-mère ! Excellente !

- Bien ! Peut-être pourrais-tu maintenant me présenter ton ami ma chérie ?

- Oui, bien sur ! Excuses moi. Grand-mère, je te présente Kyle Hastings, que tu connais de la paroisse. Kyle, voici grand-mère »

Kyle s'avança vers Gramms et lui serra la main :

« Je suis ravi de vous revoir et de vous connaître enfin, Mme Ryann

- Moi aussi, M. Hastings »

Gramms nota au passage qu'il portait une étoile de David autour du coup. Elle poursuivit :

« Il semblerait que ma petite Jennifer ne s'ennuie pas avec vous, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire

- J'essaie de faire de mon mieux, Mme Ryann

- Bien, bien. Pardonnez moi ma curiosité, mais je vois à votre pendentif que vous êtes juif, M. Hastings ? »

Jen la fixa ahurie et gênée :

« Grand-mère ! »

Kyle leva une main pour montrer que ce n'était pas grave, et il répondit en fixant Gramms :

« Effectivement, Mme Ryann. Ce qui veut dire que nous prions le même dieu. A ce titre m'autorisez vous à rester sous votre toit ? »

Il mit tellement d'ironie dans son propos que Gramms ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle lui dit malicieusement :

« C'est très… adroit. Je vous aime beaucoup, jeune homme »

Et elle retourna dans sa cuisine sous le regard un peu perdu de Jen. Kyle la regarda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Jen ?

- Ne sois pas insolent avec ma grand-mère s'il te plait

- Ce n'était qu'une petite joute verbale Jen, rien de plus

- Certes, mais c'était insolent.

- Je te promets de ne plus le faire »

Ils se fixèrent, puis il demanda :

« Je suis pardonné ?

- Pour cette fois oui

- Alors j'ai le droit de monter dans ta chambre pour y faire l'amour avec toi ? »

Jen fut choquée : pas par la proposition, mais par l'envie qu'elle ressentie à l'énonciation de la question. Kyle lui, se contentait de la regarder, une flamme dans les yeux. Elle l'embrassa furtivement, puis lui prit la main et, tout en l'entraînant vers l'escalier lui dit :

« Le grenier, c'est mieux ! »

[Vingt heures quarante trois]

Pacey entra dans l'appartement de Doug et il vit son frère dans le canapé, une bière à la main, en train de regarder la télé.

« Salut Doug !

- Bonsoir Pacey ! »

Il alla au frigo et se prit une bière aussi, puis vint s'asseoir aux côtés de son frère qui lui demanda :

« La journée a été bonne ?

- Non

- Non ?

- J'ai passé mon temps à me torturer le méninges sur ce qu'il m'arrive. Et j'en ai presque marre

- Marre ? Comment cela, marre ? »

Pacey but une gorgée de bière, puis répondit :

« Tout me semble sans solution. J'aime Jack, mais je pense aussi aux femmes que j'ai aimé. Et je n'arrive pas à accorder ces deux notions l'une à l'autre et obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un minimum de cohérence sur ce qu'il se passe en moi. Je crois que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi perdu »

Doug lui jeta un regard surpris :

« Tu n'as fait que ça toute la journée ? Te questionner sur toi même ?

- Non, j'ai aussi démissionné du Civilization

- Pardon ? Mais pourquoi ? »

Pacey fixa son frère :

« Je ne retourne pas à Boston, Doug. Je n'allais donc pas laisser Danny dans l'attente de mon retour puisqu'il n'y aura pas de retour

- Il l'a pris comment ?

- Mal

- Tu lui as dit que… ?

- Que je suis peut-être gay ?

- Peut-être ? Comment ça peut-être ? »

Doug observa Pacey, qui lui répondit :

« Avant de monter sur tes grands chevaux, laisse moi te dire que je ne suis pas totalement convaincu de mon homosexualité refoulée, Douggie

- Mais… ? Mais tu as dis toi même que tu l'aimais comme tu n'avais jamais aimé personne

- Et cela est censé faire de moi un gay ? »

Doug réalisa que non. Il lui répondit :

« Tu avoueras quand même qu'avoir des sentiments aussi forts pour un garçon ne laisse pas vraiment d'alternative

- Si : je suis peut-être bisexuel »

Ils se fixèrent en silence, avant que Pacey ne reprenne :

« Qu'importe ! Tout est trop confus dans ma tête pour que je sache de quoi il retourne

- Pacey, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Vas-y

- Es-tu physiquement attiré par Jack ? »

Son frère le regarda sans rien laisser transparaître et lui répondit :

« Je ne vais sûrement pas parler de ça avec toi, Doug. Ne le prends pas mal, mais ce sujet ne concerne que Jack et moi

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te…

- Ce n'est pas grave »

Un silence pesant s'installa. Après un moment, Pacey reprit :

« Pour en revenir à Danny, je lui ai dit que quelque chose m'arrivait et qu'il me fallait du temps, beaucoup de temps probablement, pour pourvoir me sortir de ce problème personnel. Il a donc accepté ma démission »

Nouveau silence, interrompu par Doug cette fois ci :

« Et alors ? Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? »

Pacey détourna son regard, comme s'il était tout d'un coup mal à l'aise. Il répondit :

« J'ai deux ou trois idées. Je t'en parlerai quand j'aurais du concret entre les mains

- Soit ! Et en attendant ?

- Je ne vais pas rester bien longtemps chez toi Doug, ne t'inquiète pas

- Ce n'est pas à ça que je voulais dire, Pacey. Tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu veux. Non, je me demandais si tu comptais revoir tes amis, pour leur expliquer »

Pacey fixa son frère un peu surpris.

« Je ne vois pas comment. En fait, si : mais j'ai trop peur de leur réaction. Je préfère éviter cela

- Tu ne vas pas fuir toute ta vie quand même ?

- Non. Quand le moment sera venu, je… Je les reverrai »

Doug posa sa bière sur la table basse et éteignit la télé avec la télécommande. Il se tourna vers son frère et lui fit :

« Et Jack ?

- Quoi Jack ?

- Tu vas laisser les choses telles qu'elles sont entre vous ?

- Et que voudrais-tu donc que je fasse ?

- Je sais pas. Le revoir par exemple, lui parler à lui aussi. Il doit traverser un enfer, Pacey »

Doug vit dans les yeux de son frère qu'il venait involontairement de toucher un point sensible. Il allait s'en excuser, quand Pacey lui dit :

« Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal, Doug. Les yeux dans les yeux je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal ! Et c'est tout ce que j'ai du lui faire en partant »

Pacey avait les larmes aux yeux. Doug lui mis une main compatissante sur l'épaule.

« C'est le plus insupportable, Doug : savoir qu'il souffre à cause de moi »

Son frère lui serra l'épaule et lui fit :

« Ça s'arrangera, Pacey. Ça s'arrangera »

[Vint deux heures vingt et une]

Joey travaillait sur son ordinateur à son devoir de littérature lorsque son portable sonna. Elle décrocha tout en gardant les yeux sur l'écran du PC.

« Allô ?

- Joey, c'est Audrey ! »

Joey perçu un brouhaha en arrière de la voix de son amie.

« Salut Audrey. Mais où es-tu ?

- Dans un pub irlandais

- A Boston ? C'est très original

- Tu trouves aussi ? Mais c'est comme les Tex-Mex en Arizona : incontournable ! Fantastique pays que le notre, non ?

- Tu es toute seule ?

- Non, avec des camarades de fac. Il y a aussi Jack et Jen, et son petit ami si mignon fan de Dieu, qui se trouvaient là par hasard : Boston est petit ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, toi ?

- Je bosse mon devoir de littérature, avec un plaisir non dissimulé comme ma voix te l'indique

- J'entends, oui. Je t'appelais pour te dire que je ne rentre pas dormir ce soir »

Joey quitta le PC un moment pour se concentrer sur la conversation. Elle fit à Audrey d'un ton surpris :

« Encore ?

- Comment ça, encore ?

- Audrey, tu passes plus de temps ailleurs qu'à Worthington, ces temps ci. Et pas seulement pour dormir : pour les études aussi

- Nous ne sommes pas tous de futurs écrivains promis à un grand avenir, Joey

- Ah bon ? Tu connais quelqu'un comme ça, toi ? »

Audrey eut un petit rire amusé, avant de reprendre :

« Je voulais juste que tu ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est tout

- Est-ce indiscret de te demander où tu vas dormir ?

- Non : chez Judith Garland, une camarade de mon cours de maths appliqués »

Joey sourit malicieusement :

« C'est ça, et moi je suis La Méchante Sorcière de l'Est !

- C'est réellement son nom, Joey »

Cette fois-ci, Joey se mit carrément à rire :

« Et bien ! Il y en a qui ont pas de chance !

- Elle est très sympa

- Je ne me moque pas, Audrey. Mais tu avoueras que c'est singulier !

- En parlant de sorcière, c'est pas plus singulier que d'avoir un petit frère qui fréquente l'École de sorcellerie de Poudlard, Joey

- Hein ? »

Audrey comprit que l'incompréhension de Joey était non feinte. En soupirant elle lui répondit :

« Mais tu sors jamais ou quoi ? Je te parle de Harry Potter, Joey !

- Ah… Très drôle, Audrey… Bon, alors donc tu découches une fois de plus ?

- Oui, ça te laisse plus de temps et de place. Plus d'intimité quoi ! »

Joey haussa les sourcils et se senti un peu inquiète.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette réflexion, Audrey ? »

Il y eut un silence entre elles, alors qu'il semblait à Joey qu'Audrey se déplaçait. Finalement, le brouhaha cessa et Joey entendit, lui sembla-t-il, le bruit de la rue.

« Audrey ?

- Excuse-moi, je sortais du pub

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Pour ne pas que les autres entendent ce que je vais te dire maintenant : je dors moins souvent au dortoir pour te laisser de l'intimité avec Dawson »

Joey émis un bruit de surprise, avant de répondre :

« Je…

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle, ok ? »

L'atmosphère prit un aspect différent. Audrey reprit :

« Joey, vis ta vie dans le secret si tu en as envie, mais tu ne pourras pas cacher cela éternellement. Je l'ai découvert, Pacey l'avait découvert aussi. Tous les deux par hasard. Pourquoi ne pas le dire à tout le monde ? Quel intérêt de vivre cette relation entre deux portes alors que tous autant que nous sommes nous savons bien que Dawson et Joey, c'est inévitable ?

- Audrey, ce n'est pas que nous voulons que ça reste secret. Non. C'est juste que… Nous deux, seulement nous deux, cela avait un côté magique encore plus intense

- Joey ? Tu veux une info ? Le côté magique, ça ne dure pas

- Je sais Audrey, je sais »

Il y eut un silence, avant qu'Audrey n'enchaîne :

« Il est peut-être temps pour vous de faire comme Pacey

- Pardon ?

- Oui : vous révéler, faire votre coming-out. Sauf que là, il n'y aura pas le côté spectaculaire que Pacey et Jack nous ont donné, je te le concède !

- Audrey ! C'est pas bien !

- C'est de l'humour Joey, ok ?

- Mouais, ben c'est pas drôle

- Excuse-moi »

Joey fixa l'écran de son PC, puis poursuivit :

« Je crois qu'il est temps effectivement que Dawson et moi sortions de l'ombre. J'en parlerais avec lui

- C'est une bonne chose, je pense. Comme je pense que tout le monde sera très content pour vous

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Parce que l'amour entre vous est tellement vrai, tellement énorme, que de vous voir ensemble enfin, c'est la grande mécanique céleste qui fonctionne à nouveau correctement. Ce qui veut dire que chacun a sa chance, et ça, ça donne un espoir immense, Joey »

Elle fut émue par ce qu'Audrey venait de dire.

« Merci

- De rien, Joey. C'est la vérité

- Merci quand même »

Audrey revint vers le bar en disant :

« Bon, maintenant je vais te demander de m'excuser mais je dois m'occuper d'un autre patient

- Un autre… ? Jack ?

- Oui. Il fait peine à voir. Jen a du le traîner pour qu'il accepte de venir ici

- Il va si mal ?

- Disons que tout cela l'a… l'a renversé, comme si un poids lourd l'avait percuté

- J'imagine. Pacey ne va pas mieux non plus apparemment

- Pacey ? Tu as eu des nouvelles de Pacey ? »

Audrey ne cacha pas son ahurissement.

« Oui, par la mère de Dawson

- Par la mère de Dawson ? Je comprends plus, là

- La mère de Dawson a vu Pacey à Capeside. Il est chez son frère Doug. Et, apparemment, elle ne l'a pas trouvé bien

- Ah ben ça !

- Quoi ?

- C'est... bizarre. Jack le sait?

- Je ne sais pas, mais je ne crois pas

- Je peux lui dire ?

- Ma foi, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de contre-indication

- Il n'y a pas de contre-indication à l'amour, Joey. Jamais !

- Audrey ! Arrête de jouer les marieuses, tu veux bien ?

- Joey, fais moi plaisir : prends soin de ton Dawson et moi je m'occupe du reste, ok ?

- Audrey !

- Bye bye, Potter ! »

Audrey coupa la communication. Joey fixa son portable en souriant :

« Elle est incroyable ! »

Elle posa son mobile sur la table, et reprit son travail sur le PC. Un quart d'heure après, son téléphone sonnait à nouveau.

« C'est pas vrai ! J'arriverais jamais à finir ce truc ! »

Elle décrocha.

« Allô ?

- Joey ? C'est Jack. Je ne te dérange pas ? »

Dans sa tête, Joey se mit à maudire Audrey deux secondes.

« Salut Jack ! Non, tu ne me déranges pas

- Je t'appelle, euh, parce qu'Audrey vient de me dire que…

- Que Pacey est à Capeside ?

- Oui »

Il y avait un espoir immense dans ce « oui » prononcé par Jack. Joey en eu presque peur, et fut un peu jalouse, curieusement, qu'une personne semble capable de porter un tel amour à Pacey. Elle poursuivit :

« C'est vrai, Joey ?

- Oui, Jack, c'est vrai. Il est chez son frère »

Il y eut un silence. Elle reprit :

« Jack ?

- Oui ?

- Tu as l'intention d'y aller ? »

Le ton de la réponse fut un peu sec :

« Je ne sais pas. Lui courir après ne me semble pas être la bonne solution, même si je meure d'envie de l'avoir dans mes bras et… »

Il s'arrêta, réalisant à qui il confiait cela. Puis il reprit, un peu gêné :

« Désolé, Joey, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise

- Mal à l'aise ? Comment cela ?

- Il a été ton petit ami et je ne sais pas si parler de lui avec toi est une bonne chose, parce que je ne voudrais pas te faire sentir inconfortable par rapport à tout ça »

Joey prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir, puis lui dit :

« Jack, si Pacey est devenu homosexuel, s'il s'est rendu compte qu'il l'était, s'il t'aime vraiment, je n'ai pas à me sentir mal à l'aise. Ce n'est plus ma relation amoureuse, mais la votre. En tant qu'amie, je ne peux qu'être à vos côtés et vous épauler si besoin »

Jack lui fit d'un ton reconnaissant :

« Merci, Joey.

- De rien, Jack. Pour revenir à ce dont on parlait, mon conseil serait de te dire de ne pas aller à Capeside : quand Pacey Witter s'isole, il vaut mieux le laisser faire. On peut en parler plus longuement à l'occasion si tu veux

- J'aimerais bien, oui, ça m'aiderait à… Mais attends ! Que fais-tu demain matin ?

- Demain matin ? Euh… ? »

Elle saisit son agenda et l'ouvrit pour en tourner les feuilles rapidement.

« Je n'ai aucun cours demain matin, Jack

- Moi non plus. On prend un petit-déjeuner ensemble ? On pourra mieux se parler ainsi

- Si tu veux ! Oui, pas de problème !

- Alors ça marche ! Demain matin chez Gramms ! Merci, Joey ! A demain ?

- A demain, Jack ! »

Joey coupa la communication. Au même moment, on frappa à la porte.

« Entrez ! »

Dawson ouvrit la porte et s'avança dans la chambre. Fermant derrière lui, il s'approcha de Joey et posa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres.

« Bonsoir, Mademoiselle Potter »

Joey se leva et l'embrassa un peu plus passionnément en le prenant dans ses bras. Elle lui murmura :

« Bonsoir, Monsieur Leery. Vous m'avez manqué »

Dawson se mit à rire en la gardant dans ses bras. Joey lui dit :

« Je vais finir par croire que ce n'est pas le moment pour faire cet essai. Les évènements sont contre moi !

- Difficile de travailler ?

- Surtout quand tu es dans la pièce, Dawson »

Elle lui fit un petit sourire, et poursuivit :

« Sais-tu que nous avons toute la chambre pour nous seuls. Toute la nuit

- Toute la nuit ? Je te trouve bien présomptueuse de tes capacités

- Des miennes ? Non… »

Elle lui fit un sourire malicieux à souhait, auquel Dawson répondit de même.

« Joey, tu n'es qu'une petite…

- Oui ? Une petite… ? »

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, alors qu'il l'entraînait vers le lit où il basculèrent tous les deux en riant. Joey se redressa sur ses bras tendus, allongée sur son petit ami.

« Dawson !

- Quoi ? Je ne fais qu'accomplir le destin que j'ai lu dans ma boule de cristal

- Mais bien sur ! »

Joey se releva de lit, puis retourna à son bureau. Dawson, un peu surpris, lui demanda :

« Joey ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Elle saisit son portable et l'éteignit, et avant de lui répondre fit de même avec le PC:

« Je fais en sorte qu'on ne nous dérange plus ! »

Elle revint vers le lit et s'allongea à nouveau sur Dawson en lui susurrant à l'oreille :

« Alors ? Où en étions nous ?

- Tu n'as pas cet essai à faire ?

- Dawson… A chaque moment ses priorités

- Tu en es sure ?

- En cet instant, convaincue !

- Si tu le dis »

Il la prit dans ses bras en souriant de plus belle et en lui disant :

« Alors si ma mémoire est bonne, je crois qu'on en était à peu près là… »

Ils roulèrent sur le lit, en riant à nouveau tous les deux comme des gamins.

[Vendredi – quatre heures cinquante quatre]

Pacey referma la porte de la porte de l'appartement de Doug le plus silencieusement possible. Rajustant la bandoulière de son sac de voyage sur son épaule, il descendit les escaliers sans faire de bruit, avant de franchir la porte d'entrée du porche et de se retrouver dans la rue, où l'attendait un taxi. Le voyant approcher, le chauffeur sorti de son véhicule et vint lui prendre son sac pour le mettre dans le coffre de la voiture. Pacey le remercia, ouvrit la porte arrière du taxi, puis prit quelques instants pour observer l'immeuble de son frère dans la nuit. Un mince sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il murmura :

« Je suis désolé, Doug »

Après quelques secondes, il monta dans la voiture. Le chauffeur reprit sa place, démarra la voiture et demanda à Pacey :

« Où allons nous, Monsieur ?

- A l'aéroport de Boston

- C'est parti ! »

Le taxi s'engagea sur la route et Pacey se perdit dans la contemplation du parcours. Il se rendit compte qu'il venait de vivre la semaine la plus étrange de sa vie. La plus troublante, la plus perturbante. La plus terrible aussi : il y a sept jours, il avait des amis. Aujourd'hui, il se sentait plus que seul.

Et Jack… Rien que de penser à Jack, son cœur se disloquait. Comment pouvait-on aimer quelqu'un à ce point et volontairement s'en éloigner ? La vie n'avait décidément aucun sens.

« La musique ne vous dérange pas, Monsieur ?

- Pardon ?

- La musique ? Ça ne vous dérange pas ?

- Euh, non, non

- Bien »

Le voyage continuait, sur l'autoroute maintenant. Pacey s'éloignait : de tout, de ses amis, de sa vie. De Jack. Et l'éloignement ne faisait que commencer. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il écoutait la chanson qui passait à la radio, inconsciemment. Mais une part de lui même retint avec douleur les paroles : la part qui ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à Jack.

_Here the autumn ends bringing back the rain_

_The old Chevy's dead they tried to fix it in vain_

_Elisa's got her first teeth, little Jimmy is getting strong_

_I'm learning guitar I almost know a song_

_I've found some chanterelle at the market this morning_

_I'd like to live in Rome, oh it would be such a good thing_

_Try to grow some flowers, the same I tried before_

_That's all for now_

_Oh yes je t'aime encore_

_But where are you_

_So far with no address_

_How's life for you_

_My hope is my only caress_

_Finally cut my hair, I hear you say at last_

_It's been kind of strange but you see I survived_

_When I'm asked I go out, I dance all night and more_

_But when I dance_

_Je t'aime encore_

_But where are you_

_So far with no address_

_How's life for you_

_Time is my only caress_

_Je t'aime encore just like in an old fashioned song_

_And it burns in my soul, anything else seems too long_

_Oh more and more, it's strong as I can be_

_Oui je t'aime encore_

_But you, you cannot hear me_.

Le cœur de Pacey se fracassa un peu plus, lui faisant un peu plus mal encore. Il vit Jack, un jour qui n'existait pas encore, chez lui, entendant ce qu'il entendait à la radio. Il le vit pleurer, pensant à lui qui était parti, et des larmes inondèrent ses propres yeux. Avant de dévaler lentement ses joues.

« Ça va, Monsieur ? »

Pacey revint à la réalité et tourna la tête vers le chauffeur en s'essuyant les yeux. D'une voix faible, il répondit :

« Oui, oui… Ne vous inquiétez pas

- Vous êtes sur ?

- Oui… C'est juste… »

Il s'arrêta, se demandant bien pourquoi il parlerait de sa vie à cet inconnu. Le chauffeur lui dit :

« C'est juste votre cœur qui se brise une fois de plus, n'est-ce pas ? »

Pacey en fut presque soulagé, aussi ridicule que cela soit en cet instant : que cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas résume en une phrase aussi simple ce qui lui arrivait, c'était apaisant. Il lui répondit :

« Une fois de trop

- Et comment s'appelle-t-elle, celle qui vous a quitté ?

- C'est moi qui m'en vais. Notre amour est impossible »

Pacey fit une courte pause, puis il ajouta :

« Et –il- s'appelle Jack »

Le chauffeur, qui le fixait dans son rétroviseur intérieur, ne sembla pas s'étonner outre mesure, ni s'offusquer ou avoir une quelconque réaction négative. Pacey eut même l'impression qu'il avait pour lui un sourire de compassion. Il lui fit simplement :

« Et ben, à voir votre détresse, vous devez sacrément l'aimer, ce Jack ! »

Pacey eut un rire d'une tristesse insondable. Ses yeux s'embuèrent à nouveau et il regarda à nouveau le paysage en murmurant :

« Ça oui, je l'aime. Et personne n'a idée à quel point »

[Sept heures]

Doug éteignit le radio réveil d'un geste machinal. Se mettant sur le dos, il fixa le plafond un instant, s'habituant à la pâle lueur du jour naissant qui filtrait par la fenêtre. Après un étirement de bras, il se leva et alla directement à la cuisine. Il prit une mug dans un placard, la remplit de café froid, et la plaça dans le micro-ondes qu'il mit en route. C'est en s'appuyant contre le frigo, attendant que sa boisson soit chaude, qu'il remarqua l'enveloppe posée contre la boite à sucre sur le comptoir.

Il s'approcha, bien qu'il pensait déjà savoir ce que c'était, et s'en saisit. Il y avait un simple nom écrit sur l'enveloppe, d'une écriture qu'il reconnu comme celle de son frère. Un simple nom : le sien.

[Huit heures cinquante sept]

Joey allait sonner à la porte de chez Gramms lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit. Elle se retrouva face à un grand jeune homme aux yeux bleus très clairs, absolument charmant. Il lui sourit avant de lui dire :

« Tu es Joey, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle fut très surprise.

« Oui. Par contre moi, je ne te connais pas »

Il lui tendit la main, qu'elle serra.

« Je suis Kyle Hastings

- Ah ! Le petit ami de Jen

- Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite »

Joey lui lança un regard ironique, accompagné d'un sourire assorti.

« Première règle de fonctionnement de notre bande : un secret ne dure pas plus de 24 heures »

Ils se mirent à rire alors que Kyle s'effaçait pour la laisser entrer. Il ferma la porte en lui disant :

« J'essaierais de ne pas l'oublier, Joey

- J'exagère un peu quand même

- Mmhh, je ne crois pas ! »

Ils rirent à nouveau. Jen arriva sur ces entre faits.

« Salut Joey !

- Jen

- Je vois que tu as rencontré Kyle ?

- Oui, nous nous sommes présentés mutuellement »

Kyle s'éloigna un peu pour récupérer le sac de Jen, moment dont Joey profita pour fixer Jen justement, les yeux grands ouverts, en lui murmurant dans un souffle à peine audible :

« Waow ! »

Jen se mit à sourire et fit mine de lui refermer la mâchoire d'une main. Kyle revint à ce moment là, passa un bras autour des épaules de Jen, et lui fit :

« Si tu veux pas être en retard, il faudrait y aller, Jenny »

Joey eut une moue comique en regardant Jen d'un œil complice :

« Jenny, hein ? »

Jen avança, entraînant Kyle à sa suite, tout en disant à Joey :

« La ferme, Potter ! »

Dans un rire général, ils sortirent tous les deux, laissant Joey seule à peine quelques secondes puisque Gramms arrivait dans le hall à cet instant.

« Bonjour, Joséphine

- Bonjour Mme Ryann. Vous allez bien ?

- Très bien, je te remercie. Jack t'attends dans la cuisine

- Merci Mme Ryann »

Joey marcha vers la cuisine. Elle y découvrit Jack devant le comptoir, un jus d'orange à la main, perdu dans ses pensées, devant une quantité incroyable de denrées déposées sur la table pour le petit-déjeuner. Joey fit pour elle même :

« Si j'avais su, j'aurais invité ma classe de littérature... »

L'entendant, Jack se retourna et lui sourit :

« Salut, Joey ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- Bonjour Jack ! Je disais que j'aurais du inviter du monde. Tu comptes manger tout ça ? Il y a de quoi nourrir au moins vingt personnes !

- Tu connais la grand-mère de Jen

- Oui, mais là c'est carrément trop ! »

Il fit le tour et s'avança vers la cafetière.

« Café ?

- Oui, un grand. Ça me réveillera !

- Ça marche ! Assieds-toi Joey, je te l'apporte »

Joey prit place sur une des chaises hautes, et tendit la main vers une pâtisserie qu'elle grignota en attendant. Elle dit à Jack :

« Désolée, je pensais venir plus tôt, mais… »

Elle s'interrompit une seconde, le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle voulait dire et si elle voulait vraiment le dire. Joey décida que oui.

« Mais Dawson n'arrivait pas à se lever ce matin »

Jack, qui posait la tasse devant lui, la dévisagea, surpris.

« Dawson ? Il a passé la nuit chez toi ? Il a des problèmes ?

- Disons qu'il a passé la nuit avec moi, Jack »

La surprise se fit un peu plus grande sur les traits de Jack.

« Avec toi ? Comment ça, avec toi ? Avec toi comme dans : on est un couple ?

- Exactement »

Jack repris sa place et son jus d'orange, toujours surpris.

« Toi et Dawson ? Mais depuis quand ?

- Deux mois avant le film

- Hein ? Tu plaisantes ?

- Non, c'est la vérité »

Jack était maintenant ahuri.

« Mais pourquoi… ? Pourquoi l'avez vous caché ?

- Je n'en sais plus trop rien, Jack. Mais aujourd'hui j'ai envie que tout le monde le sache

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Parce que je l'aime. Rien de nouveau tu me diras, sauf que cette fois j'ai compris

- Compris quoi, Joey ?

- Que je ne peux vraiment pas vivre sans lui »

Il y eut un silence, Jack se retrouvant à la suite de la phrase de Joey confronté à tout ce qu'il pensait de sa relation inexistante avec Pacey. Son visage devint plus triste.

« Jack ?

- Oui ?

- Ça va ? Tu m'as l'air… ailleurs, et un ailleurs qui semble te rendre triste

- Ta dernière phrase m'a fait penser à Pacey »

Joey porta la tasse à ses lèvres et but une gorgée de café.

« Jack ?

- Oui, Joey ?

- Tu l'aimes vraiment ? »

Ils se dévisagèrent, avant qu'il ne lui réponde :

« Oui. Je sais que cela peut paraître impossible, mais pourtant je l'aime vraiment.

- Impossible ? Pourquoi impossible ?

- C'est soudain si on regarde cela de plus près

- Soudain ? »

Joey haussa les sourcils, avant de reprendre :

« Jack, à bien y réfléchir, je crois que Pacey et toi aviez une relation… euh… disons spéciale, et ce depuis des années. Il aura juste fallu un catalyseur pour que vous regardiez tout cela en face, et ce fut le film de Dawson

- A vrai dire, si j'y réfléchi bien moi aussi, je pense qu'il me plait depuis le lycée. Mais je n'avais jamais osé analyser ce que je ressentais pour lui. Pour moi, Pacey était hétérosexuel

- Était ? Tu crois qu'il est gay maintenant ? »

Jack observa Joey à la dérobée avant de répondre :

« C'est en tout cas ce qu'il a dit à Andie

- Pardon ? Qu'est-ce qu'Andie vient faire dans cette histoire ?

- Pacey lui a téléphoné pour lui dire en gros ce qu'il se passait, et Andie m'a fait un mail ensuite

- Et il lui a dit qu'il était gay ? »

Joey semblait surprise, mais aussi dérangée par cette idée. Jack lui demanda :

« Excuse-moi cette question, mais est-ce que l'idée que Pacey puisse être homosexuel te pose un problème, Joey ? »

Joey se tassa sur elle même avant de répondre, mal à l'aise :

« Euh non, non. Ce n'est pas ce que j'insinuais. C'est juste que…

- Oui ? Juste que quoi ? »

Elle planta son regard dans le sien avant de lui déclarer d'un trait :

« C'est juste que deux ex-petits amis homos est une idée que je ne trouve pas très agréable au premier abord »

Il y eut un lourd silence entre eux, avant qu'elle ne reprenne :

« Jack… Ce n'est pas contre toi, ou contre lui. Il… Pacey est un monument de mon histoire personnelle et il… je trouve cette nouvelle situation difficile »

Elle fixa son ami avant d'ajouter :

« Pour le moment »

Elle but à nouveau avant de dire :

« Maintenant, je te le redis : si Pacey et toi deviez être ensemble dans l'avenir, j'en serais la plus heureuse. Parce que je suis votre amie, mais surtout parce que je vous connais intimement tout les deux et que je sais, aussi ahurissant cela soit-il pour moi de le dire, et plus que tout de le penser, vous ne pouvez pas mieux tomber l'un l'autre en vous aimant »

Elle lui fit un sourire et termina :

« Je vais te répéter quelque chose que Pacey m'a dit il n'y a pas si longtemps : Vivez votre vie sans vous soucier de ce que les autres en pensent. Personne n'a le droit de juger ou d'intervenir dans votre histoire »

Jack lui rendit son sourire, ému. Joey se leva et vint le prendre dans ses bras. Ils partagèrent une étreinte amicale, puis se séparèrent. Joey resta près de Jack et lui demanda :

« Il te manque beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est atroce. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de rien ! Je n'ai pas pu lui expliquer tout ce que je ressentais. Il ne répond même pas au téléphone. Je ne demande pourtant pas grand chose : juste lui parler »

Joey prit le temps de réfléchir, avant de se tourner vivement vers Jack.

« C'est tout ? Tu veux juste lui parler ? »

Un peu surpris par la vivacité soudaine de Joey, Jack acquiesça. Son amie poursuivit :

« Lui parler, vous expliquer et accepter ce qu'il en découlera ?

- Oui, mais Joey, où veux tu en venir ? »

Elle lui fit un grand sourire, avant de lui répondre :

« T'as pas envie d'aller faire un tour à Capeside aujourd'hui ? »

Jack eut une expression de surprise intense.

« Quoi ?

- Allez à Capeside, Jack ! Retrouver Pacey et lui dire tout ce que tu as à lui dire

- Mais tu disais que… ? »

Elle le coupa.

« Je sais ce que je disais ! Mais je crois aussi qu'il faut savoir agir parfois, saisir la chance. Ne rien faire, c'est peut-être passer à côté du bonheur, Jack »

Ils se fixèrent intensément. Un tension pleine d'espoir était en train de naître entre eux. Jack se leva brusquement et quitta la pièce en lui disant :

« Je prends mes clefs ! »

[Neuf heures vingt deux]

Jen et Kyle s'embrassaient dans la voiture de ce dernier, lorsque Jen brisa leur étreinte passionnée :

« Kyle ! Il faut vraiment que j'y aille !

- Encore une minute, Jen, rien qu'une minute ! »

Elle éclata de rire.

« Kyle ! Je dois aller en cours ! »

Il la prit dans ses bras, l'embrassant dans le cou en lui murmurant :

« Jen, on vit nos meilleures années. Pourquoi s'embêter à attendre d'être plus vieux pour s'aimer ?

- Parce que si toi tu as quelques millions qui t'attendent déjà en banque et t'assure un avenir radieux, moi je dois continuer mes études au Boston College pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un semblant d'avenir »

Kyle la libéra de ses bras et lui prit la main

« Bon, vu comme cela… »

Elle lui fit un tendre baiser sur la joue.

« Je ne vais pas m'envoler, Kyle

- Je sais, c'est juste que j'aurais envie d'être tout le temps avec toi »

Jen le dévisagea et demanda :

« Sous ton costume de Prince Charmant, il y a quoi Kyle ? »

Il lui sourit avant de répondre :

« Je n'ai pas de costume : je suis tel que tu me vois, Jen

- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète

- Qui t'inquiète ? Je ne comprends pas »

Elle lui fit à nouveau un baiser sur la joue, avant de sortir de la voiture. Il l'appela :

« Jen ! Attends ! »

Elle s'accouda à la portière et pencha sa tête dans la voiture.

« Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ? Dis le moi, s'il te plait »

Elle eut un visage sérieux pour lui répondre :

« Le fait que je pourrais tomber amoureuse de toi tellement tu es toi même, Kyle »

Ils se sourirent tous les deux, puis il se pencha à son tour pour l'embrasser furtivement, avant de lui dire :

« Jen, crois moi ou pas : je ne vais pas m'envoler également. Si tu veux tomber amoureuse de moi, laisse toi aller. L'amour c'est mieux quand c'est partagé »

Jen fut intriguée :

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Cherche ! »

Il démarra la voiture en riant, lui fit un petit signe de la main et s'en alla. Jen se retrouva sur le parking, un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

[Dix heures quatorze]

Dans le satellite de débarquement des vols internationaux de l'aéroport de Boston, une jeune fille blonde patientait dans la zone de présentation des passeports réservée aux citoyens américains. Elle était contente de rentrer enfin chez elle.

[Dix heures trente neuf]

Jack gara sa voiture dans la rue où habitait Doug, juste devant l'immeuble. Il coupa le contact et se pencha à l'arrière dans son fauteuil. Joey lui fit alors un peu sèchement :

« Tu sais quoi Jack ? Je suis contente d'être toujours en vie

- Hein ?

- Tu as roulé un peu trop vite à mon goût ! Il est heureux que nous n'ayons pas croisé la police parce qu'on serait probablement déjà derrière les barreaux ! »

Ils se dévisagèrent, puis elle lui dit, un peu plus douce :

« Mais on va dire que c'était pour la bonne cause »

Jack tourna la tête vers l'immeuble, puis après un silence lui déclara :

« J'ai peur, Joey

- Jusque là, tout est normal

- Non, j'ai peur : peur qu'il me rejette, qu'il ne veuille pas me parler. Peur que tout ce que j'imagine au fond de moi ne soit qu'un rêve de plus, aussi décevant que les autres »

Joey posa une main sur l'épaule de Jack et lui dit :

« Si tu n'y vas pas, tu ne le sauras jamais, Jack »

Il mit une main sur la poignée d'ouverture de la portière, puis se tourna vers Joey :

« Viens avec moi

- Jack, je ne…

- Au moins jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement. S'il te plait, Joey »

Elle prit un moment, puis lui répondit :

« Ok, Jack ! Mais après j'attends dans la voiture, d'accord ?

- D'accord. Et s'il n'est pas là ?

- Doug nous renseignera toujours sur où il se trouve

- Doug ?

- Tu vois ce 4x4 là-bas ? C'est celui de Doug. Ce qui veut dire qu'au moins un des Witter est à la maison. Maintenant, allons-y ! »

Ils sortirent tous les deux, traversèrent la rue et franchirent la porte du porche. Peu après, ils se retrouvaient devant l'appartement de Doug. Jack lança un regard à Joey qui lui fit un signe de tête pour l'encourager à frapper et lui signifier qu'elle était là à ses côtés, puis il cogna trois fois contre la porte. Après un instant, celle-ci s'ouvrit et il se retrouvèrent face à Doug qui, lorsqu'il les vit, eut un sourire triste de bienvenue.

« Jack, Joey… Bonjour »

Le cœur de Jack se serra instantanément au ton du frère de Pacey. Il trouva quand même la force de lui demander :

« Bonjour, Doug. Je suis désolé de te déranger, on est désolé de te déranger, mais je… Est-ce que… ? »

Doug le fixa avant de lui dire :

« Jack, Pacey n'est plus là »

Des larmes montèrent aux yeux de Jack qui se senti tout d'un coup totalement anéanti, comme si tous ses espoirs venaient de mourir en une seconde. Il du s'appuyer au montant de la porte pour être sur qu'il n'allait pas tomber. Joey demanda :

« Où est-il ?

- Je ne sais pas

- Il ne t'a pas dit où il allait ? »

Doug lui fit un geste de la main pour lui dire de patienter, retourna dans son appartement, et revint avec une lettre qu'il lui tendit. S'en saisissant, Joey lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- La lettre qu'il m'a laissé en partant. Tu peux la lire si tu veux »

Il jeta un regard à Jack pendant que Joey ouvrait l'enveloppe. Après un bref coup d'œil au texte, elle lut à voix haute :

_Doug,_

_Je suis obligé d'employer ce moyen un peu tordu pour te parler une dernière fois, mais, comme tu as du le comprendre rien qu'en voyant cette lettre, je suis parti. Et moi et les adieux, ben… Pour l'instant, je ne te dis pas où je vais, mais je t'appellerais ou t'écrirais pour te le dire. Plus tard._

_Je tiens profondément à te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fais pour moi, Doug. Je crois que je ne t'ai jamais autant apprécié que ces 48 heures dernières : je sais maintenant, plus que jamais, que j'ai un frère, un vrai. Je m'excuse pour toutes ces années où je me suis moqué de toi, toutes ces vannes idiotes. Si j'avais su… Promets moi une chose : ne change pas, Douggie, jamais. Tu es parfait comme tu es._

_En chemin, je m'arrêterais pour poster à tous mes (anciens ?) amis une lettre un peu comme celle que tu lis en ce moment : c'est un peu lâche comme procédé, mais je suis trop mal avec moi même pour pouvoir regarder qui que ce soit en face. Pas maintenant. J'espère qu'ils comprendront et qu'il respecteront ma décision. Et si jamais l'un d'entre eux venait te voir, dis lui (ou dis leurs) que je suis désolé. C'est mince comme argument, mais je n'en n'ai pas de meilleur. Parfois, c'est tout ce que l'on est : désolé._

_Maintenant, si jamais Jack venait te…_

Joey s'arrêta et fixa Jack. Il larmoyait en l'écoutant, l'esprit vague, probablement à la recherche de ces fameux rêves impossibles à réaliser. Elle lui tendit la lettre, mais il ne voulu pas la saisir. Doug intervint :

« Tu devrais la lire, Jack »

Jack articula difficilement :

« Je… Je ne peux pas ! »

Doug s'empara de la lettre et lut :

_Maintenant, si jamais Jack venait te voir pour me voir, dis lui que je l'aime, que je l'aime vraiment. Où que j'aille, il sera un peu avec moi. Toujours avec moi. Il ne lui sera très certainement pas facile d'entendre ça, mais il doit le comprendre : je pars à cause de moi, pas à cause de lui. Je pars à cause du fait que je ne sais plus du tout où j'en suis et ce que devient ma vie. La seule chose de sure au jour d'aujourd'hui pour moi est que je l'aime. Le reste, c'est le chaos. Et c'est insupportable._

_J'espère pouvoir trouver un peu de paix là où je vais._

_Je t'aime Doug_

_Pacey_

[Onze heures six]

Joey conduisit pour le voyage de retour vers Boston. Elle se sentait triste pour Jack, triste pour Pacey, triste de voir que l'amour n'est pas tout, et qu'il ne triomphe pas à chaque fois. Elle ne maîtrisait pas vraiment l'impact que tout cela avait sur elle, mais se sentait blessée, vraiment blessée. Jack gardait sa tête appuyée sur le fauteuil, tournée de côté comme s'il regardait le paysage en permanence. Mais ses yeux ne regardaient rien : il était replié sur lui même comme jamais il ne l'avait été.

« Jack ? »

Il n'y eut aucune réponse.

« Jack, réponds-moi

-Quoi ? »

Joey inspira, se rendit compte qu'elle était au bord des larmes, puis lui fit :

« Je suis désolée »

Il ne tourna pas la tête pour lui répondre mais fit, amer :

« C'est l'expression à la mode »

Elle ne renchérit pas, mais Jack poursuivit :

« Et tu es désolée de quoi ?

- De t'avoir donné de faux espoirs »

Un moment passa avant qu'il ne lui dise :

« Ne sois pas désolée de donner de l'espoir au gens, Joey. Jamais »

Le silence retomba, pesant, tellement pesant, qu'au bout d'un moment Joey ne pu plus le supporter, ce qui fit qu'elle mit la radio. Geste qu'elle regretta aussitôt qu'elle entendit la chanson :

_It's sad, so sad_

_It's a sad sad situation_

_And it's getting more and more absurd_

_It's sad, so sad_

_Why can't we talk it over?_

_Oh it seems to me_

_That sorry seems to be the hardest word_

Jack ne tint plus: il s'effondra en larmes. Une seconde de panique totale s'empara de Joey, avant qu'elle ne se gare rapidement sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence de l'autoroute. Elle prit Jack dans ses bras, dans une violente étreinte, où elle se mit à pleurer elle aussi. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, tous deux dévastés par des sentiments trop grands pour que leurs cœurs ne les supportent.

_What do I have to do to make you want me?_

_What do I have to do to make you care?_

_What do we do when it's all over?_

[Douze heures vingt neuf]

Lorsque Joey se gara devant chez Gramms, elle remarqua la Jeep de Dawson également garée dans la rue. Jack, apaisé pour un moment, mais le visage marqué par la tristesse et les pleurs, descendit de voiture et s'avança vers la maison, suivi par Joey. Ils entrèrent dans la maison où ils furent accueilli par la grand-mère de Jen qui semblait radieuse, mais dont le visage se rembrunit un peu à les voir :

« Mon Dieu, mes enfants, vous en faites une tête ! Que se passe-t-il ? »

Jack lui répondit évasivement :

« Tout va bien Mme Ryann, ce n'est rien »

Joey, refermant la porte, ajouta :

« On vient de comprendre que la vie n'est pas toujours clémente »

Elle s'avança vers Gramms et lui demanda :

« Excuse-moi Mme Ryann, mais ce n'est pas la voiture de Dawson garé devant chez vous ?

- Oui, c'est la sienne. Il est dans le salon, avec d'ailleurs Audrey, Jen et Kyle

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font tous là ? »

Gramms fixa Jack et son air radieux revint.

« Jack, mon grand, j'ai une très bonne surprise pour toi »

Le visage de Jack s'éclaira un peu au ton si doux et empreint de joie de la grand-mère de Jen. Il lui fit :

« Une surprise ? Quelle surprise ? »

Joey, qui regardait vers le salon, vit apparaître une personne qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru voir en cet instant. Elle se mis presque à hurler de joie :

« Oh Mon Dieu ! Andie ? C'est bien toi ? »

Andie lui fit un large sourire et se mit à sautiller sur place en lui ouvrant ses bras. Joey se précipita vers elle qui lui dit en la serrant contre son cœur :

« Joey ! Que c'est bon de te revoir !

- Andie ! C'est si extraordinaire de te voir ici ! Comme tu m'as manqué !

- Toi aussi, Joey ! Toi aussi ! »

Ceux qui étaient dans le salon s'avancèrent. Andie embrassa Joey, puis se tourna vers Jack qui n'avait pas bougé. Ils se regardèrent un moment, Jack étant totalement sous le coup de la surprise de voir sa sœur devant lui, avant de s'approcher l'un de l'autre.

« Salut frangin… »

Jack se précipita vers elle en ne pouvant contenir ses larmes une fois de plus. Il serra sa sœur dans ses bras avec force, alors qu'Andie, désemparée, essayait de lui rendre son étreinte et de le calmer un peu. Elle glissa un regard interrogateur vers Joey qui, après un regard à la ronde, annonça :

« Nous revenons de Capeside. Je voulais aider Jack à retrouver Pacey »

Elle fit une pause et ajouta :

« Mais Pacey est parti »


	8. Chapter 8

_Le Temps._

_Aussi tangible qu'impalpable._

_Un des rares points communs à tous les êtres disséminés sur ce caillou flottant dans l'Espace qu'est notre bonne vieille Terre._

_Un paradoxe à lui tout seul, puisque nous n'arrêtons pas d'y faire attention, de le nommer, de lui attribuer sans cesse une durée, alors que…_

_Alors qu'il n'existe pas._

_Pourtant, chaque jour, chaque heure, il est là, nous remémorant à chacun que nous avançons inexorablement vers demain. Vous ne me croyez pas ? Reprenez la première phrase de ce paragraphe : elle lui fait référence dans presque chaque mot. Et le temps que vous la lisiez, il est passé._

_Le Temps passe aussi à Capeside._

_Et à Boston._

_Le Temps passe partout._

_C'est ça, l'Éternité._

0000000000__

EXTRAITS DE LA CORRESPONDANCE PAR COURRIER ENTRE JEN LINDLEY ET PACEY WITTER / ANNEES 2003 A 2008

Mon cher Pacey,

J'ai été très touchée, mais aussi peinée, de recevoir ton courrier auquel je ne m'attendais pas (…) Hawaii ? Mais qu'es-tu donc allé faire là-bas ? (…) Jack n'est pas bien, tu lui manques trop, mais c'est récent (…) Tous ont bien reçu ta lettre, mais s'ils te comprennent, je ne sais pas s'ils te pardonnent. Moi même je ne sais pas si je dois t'en vouloir d'avoir fui pour ton bien ou bien si je dois me réjouir que tu te sentes plus libre (…) Nouvelle incroyable : Andie est à Boston depuis un mois ! (…) Voilà pourquoi je pense être amoureuse de Kyle : il n'est comme aucun de ceux que j'ai pu rencontrer avant (…) J'espère te lire bientôt. Je pense à toi

Salut Jen !

(…) Je n'arrête pas de penser à lui. Dire que j'ai souhaité partir pour y voir plus clair ! La seule chose de sure est qu'il me manque (…) Marty m'a finalement trouvé du boulot : et devine quoi ? Cuisinier en chef sur un petit paquebot privé appartenant à une des plus riches familles américaines ! (…) Le voyage doit durer environ six-sept mois (…) C'est elle qui tient toute la fortune entre ses mains : la grand-mère. Ils lui tournent tous autour comme des rapaces (…) Je crois qu'elle m'aime bien : elle a été très sympa avec moi lors de la première rencontre parce que je viens d'un petit bled du Massachusetts comme elle (…) J'aurais tant aimé revoir Andie ! Dis moi tout : ce qu'elle fait, comment elle est, etc. (…) Kyle est un veinard. Il est avec la plus sincère fille du monde, Jen : toi (…)

Pacey,

(…) Audrey quitte Worthington : ses études sombraient et elle ne se sent plus en phase avec personne (…) pourvu qu'elle ne devienne pas serveuse dans un snack miteux de Los Angeles (…) J'emmène Jack à New York ce weekend : j'en ai marre qu'il se morfonde sur son sort (…) Dawson m'a parlé de sa relation avec Joey : je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait, mais cette fois-ci, ils semblent sur la bonne voie. Impensable ! Mais quelle joie pour eux ! (…) Les exams sont proches : je répondrais peut-être pas de suite à ton courrier si tu réponds à celui-ci (…) Envoie-moi plein de cartes postales ! (…)

Jen,

Désolé pour tant de semaines de silence, mais nous avons beaucoup navigué (…) en France la semaine prochaine (…) Mme Hoffman-Stevenson, la grand-mère, m'adore : elle m'invite des fois dans ses quartiers pour me raconter sa vie et me faire partager ses souvenirs (…) J'aime beaucoup cette femme (…) Un des gars de la passerelle s'intéresse à moi je crois : cette idée me terrifie (…) je ne fais rien pour afficher ma nouvelle sexualité (…) j'y ai bien réfléchi : je pense être vraiment gay, Jen. Il va falloir que je vive avec et que je m'habitue à la douleur des souvenirs avec Andie, Joey ou Audrey (…) avec ce gars, je suis pas prêt (…) encore plus parce que ce n'est pas Jack (…)

Mon cher Pacey,

(…) Waow ! La France ! Je t'envie presque ! (…) il m'emmène quelques jours au Mexique. Kyle est vraiment quelqu'un de bien (…) Je l'aime (…)Ton voyage semble s'éterniser, Pacey : déjà presque neuf mois que vous parcourez le monde (…) Où en es-tu avec ton marin ? Je plaisante…(…) je dois t'en parler : Jack n'est plus célibataire. Histoire incroyable que la sienne. Tu te souviens de ce weekend à New YorkC où je l'ai « traîné » ? Et bien… bang ! Il a rencontré un garçon (…) le truc fou c'est qu'ils s'étaient croisés il y a des années à Capeside lors d'une kermesse (…) il est photographe, il s'appelle Colin Manchester (…) sans vouloir te faire de peine bien sur, mais Jack semble s'accrocher depuis trois mois qu'ils se fréquentent (…) La vie continue pour tout le monde, non ? C'est ce que tu demandais dans ta lettre de départ : qu'on ne t'attende pas (…) Jack à l'air très heureux (…)

Ma chère Jen,

Que de temps passé ! Je pense que les exams de fin de deuxième année approchent pour toi, aussi j'espère ne pas trop te déranger (…) Plus d'un an déjà (…) Savoir que Jack a un ami m'a un peu perturbé, même si le temps et l'éloignement favorise l'oubli (…) j'ai pensé si fort à lui que je me demande si un jour j'arrêterais de l'aimer (…) J'espère qu'ils sont heureux et que ce Colin est gentil avec lui (…) J'ai essayé de mon côté de « sortir » avec le gars de l'équipage, mais il n'était pas (…) en mesure d'attendre que je sois prêt. J'ai laissé tomber (…) Beaucoup de choses se sont passées pour moi (…)Mme Hoffman-Stevenson a fait une attaque (…) suis resté auprès d'elle tout le temps, jusqu'à la fin (…) horrible (…) beaucoup de peine lorsqu'elle nous a quitté (…) Cette brave femme m'aimait bien, mais je n'aurais pas pensé à ce point (…) m'avait couché sur son testament : 300 000 dollars… Oui ! Tu as bien lu ! (…) J'ai décidé de reprendre des études (…) je t'en parlerais mieux plus tard, mais cette carrière m'attire vraiment : j'ai envie de me rendre utile. Et puis ce serait à mes yeux un bel hommage à Mme Hoffman-Stevenson (…) ce qui signifie que je vais devoir retourner à terre (…)

Salut Pacey !

Ce début de troisième année, c'est l'horreur ! (…) son père qui est très malade. Kyle s'absente donc très souvent et il me manque beaucoup (…) Andie étudie enfin à Boston ! Elle est incroyable avec ses expressions italiennes ! (…) Dawson passe son temps entre Boston et L.A. (…) il est à fond dans le monde pathétique du cinéma (…) elle revient avec lui dans 15 jours : ça nous fera du bien de revoir Audrey. A ce propos, elle a ouvert une boutique (…) Prends le temps avec les garçons, Pacey (…) et c'est une spécialiste qui te le dit ! (…) Jack va bien (…) mais je sais qu'il pense à toi parfois : je le vois dans ses yeux. Et Colin aussi : ce qui le rend triste (…) Joey semble de plus en plus promis à un avenir d'écrivain (…) cette soirée où on était tous ensemble, le gang au complet. Tu nous a manqué Pacey : tous ont parlé de toi, Jack semblait si triste après (…) ce qui est encore plus dur pour moi qui ai de tes nouvelles mais ne peut pas en parler (…)

Jen,

Je m'excuse de n'avoir pas répondu à toute tes lettres si nombreuses (…) Déjà le Printemps ! Mais où passe le temps ? (…) les études m'accaparent énormément (…) moi, un bourreau de travail ! Qui l'eut cru ? (…) J'ai fait une rencontre, un étudiant comme moi (…) gentil, et surtout il ne cherche pas à me brusquer (…) Franklin est un ange (…) tu auras ma nouvelle adresse dès que j'habiterais avec lui (…) j'ai trouvé l'essai de Joey sur le net : cette fille est géniale ! Mais j'en étais sur depuis longtemps (…) Content de savoir que Kyle et toi vous êtes réconcilié (…) à te lire, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas comprendre que vous vous aimez (…) Est-ce mal, Jen ? Mais je pense très souvent à lui… (…) Il y a des moments où tous vous me manquez tellement que je sauterais dans le premier avion pour Boston (…)

Mon cher Pacey,

Juste un petit mot depuis Paris où Kyle et moi passons de superbes vacances (…) Je suis contente pour toi : quelle réussite ! (…) le bout du tunnel dans 2 ans, mon grand ! Tiens bon ! (…) j'aimerais bien le connaître. Ce Franklin à l'air d'un type bien (…)

Hello Jen !

(…) à Boston du 15 au 20 du mois prochain (…)

Pacey,

Personne (…) Colin et lui partent pour Thanksgiving (…) Dawson est absent depuis de longues semaines et Joey le rejoint dès qu'elle peut (…) sa nouvelle compagne de chambre n'est jamais là (…) son père à fait une rechute (…) j'essaie de l'aider du mieux que je peux, mais c'est très dur (…) n'aurais tu pas justement un conseil avisé ? (…) Gramms t'embrasse (…) devrais pas te le dire, mais j'ai l'impression que Jack n'a pas encore réussi à t'oublier complètement (…) presque trois ans pourtant (…)

Jen,

(…) il est parti (…) je me sens anéanti (…) comme le seul qui pourrait me consoler (…) Je crois que je vais tout plaquer (…)

Pacey Witter,

Si tu abandonnes maintenant, ne m'écris plus JAMAIS

Je suis sérieuse

JAMAIS

Jen

Ma chère Jen,

(…) extrêmement difficile, mais j'y suis arrivé (…) Plein de projets se bousculent dans ma tête, et je veux en réaliser certains (…) Il me manque toujours, mais c'est comme pour Jack : le Temps aide (…) Plus qu'un an et je pourrais enfin bosser et faire ce que je fais déjà de manière autonome, et qui me plait de plus en plus (…) peut-être pas assez dit, mais Jen, je t'aime. Merci d'être là à l'autre bout de ta plume (…)

Pacey,

Comme tu le disais si justement dans une de tes lettres : mais où passe le temps ? (…) Dans trois mois nous serons tous diplômés (…) je ne réalise pas que j'ai passé quatre ans à Boston déjà !(…) Dawson et Joey comptent partir pour New York (…) il a trouvé un job dans une boite de prod très en vue (…) cette incroyable Joey ! Elle a déjà écrit six chapitres, eu un pont d'or de la part d'une maison d'édition qui la connaissait par ces essais (…) hésitante quand même sur la carrière de prof de littérature (…) Jack et Colin pensent eux aussi aller à New York. On dirait que le gang ne veut pas se séparer (…) Andie s'est trouvé « enfin » un petit ami…italien ! On rêve… (…)dans quelques mois, quand nous serons tous installés dans nos vies et nos carrières (…) suis nostalgique : il me semble qu'hier encore je descendais du taxi devant chez Dawson et que je vous voyais pour la première fois (…) on vieillit (…)

Jen,

(…) serais à Capeside au mois d'Août (…) Doug a très envie de me voir (…) Donne moi l'adresse d'Audrey (…) Il me reste un an à tenir (…) on s'est rencontré lors d'une soirée, mais c'est incroyable ce qu'il a changé en si peu de temps (…) Franklin, c'est vraiment le passé maintenant (…)

Mon cher Pacey,

Tout le monde a été très surpris de ta lettre de félicitation que tu as pris le temps d'écrire pour chacun d'entre nous (…) Joey en a pleuré (…) Andie également (…) tellement de gentillesse pour tous (…) Nous t'aimons vraiment Pacey (…) Trois ans ou dix ans ne changerons rien à cela (…) Reviens (…) Jack a été bouleversé d'avoir de tes nouvelles (…) Colin et lui se sont un peu disputé parce qu'il croit que Jack pense encore à toi (…) Il est temps de nous retrouver avant que La Vie nous sépare pour de bon (…) Définitivement (…)

Jen,

Les années nous éloignent vraiment (…) Encore une de passée (…) J'en suis désolé (…) Tu présenteras toutes mes condoléances à Kyle (…) La vie prend une nouvelle tournure pour moi (…) Je suis diplômé aussi (…) Je fais enfin quelque chose dont je suis fier (…) Quelque chose me console dans le fait que finalement, nous ne nous en sortons tous pas trop mal (…)

0000000000 

_Tic, tac… Tic, tac… Tic, tac…_

_Des millions de fois._

_Des milliards de fois._

_Assez pour remplir cinq années_

_Tic, tac…_

0000000000__

Pacey,

Je garde espoir qu'un jour tu répondes à une de mes lettres. Mais tu es silencieux depuis tellement longtemps que cet espoir s'amenuise au fil du temps qui passe… Nous sommes en 2008. J'ai du mal à le réaliser. Cinq ans déjà que tu es parti.

Joey et Dawson vivent à New York maintenant. J'espère que tu as vu son film : ça devrait te rappeler quelque chose. J'espère aussi que tu as lu le bouquin de Joey. Mon Dieu que cette fille est douée ! Je ne suis pas sure, mais il m'a semblé la dernière fois que je l'ai eu au téléphone qu'elle essayait de me dire qu'elle était enceinte ! On devient adulte à fond et en plein, là !

Jack et Colin se sont trouvés un appartement très sympa, très gay (il me tuerait s'il lisait cela !) dans le New Jersey. C'est proche de leurs boulots respectifs. Colin expose le mois prochain d'ailleurs. Parfois, on dirait que ça ne va pas entre eux, c'est bizarre comme sensation

Audrey est en plein développement de son affaire. Elle compte ouvrir une boutique sur la Cote Est. Devine où ? New York, bien sur !

Andie, qui est toujours avec Fabrizio, passe son temps entre les bureaux CNN de Washington et Atlanta. As-tu déjà vu son émission ? Elle est remarquable

Kyle et moi vivons toujours à Boston, dans la maison dont il a hérité. Il est à fond dans les affaires de son père, bien qu'il essaie de leur donner un aspect plus philanthropique et orienté vers le mécénat. Mais ce n'est pas évident. Moi, et bien j'essaie de ne pas reproduire le schéma de ma mère, mais c'est difficile. Je bosse à temps partiel au Boston College où j'enseigne (oui, oui !) la philosophie (à ma façon, tu t'en doutes bien)

Grams va bien

Que deviens-tu, Pacey ?

Je t'embrasse

Je t'aime

Jen


	9. Chapter 9

Dawson était au téléphone :

« Je n'en sais rien, Maman. Elle est encore avec le médecin en salle d'examen »

Il s'appuya au montant du téléphone public. Une partie de ses pensées était ailleurs, en un endroit de son esprit où elles cohabitaient avec l'anxiété. Dawson commençait à regretter d'être venu en Louisiane. Mais passer du temps avec Joey lui avait paru si important qu'il n'avait pas hésité un seul instant à saisir l'opportunité. Il était si souvent absent de part son travail. De plus, cette petite escapade romantique était peut-être une des dernières avant longtemps. Dans quelques semaines, ils seraient trois : bébé serait là.

Il pensa brièvement au fait qu'une demie heure avant ils étaient tous deux confortablement installé dans leur suite de l'Hôtel Ambassador, savourant le simple plaisir d'être ensemble. Jusqu'à ce que Joey éprouve ces douleurs au ventre. Ces douleurs qui ne cessaient pas. Son regard parcouru à la ronde Les Urgences où régnait une activité de fourmilière, et dans le même temps, il continua sa conversation avec sa mère :

« Maman, ne commence pas s'il te plait… »

Dawson eut une pensée bizarre : il lui sembla que toute sa vie avait été une réussite jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Une impression d'échec le tenaillait et il se sentit soudain effrayé à l'idée de savoir ce que Joey avait. Ou de savoir ce que le bébé avait.

0000000000 

Assisté de son interne, Johana Calloway, le Docteur Lassalle examinait Joey. Cette dernière essayait de ne pas se contorsionner de douleur pour ne pas gêner le travail du médecin. Mais elle avait mal.

« Mademoiselle Potter, êtes-vous sure d'être enceinte de huit mois seulement ? »

Joey réprima une onde douloureuse en grimaçant puis lui répondit d'une voix hachée et intriguée :

« Oui, docteur. C'est ce que dit mon gynécologue à New York : huit mois et une semaine »

Il la fixa d'un œil un peu étrange, avant de cesser son examen et de lui dire en souriant :

« Alors il semblerait que bébé soit pressé de voir le monde, mademoiselle »

Joey le dévisagea, ahurie, la surprise lui faisant oublier ses douleurs quelques secondes

« Vous voulez dire que je vais accoucher ? Accoucher maintenant ? Ici ? »

Il saisit un dossier et lui répondit d'un ton sec où perçait un léger agacement :

« Je crois bien, oui. Et tranquillisez vous : nous ferons cela aussi bien qu'à New York, mademoiselle Potter

- Ce n'est pas ce que… »

Elle s'interrompit, le temps de bloquer la douleur qui lui parcouru l'abdomen, avant de continuer :

« Je ne voulais pas dire qu'accoucher ici me posait problème, docteur. Mais j'avais envisagé ce jour là différemment

- Différemment ?

- Oui, à New York. On avait tout prévu »

Il tendit le dossier à son interne et fit à Joey :

« Certes, mademoiselle, mais La Nature prévoit parfois aussi de nous surprendre. Et ce soir, elle vous a choisi pour la surprise du jour ! »

Il se tourna vers l'interne.

« Bon, alors : écho de contrôle, bilan standard, puis monitoring et perfusion protocole A3 »

L'interne hocha la tête pour approuver. Joey demanda :

« Mais… Mais c'est sur ?

- Que vous allez accoucher ?

- Oui

- Mademoiselle Potter, vous avez perdu les eaux en montant sur la table d'examen, et les douleurs qui vous cisaillent le ventre sont communément appelées contractions. Je pense que oui, on peut dire sans doute aucun que vous allez accoucher »

Il ajouta :

« De plus, le travail étant déjà bien avancé, je préfère qu'on ne vous transporte pas au bloc obstétrique. Je n'ai pas envie que votre enfant naisse dans un couloir ou bien dans l'ascenseur

- Je vais accoucher aux urgences ?

- Oui. Ne vous inquiétez pas, en tant qu'urgentiste je maîtrise très bien ce genre d'acte médical »

Joey se massa le ventre et lui demanda :

« C'est vous qui allez pratiquez l'accouchement ?

- Oui, mademoiselle »

Il s'éloigna vers la porte en lui disant :

« Les infirmières et mon interne vont vous préparer. De mon côté, je vais aller rassurer le futur papa et lui expliquer la situation. Je reviens dans un moment, mademoiselle Potter

- Joey

- Pardon ?

- Je m'appelle Joey. Si vous devez m'aider à mettre mon enfant au monde, autant que vous m'appeliez par mon prénom, docteur

- Entendu, Joey. Je reviens »

Il sortit de la pièce.

0000000000 

Johana Calloway sortit peu après le Docteur Lassalle et se dirigea vers le bureau des infirmières pour y transmettre les prescriptions du médecin.

« Nancy ? »

L'infirmière qu'elle avait interpellé se retourna.

« Docteur Calloway ?

- La jeune fille en salle 2

- Douleurs abdo chez femme enceinte ?

- Oui, c'est cela. Et bien c'est un accouchement imminent maintenant ! »

Elle lui tendit le dossier que Nancy saisit en disant :

« Super ! On manquait d'action ce soir !

- Nancy…

- Je m'en occupe, docteur

- Merci »

L'interne sortit du bureau et Nancy se mit à préparer ce qu'il fallait.

0000000000 

« Monsieur Leery ? »

Dawson bondit de sa chaise lorsqu'il entendit son nom, et il s'avança ver l'homme qui avait parlé.

« Bonsoir, monsieur Leery. Je suis le docteur Lassalle. C'est moi qui ait pris en charge votre amie lors de son arrivée

- Je vous en prie docteur : dites moi qu'ils vont bien tous les deux ! »

Dawson réalisa qu'il venait presque de faire une supplique au médecin, qui lui répondit d'un air amusé :

« Oui, ils vont bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur Leery

- Merci Seigneur »

Dawson prit un instant pour souffler. Le docteur poursuivit d'un air tout aussi amusé :

« J'espère que vous avez choisi le prénom monsieur Leery »

Dawson le fixa, interdit, ne comprenant pas de suite de quoi il parlait. Mais lorsque sa conscience lui révéla le message, il eut un visage illuminé par la joie et la surprise.

« Vous voulez dire que… ? Que Joey va… ? Maintenant ? Ici ? »

Le Docteur Lassalle eut un petit rire et lui répondit :

« Oui, maintenant et ici

- Mais… ? Mais n'est-il pas trop tôt ?

- Que voulez-vous dire par là, monsieur Leery ?

- Il n'y a pas encore neuf mois

- Certes, mais trois semaines d'avance ce n'est pas inquiétant, tranquillisez-vous »

Il jeta un œil à sa montre et ajouta :

« Si tout va bien, dans à peu près deux heures, soit vers une heure du matin, vous et votre amie Joey serez une famille, monsieur Leery »

Il laissa un battement de quelques secondes à Dawson, le temps qu'il réalise et se remette, puis lui fit :

« Venez monsieur Leery ! Je vous conduis auprès d'elle »

0000000000 

Colin posa sa veste dans le fauteuil près de la télé et il regarda Jack qui s'était endormi dans le canapé en l'attendant. Il vint s'asseoir sur la table basse, et, après avoir éteint la télé, il se pencha vers son petit ami pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Jack s'éveilla, se frotta les yeux et demanda :

« Colin ? Mais qu'elle heure est-il ?

- Pas tout à fait minuit. Je suis désolé mais l'expo s'est un peu prolongée »

Jack prit la main de Colin en lui faisant un sourire.

« C'est pas grave

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fais en m'attendant ?

- Rien de très précis : télé, télé et télé

- Je vois ! »

Colin se leva et tendit une main à Jack en lui disant :

« Tu devrais aller te coucher, Jack. Je vérifie mes e-mails, je me douche et je te rejoins »

Jack se leva et vint prendre Colin dans ses bras, avant de lui donner un baiser profond, puis de le regarder avec un air plein de sous-entendus. Colin lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Remarque, tout ça peut aussi attendre »

Il prit Jack contre lui et il le renversa dans le canapé.

0000000000 

« Je vous remercie vraiment, Monsieur Le Président, d'avoir bien voulu répondre à mon invitation, ainsi qu'à mes questions »

Le Président des États-Unis lui sourit et lui répondit :

« Comment vous résister ? »

Elle lui sourit également en retour.

« Merci Monsieur, vraiment »

Son attention se reporta ensuite sur les caméras.

« C'était Andie McPhee pour 'The Word of the Day'. Tout de suite sur CNN, l'analyse du jour des marchés financiers avec John Fortell. A bientôt pour un autre rendez-vous ! Bonsoir ! »

Son sourire se figea jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende « Off ! ». Elle se leva, serra la main du Président qui s'éloigna immédiatement avec sa horde de gardes du corps et de conseillers. Son producteur s'approcha et lui fit :

« Et bien ! Tu l'as pas ménagé, Andie

- Les Américains ont le droits de comprendre, et de savoir

- De savoir quoi ?

- Que ce type est un gros nul ! »

Elle lui fit un grand sourire, et ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux.

0000000000 

Nancy se dirigeait vers la salle 2 où se trouvait Joey lorsque son regard fut attiré par un homme qui se déplaçait dans le couloir parallèle au sien, un homme qu'elle voyait a travers les baies vitrées de la salle de soins centrale. Elle murmura :

« Merde… »

Elle venait de reconnaître un de ses patients, un SDF ayant chuté dans la rue, amené un peu plus tôt, et qui pour l'instant essayait de s'en aller sans qu'on s'en aperçoive. Sa démarche mal assurée indiquait qu'il se trouvait bien encore sous l'emprise de l'alcool.

« Pas question que tu te tires, mon bonhomme ! »

Repérant un collègue dans le couloir où elle se trouvait, arrêté devant un des chariots d'urgence réanimation dont il complétait le matériel manquant, elle l'appela :

« Hey ! Yosh ! »

Le jeune homme se retourna et regarda qui l'appelait ainsi. En soupirant d'exaspération, il lui fit :

« Nancy ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! Personne ne doit m'appeler comme ça ! Mon prénom c'est Pacey !

- Ok, ok… Mais là j'ai pas le temps ! »

Elle lui désigna le SDF qui s'en allait, qu'il vit aussi à travers la baie.

« J'ai un de mes patient qui se fait la malle. Tu peux aller en salle 2 t'occuper d'une femme en pré-partum s'il te plait ? »

Elle brandit le dossier pour lui montrer et le posa sur un des brancards dans le couloir.

« Toutes les prescriptions sont là, Pacey

- Ok ! Cours après l'homme de ta vie et moi je m'occupe des femmes enceintes

- Pour une fois que tu t'occupes d'une femme ! »

Il fit mine de lui lancer une bande de gaze, avant que tous les deux ne se mettent à rire. Nancy s'éloigna à reculons ensuite pour aller à la rencontre de son patient, tout en disant à Pacey :

« Merci !

- A charge de revanche, Nancy ! »

Pacey s'avança et se saisit du dossier, puis se dirigea vers la salle 2. C'est en poussant la porte qu'il jeta un œil à l'entête du dossier pour savoir comment nommer la personne qu'il allait rencontrer. Et là, son cœur s'arrêta. Mais c'était trop tard : il était entré.

« Pacey ? »

Avec hésitation (et honte ?), il leva son regard et découvrit Joey en position demi-allongée sur la table d'examen, et Dawson à son côté qui lui tenait la main. Tous deux le fixaient avec un masque de surprise totale sur le visage. C'était plus que cela en fait : c'était de l'incrédulité.

Personne ne lit dans les pensées de personne. Mais s'ils avaient pu faire cela, aucun d'entre eux n'auraient été étonné de découvrir le chaos indescriptible qui dévastait l'esprit de son voisin. Que ce soit Dawson, Joey ou bien Pacey, aucun ne pouvait plus articuler une pensée cohérente, aucun n'aurait pu soupçonner que la journée se terminerait ainsi. La surprise était totale.

Pacey lâcha la porte qui se ferma lentement et avança de quelques pas. Il parvint à murmurer :

« Joey, Dawson… »

Il y eut un moment de plein silence, où aucune des personnes dans la pièce ne savaient quoi faire. L'hôpital aurait pu s'écrouler en cet instant qu'ils n'auraient pas réalisé. Ce fut Dawson qui le premier retrouva l'usage de la parole :

« Pacey ? Mais c'est extraordinaire ! »

Mal à l'aise, il lui répondit :

« On peut dire ça comme ça, oui »

Dawson s'approcha de lui, hésitant, puis le prit dans ses bras, étreinte à laquelle Pacey répondit faiblement. Puis Dawson lui demanda :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ?

- Je travaille ici, Dawson »

Joey, encore sous le coup de la surprise, finit par pouvoir dire :

« Tu es… ? Tu es infirmier ?

- Oui »

Ce rappel à sa qualification fut pour lui un moyen de fuir la pièce sans s'en aller. Il avança vers le chariot de matériel de la salle et ouvrit un tiroir en disant :

« Et je suis là pour m'occuper de toi, Joey »

Consultant le dossier, il sortit ce qu'il lui fallait du tiroir. Dawson lui demanda :

« Tu travailles ici depuis cinq ans ? Depuis qu'on ne t'as plus vu ? »

Pacey posa le dossier sur le haut du chariot et s'affaira à préparer ce qu'il fallait pour Joey, tout en répondant d'un ton neutre :

« Je travaille ici depuis presque un an. Avant j'ai fait trois ans d'études, et encore avant presque un an sur un bateau »

Il s'approcha de Joey avec un plateau chargé de matériel qu'il posa sur un adaptable. D'un ton professionnel, il déclara :

« Je vais te faire une prise de sang, Joey. Puis après je te poserais un perfusion. Comme c'est une piqûre, ça risque de te faire légèrement mal »

Pacey s'assura qu'elle avait bien compris, lui fit un sourire forcé, puis passa un garrot autour de son bras. Dans sa tête, tous les voyants rouges s'étaient allumés et il régnait toujours un chaos indescriptible dans son esprit. Pacey ne pensait plus depuis longtemps rencontrer un jour une de ses anciennes connaissances de Capeside. Il était en train de désinfecter consciencieusement la peau où il avait repéré une veine, lorsque Joey demanda :

« On va éviter les sujets brûlants jusqu'au bout, ou bien on crève l'abcès de suite, Pacey ? »

Dawson soupira :

« Joey… »

Saisissant un cathéter dans son plateau, nullement déconcentré apparemment, Pacey l'approcha de la veine de Joey en disant :

« Joey, tu vas avoir un bébé »

Il jeta un regard à Dawson et continua :

« Vous allez avoir un bébé. Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment de tenter d'expliquer le pourquoi du comment de ce qu'il s'est passé avant

- Encore une façon de fuir, Pacey »

Dawson fixa Joey avec un regard d'incompréhension. Pacey, lui, ne semblait pas affecté. Il se saisit d'un film transparent et de tubes pour prise de sang, et annonça :

« Voilà. Le cathéter est en place »

Il préleva du sang alors qu'un silence lourd tomba sur la salle 2. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il retourna au chariot ou il prépara la perfusion. Faisant cela, il rompit le silence en disant :

« J'aurais très bien pu envoyer une collègue venir faire les soins, Joey »

Elle le toisa alors qu'il était de dos et lui fit :

« Ça ne rattrape pas les cinq ans qui viennent de passer et où tu aurais pu être mort sans qu'on le sache, Pacey »

Dawson s'emporta :

« Mais enfin, Joey ! Laisse le tranquille ! »

Pacey s'approcha à nouveau de Joey avec la perfusion qu'il suspendit à un crochet au dessus du lit. Il la fixa :

« Les morts n'envoient pas de lettre de félicitations à leurs amis quand ceux-ci réussissent leurs examens et sont diplômés, Joey »

Elle reçut un petit coup à son orgueil avec la pique de Pacey. Ensuite, il lui expliqua :

« Il y a un produit dans cette perf qui va calmer la douleur des contractions. Dans quelques minutes, l'échographiste viendra te voir, puis on te branchera une ceinture de capteurs pour…

- Je sais ce que c'est qu'un monitoring, Pacey. J'ai été suivi pendant ma grossesse tu sais ! »

Dawson lui posa un main sur l'épaule en lui murmurant du coin de la bouche :

« Arrête, Joey »

Pacey l'entendit et fit :

« Ce n'est rien, Dawson »

A ce moment, Nancy entra après avoir frappé. Elle demanda :

« Tout va bien, Yosh ? »

Pacey se tourna vers elle en souriant ironiquement :

« Oui, Nancy. C'est bon

- Ok. J'ai récupéré mon patient, donc si tu veux que…

- Non c'est bon. J'ai fini avec mademoiselle Potter »

En souriant à tout le monde, Nancy quitta la pièce. Dawson regarda Pacey d'un air interrogateur.

« Yosh ? C'est quoi ce surnom ? »

Il allait répondre quand Joey le fit pour lui :

« C'est le nom de l'infirmier gay dans la série E.R. »

Un nouveau silence de plomb s'abattit sur la pièce. Dawson ne savait plus vraiment où se mettre et il ne comprenait pas l'animosité de Joey envers Pacey. Certes, cinq ans s'étaient écoulés, cinq ans où Pacey n'avait pas donné signe de vie. Mais le plus important n'était-il pas de le retrouver ? A ses yeux, il importait peu de savoir ce qu'il avait manqué, ou raté. A ses yeux, l'important était tout ce que cette rencontre fortuite pouvait comporter comme espoir pour le lendemain. Les vraies amitiés ne meurent jamais, et Dawson était plus que ravi de retrouver Pacey. Un Pacey qui semblait avoir réussi et être bien dans sa peau. Peut être ces cinq années avaient-elles été nécessaire finalement ?

La voix de Joey retentit :

« Tu sais que tu te maîtrises très bien, Pacey ? »

Il lui répondit du tac au tac :

« En travaillant ici, il vaut mieux

- Sauf que tu transpires beaucoup »

Pacey fut touché à son tour. Il lui demanda, lassé :

« Je peux savoir ce que tu me reproches, Joey ?

- D'avoir été absent si longtemps par crainte qu'on ne t'accepte pas comme tu étais, et de n'avoir même pas pris la peine d'oser nous en parler ! »

Pacey prit un moment, puis répondit nerveusement :

« C'est donc ça… Tu veux des excuses ? Soit ! Je m'excuse, Joey ! Je m'excuse d'avoir eu besoin de temps pour essayer de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait et pour l'accepter ! Je m'excuse d'avoir loupé cinq ans de ta vie à toi, Joey Potter, la fille la plus importante de l'univers ! Je m'excuse d'avoir voulu vivre seul quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas vivre avec vous ! Et je suis désolé de ne pas m'être confié à toi, mon ex petite amie, sur le fait que désormais j'aimais les garçons ! »

Joey sentit des larmes lui venir, et ses yeux s'embuèrent. Sous le regard d'un Dawson un peu perdu, Pacey poursuivit, franchement énervé :

« Parce que c'est ça qui te ronge et te provoque cette rage que tu as contre moi, Joey ! N'est-ce pas ? Le simple fait qu'au nom de ce qu'il y a eu entre nous je n'ai pas souhaité en parler avec toi !

- Tais toi Pacey ! »

En criant, elle fondit en larmes. Dawson la prit dans ses bras et fixa Pacey un peu à cran. Ce dernier lui fit doucement :

« Je suis désolé, Dawson »

Il se retourna et avança vers la porte. Mais avant de sortir, il leur dit :

« Vous croyez que cela a été facile ? Cinq ans loin de ce qui était ma vie ? Vous pensez vraiment que j'ai fait cela avec plaisir, sans penser à vous ? »

Il les fixa droit dans les yeux

« Si c'est le cas, vous vous trompez »

Pacey quitta la pièce.

0000000000 

Jack et Colin étaient l'un dans les bras de l'autre, dans le canapé où ils venaient de faire l'amour, recouverts d'une simple couverture. La tête posée sur la poitrine de son petit ami, Jack dormait déjà.

Colin, lui, ne dormait pas. Le regard perdu dans la contemplation du plafond éclairé par la pâle lumière lunaire, il semblait en proie à une profonde réflexion.

0000000000 

Ce mercredi 8 Février 2008, à 1h07 précise, le petit Christopher Mitchell Leery fit son entrée dans le monde. Aidée par le docteur Lassalle, Joey mis au monde un splendide petit bébé en parfaite santé malgré la petite avance de son arrivée. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle pleura d'une joie jamais éprouvée auparavant dans sa vie. Et Dawson fit de même. Alors qu'elle serrait contre elle avec une affection immense ce petit être si fragile, et que Dawson la serrait elle dans ses bras en caressant une des mains de son fils avec amour, elle lui murmura entre ses larmes :

« Dawson, regarde le ! Regarde ce que nous avons fait… Il est si petit, si beau »

Il l'embrassa sur le front en la serrant un peu plus contre elle, et il lui murmura à son tour :

« Il est magnifique ton fils, Joey

- Notre fils, Dawson. Notre fils »

Dawson caressa la joue de son enfant d'un doigt léger.

« Je t'aime, Joey

- Moi aussi, Dawson »

Ils restèrent un long moment dans la contemplation de leur fils, avant que Joey ne dise à Dawson :

« Tu devrais aller chercher Pacey, Dawson »

Il la regarda d'un air surpris. Joey expliqua :

« Que je sache, il est encore notre ami, et c'est le seul qui soit dans les parages. Je veux partager cela avec lui

- Tu en es sure ?

- Oui, Dawson. Et je dois aussi lui présenter des excuses »

Il l'embrassa à nouveau sur le front pendant qu'elle lui disait en regardant son fils :

« Maintenant que Christopher est là, je crois qu'il y a des choses plus importantes que les querelles du passé

- Je vais voir si je le trouve »

Dawson sortit de la pièce. Il parcourut le couloir, mais ne vis pas Pacey. Il se rendit alors au bureau des infirmières et tomba sur Nancy.

« Excusez-moi ?

- Monsieur ?

- Je cherche Pacey Witter »

Nancy se pencha dans son fauteuil et jeta un œil à l'arrière salle.

« Yosh ! »

Dawson se mit à sourire et il vit Pacey sortir de l'autre pièce en bougonnant.

« Mais bon sang Nancy ! Je m'appelle Pacey ! C'est pourtant pas difficile ! Pa-cey ! »

Dawson se mit à sourire un peu plus, avant que Nancy ne le désigne du menton à son ami. Pacey tourna la tête et le vit.

« Dawson ? »

Il s'avança vers lui.

« Quelque chose ne va pas avec Joey ? Ou bien c'est le bébé ?

- Non, non Pacey, tout va bien »

Il prit une inspiration et lui déclara :

« Joey et moi nous voudrions te présenter notre fils »

Le visage de Pacey s'illumina : il prit Dawson dans ses bras et, pour la première fois en cinq ans, les deux amis se retrouvèrent vraiment. Tenant ensuite Dawson à bout de bras par les épaules, Pacey lui fit d'un ton joyeux :

« Un fils ! Un fils, Dawson ! C'est génial !

- Oui Pacey, c'est génial !

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Christopher Mitchell Leery »

Pacey eut un sourire complice avec Dawson l'évocation du second prénom. Il lui dit :

« Tu sais comme il aurait été fier de toi, Dawson

- Je le sais, oui »

Pacey passa un bras autour des épaules de Dawson et l'entraîna dans le couloir en disant :

« Alors, allons voir ton fils ! »

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre où Joey avait été transportée juste après l'accouchement, pendant que l'on s'occupait de son bébé pour les premiers examens, et où elle se trouvait avec lui maintenant.

Lorsqu'elle vit Pacey, Joey eut quelques larmes de bonheur qui dévalèrent ses joues. C'était plus fort qu'elle : aujourd'hui, elle était heureuse comme jamais. Elle tendit une main avide vers Pacey pour lui dire d'approcher, ce qu'il fit, avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, Dawson derrière lui le tenant par les épaules. Pacey regarda le petit Christopher qui dormait paisiblement dans les bras de sa maman, et il se sentit soudain lui aussi submergé par une vague de tendresse et de bonheur totalement incontrôlable. Il avança une main hésitante vers le bébé, avant de lui caresser la tête affectueusement. Après un moment, les larmes aux yeux lui aussi, il leur murmura :

« Mon Dieu… C'est incroyable ! Regardez votre fils. Il est si… petit »

Dawson, ému, se mit à rire en disant :

« C'est pas possible : Joey et toi vous aviez répété, non ?

- Pardon Dawson ?

- Tu viens de dire à peu de chose près tout ce que Joey a dit il y a à peine quelques minutes ! »

Ils se mirent à rire doucement tous les trois. Joey s'inclina un peu vers Pacey en lui demandant :

« Tu veux le tenir ? »

Très touché, Pacey essuya ses yeux et il prit délicatement dans se bras le bébé que lui tendait Joey, pendant que Dawson s'asseyait près d'elle. Sous les regards plein d'amour des parents, il se mit à lui chuchoter :

« Bonjour petit Christopher… Bonjour, petit ange… Je vais te dire un secret : tu es le plus beau bébé que j'ai jamais vu. Et crois moi, j'en ai vu beaucoup ici. Tu verras : la vie, c'est merveilleux… Et tu as les plus gentils parents du monde pour t'accompagner sur le chemin. Et surtout, sois en sur, tu ne manqueras jamais d'amour avec eux »

Joey éclata en larmes à l'écoute des paroles de Pacey, et Dawson posa une main sur la nuque de son meilleur ami en signe d'affection en lui disant la voix brisée par l'émotion :

« Merci Pacey. Merci, mon frère »

Pacey, pleurant également, pencha sa tête vers Dawson dans un geste affectif et le toucha du front au niveau de l'épaule, avant de reprendre sa place. Puis il se racla la gorge et fit :

« Je suis désolé de briser ce moment de pure émotion, mais il va falloir que je retourne travailler »

Il tendit le petit Christopher à sa maman, puis se leva. Joey l'interpella :

« Pacey ?

- Oui, Joey ?

- Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure »

Il lui fit un signe de la main lui indiquant que ce n'était rien. Joey poursuivit :

« Je tiens à m'excuser quand même. Je reconnais t'en avoir voulu, Pacey, t'en avoir beaucoup voulu. Peut-être n'ai-je pensé qu'à moi effectivement. Mais aujourd'hui… »

Joey fixa Christopher et poursuivit :

« Aujourd'hui est un nouveau jour. Le commencement d'une nouvelle vie. Je n'ai plus envie de regarder en arrière »

Elle reposa son regard sur Pacey.

« Je veux voir dans ta présence à nos côtés un signe, un signe que tout ce qu'il y a de bien dans ma vie est toujours auprès de moi quand j'en ai besoin, quand il se passe quelque chose de merveilleux pour moi »

Elle lui fit un sourire d'une beauté simple.

« Merci d'avoir été là. C'est bon de te revoir. Et je voudrais que tu saches que… »

Elle regarda le bébé, puis revint à Pacey.

« Tu nous manques Pacey »

0000000000 

Ce même mercredi, à cinq heures trente du matin, Dawson était assis, pensif, en salle d'attente des Urgences, un café à la main.

« Ça va Dawson ? »

Il leva les yeux et vit Pacey qui s'approchait et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Ça va. La nuit a été longue. Je réfléchissais

- Joey et le petit vont bien ?

- Ils dorment. Je me demande lequel des deux est le plus fatigué : la maman ou le bébé ! »

Ils sourirent, puis Dawson demanda à Pacey :

« Tu travailles encore ?

- Mon service prend fin à six heures »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment.

« Pacey ?

- Oui Dawson ?

- Je suis père. Je suis père de famille

- Oui, Dawson. Et si c'est de l'angoisse que je sens dans ta voix, je peux te dire qu'elle n'a pas lieu d'être. Avec un père comme tu as eu, je sais que tu seras toi aussi un modèle pour ton fils »

Ceci dit, il fixa Dawson qui lui sourit en remerciement. Un autre moment de silence passa, rompu à nouveau par Dawson :

« Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Vas-y

- Tu n'as pas eu l'air surpris

- Surpris ? Surpris par quoi ?

- Joey et moi, Joey enceinte… On dirait, c'est mon impression, juste une impression, que tu le savais »

Pacey se tourna vers Dawson et lui expliqua :

« Je le savais, oui

- Mais comment ?

- Jen et moi nous correspondons par lettre depuis que j'ai quitté Boston »

Dawson le dévisagea, ahuri.

« Ah ben ça !

- Je sais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur la vie de chacun d'entre vous. J'ai vu ton film, Dawson. J'ai lu le livre de Joey, je sais ce que deviennent Jen et son petit ami. J'ai souvent regardé l'émission d'Andie. Je suis au courant aussi pour Jack… Je sais où la vie vous a conduit, ce que vous êtes devenus

- Tu as suivi notre évolution sans donner de tes nouvelles ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Je ne voulais pas perdre contact, savoir ce que vous deveniez. J'avais dans l'idée de revenir »

Il fit une pause, puis ajouta :

« Un jour… »

Dawson but son café et lui demanda :

« Et tu comptes revenir quand ? »

Pacey soupira :

« Dawson… Tu sais ce que c'est : on croit que c'est temporaire, puis on s'installe sans s'en rendre compte. Ici, j'ai un boulot, j'ai une vie, de nouveaux amis, des collègues

- Un petit ami ? »

Il regarda Dawson dans les yeux et lui répondit :

« Oui »

Dawson lui dit ;

« Tu peux m'en parler si tu veux

- Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire : il s'appelle Josh, il est infirmier comme moi, dans cet hôpital et voilà !

- Ça se passe bien entre vous ? »

Pacey eut un petit rire nerveux :

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous ayons cette conversation

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise

- Non, c'est pas ça Dawson. Je pensais pas pouvoir discuter un jour avec toi de mon petit ami

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Probablement toujours cette peur stupide d'être rejeté »

Dawson prit un ton sérieux :

« Pacey, à mes yeux, avant d'être gay, tu es Pacey. Le reste n'a pas d'importance »

Ils échangèrent un regard profond.

« Merci Dawson

- De rien, je le pense

- Je sais »

Pacey se leva.

« Bon, j'ai encore deux ou trois choses à faire. Aussi…

- Pacey ?

- Oui ?

- Nous allons garder contact, n'est-ce pas ? »

Dawson ne décrocha pas son regard des yeux de Pacey pour être sur d'y percevoir la vraie réponse.

« Bien sur, Dawson »

C'était la vraie réponse.

0000000000 

New York, huit heures quarante cinq. Colin entra dans sa galerie qui était ouverte déjà. Le jeune homme avec qui il travaillait ici s'avança vers lui

« Bonjour, Colin

- Salut, Mark »

Mark regarda en arrière de Colin, puis lui demanda :

« Jack n'est pas avec toi ?

- Non »

Mark se pencha alors et il embrassa furtivement Colin sur les lèvres.

« Mark ! Pas ici, je te l'ai déjà dit »

0000000000 

Joey resta hospitalisé quatre jours. Entre temps, Gale était venu de Capeside pour aider les nouveaux parents. Elle fut très contente de revoir Pacey et fut très fière de voir ce qu'il était devenu. Mais surtout, être grand mère sembla lui redonner une nouvelle jeunesse.

Dawson avait prévenu tout le monde par téléphone de l'heureux événement, mais comme le lui avait demandé Pacey, il n'avait pas mentionné la présence de ce dernier en Louisiane. Tous furent très heureux pour le couple et ils saluèrent l'arrivée du petit Christopher par un nombre incroyable de cartes et de coups de téléphone, le tout assorti de fleurs, de ballons et peluches en tout genre.

Puis vint le jour où Dawson, Joey et le bébé durent rentrer.

Après avoir accompagné sa mère à l'aéroport, Dawson revint prendre Joey et le bébé à l'hôpital. Pacey était avec Joey au moment où il entra dans la chambre. Il les aida à porter quelques affaires à la voiture, puis observa Joey qui regardait anxieusement Dawson installer son fils dans le siège auto spécial.

« Ça va aller, Joey »

Elle se tourna vers Pacey.

« Oui, sauf que New York c'est pas franchement la porte à côté !

- Vous allez prendre le train. C'est pas comme si vous deviez faire toute la route en voiture

- Mais Chris est si petit »

Il la fixa :

« Joey, tu es une excellente maman. Ne commence pas à t'angoisser à l'avance : attends qu'il est 15 ans et qu'il s'intéresse aux filles ! Là tu pourras te faire du mouron ! »

Ils rirent tous les deux. Dawson les rejoignit.

« Ça y est : Chris est attaché, les bagages sont dans le coffre. C'est quand tu veux, Joey ! »

Pacey sortit un petit bristol de la poche arrière de son jeans et le leur tendit

« C'est mon numéro de téléphone, de portable, et mon adresse »

Dawson s'en saisit, regarda Joey d'un air étrange que Pacey nota.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a vous deux ?

- Pacey as-tu des vacances en juillet ? »

Il observa ses deux amis avant de répondre à Dawson qui lui avait posé la question :

« Pourquoi cela ?

- Joey et moi avons eu une conversation et nous souhaiterions que tu viennes en juillet à Capeside, pour la fête nationale

- Le 4 juillet ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a donc de spécial ce jour là ? »

Joey lui expliqua :

« Depuis la fin de l'université, nous avons pris comme habitude de tous nous revoir deux fois par an. Aux alentours de Noël et le 4 juillet »

Pacey la fixa en lui demandant d'un ton interrogateur :

« Nous ?

- Toute la bande que nous formions à l'époque »

Il y eut un petit silence. Pacey observait ses deux amis qui n'attendaient qu'une chose : qu'il dise oui. Au fond de lui, il se demanda s'il était près à ça, s'il se sentait capable d'enfin affronter tous ses amis. Il s'était déjà demandé cela auparavant, mais en y pensant comme à toute ces choses auxquelles on pense en se disant « un jour… » et qu'on ne fait finalement jamais.

« Pacey ?

- Je viendrais »

Un sourire se peignit sur tous les visages. Dawson reprit :

« Nous avons également parlé d'autre chose, pour plus tard

- Tiens donc !

- Nous souhaiterions aussi que tu sois présent au baptême de Christopher

- C'est très gentil à vous. Je verrais ce que je peux faire d'ici là »

Joey fit un pas vers lui et déclara :

« Attends, tu n'as pas compris Pacey. Tu devras venir !

- Je devrai ?

- Oui, tu devras ! Christopher aura besoin de son parrain ce jour là »

Pacey fut très surpris, avant de se sentir très heureux et touché par cette marque de confiance. Il prit Joey dans ses bras et attira Dawson dans l'étreinte. Il leur dit :

« Merci, merci vraiment

- De rien, Pacey »

Dawson s'approcha ensuite du véhicule en disant :

« Bon ! A nous New York et ses rues gelées ! »

Il monta en voiture, suivi par Joey. Pacey se pencha par la fenêtre pour faire un signe et un baiser à Christopher.

« A bientôt, p'tit ange ! »

il se redressa.

« Dawson, Joey : prenez soin de mon filleul, d'accord ?

- D'accord Pacey !

- On veillera sur lui comme s'il était notre fils ! »

En riant, ils se firent au revoir de la main, et Pacey regarda la voiture s'éloigner.

0000000000 

Jack et Jen marchaient d'un bon pas dans une rue de Soho en ce premier jour du printemps. Ils avaient profité d'un jour de repos de Jack pour se retrouver et faire une petite virée new-yorkaise. Pour l'heure, ils se dirigeaient vers la galerie de Colin pour voir si ce dernier n'avait pas quelques minutes pour prendre un café avec eux.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux abords de la galerie, parlant de tout et de rien, Jen, qui regardait en avant, marqua un brusque arrêt et attrapa Jack par le bras.

« Hey ?

- Jack, euh, si nous allions… ? D'abord je…

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends, Jen »

Elle avait un visage décomposé.

« Jen ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? On dirait que tu viens de voir un fantôme !

- Jack… »

Elle soupira, puis le fixa très tristement.

« Je suis désolée, Jack

- Désolée ? Désolée de quoi ? »

Elle se tourna vers sa droite et lui dit en lui montrant du regard ce qu'elle avait vu :

« Que tu vois cela »

Jack sentit une peur, surprenante en cet instant, mais dévastatrice, lui tenailler immédiatement le ventre. Il pivota son regard dans la direction de celui de son amie et il vit… Il vit Colin sur le pas de la porte d'entrée de la galerie. Il vit Mark, le co-propriétaire de la galerie, également sur le pas de la porte d'entrée. Il les vit… Soho est un quartier où rien ne dérange rien : personne ne s'offusque de voir passer une fille arborant vingt piercings sur son visage, ou bien un homme d'âge mur avec des cheveux de couleurs vertes. Rien n'est choquant ici à part la normalité, peut-être. Un petit monde où tout est possible. Dans ce monde, Jack vit Colin et Mark, son soit disant collègue de travail, s'embrasser amoureusement sous le regard blasé des passants.

0000000000 

La nuit était presque tombée lorsque Colin sonna à la porte d'entrée de la résidence Hastings. Cette dernière s'ouvrit et Colin se trouva face à Kyle, un Kyle qui le regardait d'un air supérieur et méfiant. Forcément, il savait. Hésitant, Colin finit par demander :

« Bonsoir Kyle. Est-ce que Jack est chez vous ? Je le cherche partout »

Kyle s'avança sur le perron en fermant la porte derrière lui, ce qui eut pour effet de faire reculer Colin. Calmement, il lui répondit :

« Jack est ici, oui »

Le ton se fit plus sec, voire méprisant :

« Mais je doute qu'il est envie de te voir, Colin »

Colin rassembla son courage et fit :

« Je voudrais juste lui parler, essayer de m'expliquer

- Essayer de t'expliquer ? Mais il n'y a rien à expliquer, Colin

- Pardon ?

- Tu as embrassé quelqu'un d'autre. Fin de l'histoire »

C'était dit avec tellement d'amertume et de rage que Colin ne trouva plus les mots qu'il avait pensé dire l'instant d'avant. Kyle poursuivit :

« Maintenant, tu peux reprendre ta voiture et disparaître »

Colin s'emporta :

« Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi, Kyle !

- Ce n'est pas un ordre, c'est un conseil »

Le ton devenait lourd et haineux. Colin ne désarma pas :

« Un conseil ? C'est marrant, mais dans ta bouche on dirait une menace

- Va savoir »

La porte s'ouvrit et Jack apparut sur le seuil. Il fixa les deux garçons, puis s'avança à côté de Kyle.

« C'est bon Kyle, je m'en occupe »

Ne quittant pas Colin des yeux, Kyle demanda à Jack :

« Tu en es sur ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas »

Sur un dernier regard sévère pour Colin, Kyle se retourna et ouvrit la porte en disant :

« Je suis derrière la porte si besoin, Jack »

Jack et Colin se retrouvèrent seuls. Il y eut un court silence.

« Jack…

- Épargne-moi la grande scène, Colin ! Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur ! »

Colin s'empourpra et cria presque :

« La grande scène ? Non mais quel culot ! Je rentre à l'appartement pour découvrir que toutes tes affaires ont disparu, je trouve un post-it sur le frigo où il est écrit simplement 'Bye' dessus, je n'arrive pas à te joindre au téléphone, je viens ici pensant te trouver et je tombe sur le Cerbère de la Porte qui me menace presque ! Et c'est moi qui joue la grande scène ? »

Ils se toisèrent, Colin reprenant son souffle. Il finit par ajouter d'un ton plus calme :

« Jack, laisse-moi t'expliquer

- Quoi ? Que tu me trompes avec Mark ? Je le sais déjà, merci !

- Jack je veux… »

Jack ne le laissa pas finir et fit :

« Nous deux c'est fini, Colin. Fini ! Je ne peux pas te pardonner, je ne pourrais jamais. Pas après tes beaux discours sur nous. Tu as tout gâché, tout détruit. Quand je pense que tu disais…

- C'est de ta faute, Jack ! »

Colin venait de crier. Et ce qu'il avait dit rendit Jack ahuri et blessé plus encore.

« De… ? De ma faute ? De ma faute ? »

Une fureur envahissait l'esprit de Jack et il cria à son tour :

« Tu vas quand même pas me faire passer pour le coupable ? Tu as embrassé Mark, Colin ! Pas moi ! Je n'ai rien fait toutes ces années que de t'aimer et être fidèle

- Non »

Colin avait prononcé ce mot sourdement, comme s'il réprimait une douleur.

« Non ? Comment ça, non ? »

Colin leva les yeux vers lui et fit d'un ton morne :

« Je ne remets pas en cause ta fidélité, Jack. Mais je n'en dirais pas autant de ton amour

- Pardon ?

- Oui, j'ai embrassé Mark. Pour tout te dire, lui et moi avons une relation depuis un an et demi. Une vraie relation

- Un an et demi ? »

Jack en eut les larmes aux yeux et sa fureur se multiplia.

« Comment oses-tu te tenir en face de moi et me dire cela, Colin ?

- Parce que je suis honnête et que je veux que tu saches la vérité

- N'emploie pas des mots que tu ne comprends pas, Colin ! »

Jack ne décolérait pas, Colin semblait simplement triste maintenant. Ce fut lui qui reprit :

« La vérité, Jack, est que tu ne m'as jamais aimé »

Ce fut comme un réflexe : le bras de Jack se leva sous l'impulsion de la rage, de la douleur et de la colère, et il gifla Colin bruyamment. Il y eut un moment terrible, de vide absolu, avant que tous deux ne se fixent, Jack les larmes aux yeux et tremblant, Colin anéanti et comme absent. Il poursuivit pourtant :

« La vérité, Jack, est que depuis cinq ans, tu cours après quelqu'un que tu aimes et qui n'est plus là. La vérité, Jack, est que depuis cinq ans, tu n'est que 'juste' amoureux de moi. La vérité, Jack, est que depuis cinq ans ton cœur ne réagit qu'à un seul prénom »

Colin fit une pause, observant Jack qui semblait lutter contre une force interne en train de le dévaster. Il murmura :

« Pacey »

Jack ne put retenir ses larmes. Colin murmura à nouveau :

« Je suis désolé »

En faisant un effort surhumain, Jack finit par articuler :

« Ce… n'est pas vrai !

- Jack, mens moi si tu veux, mais ne te mens pas à toi même »

Colin se reprit un peu et dit :

« J'ai essayé, Dieu sait que j'ai essayé de te faire oublier tout cette peine qui était en toi quand nous nous sommes rencontrés. Et je sais que j'y suis arrivé. Mas je n'ai pas pu te faire oublier l'amour que tu as pour lui »

Colin fit une courte pause.

« Je ne dis pas que tu ne m'as pas aimé, Jack. Mais pas comme je le voulais. Pas comme moi je t'aimais

- M'aimais ? Parce que tu ne m'aimes plus ? Comme ça ?

- Je ne t'aime plus comme avant. Je me suis fatigué d'attendre »

Ils se fixèrent : aucun ne ressentait plus de colère maintenant que tout avait été dit. Colin termina :

« Finalement, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Il fallait que ce soit ainsi. Je n'ai pas employé la bonne méthode pour te le faire comprendre, mais tu l'as compris »

Jack ne savait plus quoi penser, dire ou faire. Colin avait raison. Et c'est ce qui lui faisait le plus mal. Il avait cru que le temps l'aiderait à oublier, mais non. Son cœur ne savait aimer qu'une personne : Pacey Witter. Colin se recula :

« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je parte maintenant… »

Il essaya de faire un sourire à Jack, puis se retourna et s'éloigna. Jack cria :

« Colin ! »

Ce dernier s'arrêta et se retourna. Jack lui fit :

« Je suis… Je suis désolé »

Colin eut un petit sourire :

« D'aimer quelqu'un ? »

Son regard se fit plus triste et il termina avant de s'en aller :

« Adieu Jack »

Il disparut dans la nuit. Jack ne devait jamais le revoir. Il retourna dans la maison où Jen et Kyle l'accueillirent, hésitants à lui demander quoi que ce soit. Jack les fixa, tristement, puis se mit à pleurer à nouveau. Kyle s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras.

« Ça va aller, Jack. Ça va aller. C'est fini »

0000000000 

L'été était là et il faisait chaud. Dans la salle d'embarquement de l'aéroport national Ronald Reagan, Audrey avait son portable vissé à l'oreille et la conversation semblait prendre une tournure qui l'agaçait. Elle faisait tout pour écourter la conversation.

« Excusez-moi, je ne voudrais pas vous paraître impolie, mais je dois vraiment y aller : mon avion est sur le point de décoller »

La personne à l'autre bout du fil sembla comprendre puisque Audrey dit ensuite :

« Sans problème, je vous rappelle après-demain… Ce fut un plaisir également… Bonne fête du 4 juillet à vous aussi ! Nous nous verrons vendredi…. Au revoir ! »

Elle raccrocha en maugréant :

« Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'ouvrir une boutique à New York ? »

La jeune fille à côté d'elle était elle aussi au téléphone, et sa conversation n'était pas des plus joyeuses non plus :

« Mais Ron, je me fous de savoir ce que la chaîne demande ou exige ! Je n'interviewerai pas ce type ! »

Le Ron en question du lui dire quelque chose de terrible car elle fut soudain hors d'elle :

« Ah oui ? Et bien tu leur diras que je suis à deux doigts d'aller voir si la rumeur selon laquelle CBS et NBC ont de très bonnes rédactions est vrai ! »

Et elle ferma le clapet de son mobile avec rage. Le garçon assis à sa droite lui posa un bras sur l'épaule et lui murmura :

« Calme-toi, Andie »

Elle se tourna vers lui et après une grande inspiration, répondit :

« Pardon, mais ce boulot à le don de me mettre sur les nerfs parfois ! »

Andie demanda ensuite à Audrey :

« Et apparemment, il n'y a pas que mon travail qui soit exaspérant

- Ce n'est pas mon travail, c'est une cliente exigeante

- Une cliente ? Tu te mets dans un état pareil pour une cliente ?

- Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle cliente

- Ah bon ? C'est qui ?

- Hilary »

Andie ouvrit de grand yeux et demanda :

« Hilary ? Hilary Clinton ?

- Oui, Andie. Et ferme la bouche, tu vas avaler une mouche ! »

Cette remarque fit sourire Fabrizio, le petit ami d'Andie, qui lui fit :

« Tu passes ta vie à questionner les grands de ce monde et tu t'étonnes qu'une de tes amies puisse connaître quelqu'un d'important ? »

Andie ne prêta pas attention à la remarque et demanda vivement à Audrey :

« Audrey ! Tu dois m'aider ! Hilary n'a jamais voulu venir dans mon émission, mais si toi tu la connais, on pourrait peut-être… »

Audrey l'interrompit :

« Hop hop hop ! On est en congés, tu te souviens? »

Nouveau sourire de Fabrizio, qui fit à Audrey :

« Si tu arrives à la convaincre sur ce point, dis moi comment ! »

Andie ne prêta pas attention une fois de plus et continua à parler à Audrey :

« C'est très important pour moi, Audrey

- Andie, pas maintenant ! On en parlera si tu veux, mais plus tard

- C'est promis

- Oui, Andie ! C'est promis ! »

Audrey se pencha en avant et fit un clin d'œil à Fabrizio en lui disant ironiquement :

« Ça doit être drôlement 'top' la vie de couple avec elle »

Ils éclatèrent de rire, alors que dans le même temps, les hauts-parleurs annonçaient leur vol. Vingt minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans l'avion, attendant le décollage. Pendant qu'Andie était au toilettes, Audrey demanda à Fabrizio :

« Alors ? Vous vous êtes décidés pour quelle ville ?

- Je pense qu'on va définitivement s'installer ici, à Washington

- Andie laisserait tomber Atlanta ?

- Je crois qu'Andie en a marre de faire les déplacements. Et puis la capitale offre plus d'opportunités pour elle »

A ce moment, Andie revint et s'installa entre eux. Elle demanda à peine assise :

« Alors ? Que pensez vous que la surprise de Dawson et Joey soit ? »

Audrey la fixa et lui demanda dans un sourire :

« Tu ne débranche jamais ton cerveau, Andie ? »

Fabrizio eut un petit rire, se pencha vers Andie pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue et dire :

« Si seulement ! »

Andie ne fit cas de rien et reprit :

« Moi je suis très intriguée. Je me demande bien ce que c'est ! »

Audrey ajouta :

« Moi, je veux juste passer du bon temps et revoir cet adorable petit bambin qui est leur fils »

0000000000 

Jen, Kyle et Jack étaient dans le train qui les emmenait vers Capeside. Bercé par le roulis, Kyle semblait s'être assoupi. Jen lisait un bouquin de philo qu'elle avait retrouvé lors de la fin de l'année scolaire, et redécouvrait qu'il n'y a pas de désir sans passion. Ce dont elle doutait profondément.

« Jen ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers Jack.

« Oui ?

- C'est quoi ? »

Elle lui fit un sourire amusé :

« Tu le saura plus tard, Jack

- Tu ne veux pas me dire ce que c'est que cette surprise ?

- Si je te le disais, ce n'en serait plus une !

- Mais Dawson et Joey le savent, je vois pas pourquoi tant de mystère !

- C'est plus drôle ainsi

- Drôle ? Pour qui ? Pour ceux qui savent ? »

Elle eut un sourire, puis replongea la tête dans son livre en disant :

« Patience, Jack ! On sera bientôt à Capeside

- Tu parles ! »

0000000000 

Joey jetait un œil distrait par la fenêtre lorsqu'elle vit arriver un taxi. Elle se leva et s'avança vers la cuisine ou Dawson et sa mère était en train de discuter en sirotant une limonade pour oublier la chaleur.

« Je crois qu'ils arrivent »

Dawson posa son verre et lui demanda :

« Les new-yorkais ?

- Non, les autres. Je pense avoir reconnu Andie dans le taxi »

Ils sortirent tous sous la véranda pour accueillir leurs amis. Sortant de la voiture, Andie agita la main vers eux en disant :

« Dawson ! Joey ! »

Joey descendit les marches en répondant à Andie et prit Audrey dans se bras alors que celle ci sortait à peine du taxi

« Audrey ! C'est si bon de te revoir !

- Salut Joey ! Tu m'as manqué ! »

Elles se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre un moment, alors que Dawson s'approchait d'Andie pour la prendre dans ses bras tout en serrant la main à Fabrizio. Puis Audrey étreignit Gale qui s'était approchée avant de serrer Dawson dans ses bras, pendant que Joey saluait Andie et son petit ami, qui eux saluèrent Gale peu après. Joey demanda :

« Le vol s'est bien passé ? »

Audrey, prenant ses valises dans le coffre, aidé par Dawson et Fabrizio, fit en souriant :

« Super ! Andie a parlé tout le long ! »

Andie s'écria:

« Hey! Ce n'est pas vrai ! »

Ce qui fit rire tout le monde. A ce moment, un autre taxi vint s'engager sur la propriété. A l'intérieur, ils virent Jen, Kyle et Jack leur faire des signes. Tout ce petit monde se salua en embrassades et étreintes, tous ravis de se revoir enfin. Jen fixa Dawson et Joey et leur dit :

« Pitié ! Jack me harcèle depuis New York pour savoir qu'elle est cette fameuse surprise. Dites le lui ! »

Andie haussa les sourcils.

« Parce que tu es au courant, Jen ? »

Audrey soupira :

« Oh non, Andie… Laisse nous voir le petit Chris d'abord »

Andie, ne démordant pas, se retourna vers Dawson et Joey :

« Et moi qui me torture depuis que vous nous avez annoncé cela ! C'est quoi alors ? »

Joey jeta un œil à Dawson, puis revint à Andie.

« Tu ne changeras jamais, Andie !

- Allez Joey, ne nous laisse pas attendre plus longtemps ! Nous sommes tous là, tu peux nous le dire maintenant ! C'est quoi ? Vous allez vous marier ? Dawson va faire un film de ton livre? Non, mieux ! Tu es enceinte de nouveau ! C'est ça hein ? »

Une voix s'éleva alors. Une voix que la plupart d'entre eux n'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps, voire même jamais concernant Kyle et Fabrizio. Venant de la véranda terrasse, ils entendirent :

« Non, McPhee. La surprise, c'est moi »

Ils levèrent les yeux vers la maison et découvrirent Pacey qui se tenait là sur les marches.

Il y eut le plus grand moment de surprise collectif que le groupe ait connu, à des degrés divers chez chacun, mais intense pour tout le monde. Du moins pour tous ceux qui ne connaissaient pas la fameuse surprise à l'avance.

Andie, bouche bée, tourna lentement, très lentement, la tête vers Dawson et Joey pour être sure qu'elle ne rêvait pas, et le visage rieur de cette dernière lui appris que non : Pacey se tenait bien là, devant eux. Il descendit d'ailleurs les marches, puis en avançant vers eux fit à Andie :

« Ça doit être une des rares fois où je te laisse sans voix, Andie »

Comme si cela lui redonnait la parole, elle se mit à crier de joie et se précipita vers lui :

« Pacey ! Mon Dieu, Pacey ! C'est toi ? »

Il la reçu dans ses bras comme s'il attrapait un ballon de foot en plein vol, tellement elle fonça sur lui. Andie pleurait de joie en le serrant contre lui et en disant :

« Pacey ! Il y a si longtemps ! Comme je suis heureuse de te revoir !

- Moi aussi, Andie, moi aussi. Et tu n'imagines pas à quel point ! »

Il avait les larmes aux yeux en lui disant cela, et resserra son étreinte. En même temps, il jeta un regard à Jack, un Jack qui paraissait stupéfait, pétrifié par la surprise. Audrey, les yeux humides, s'avança vers eux :

« Hey Andie ! Laisses en un peu aux autres ! »

Andie s'écarta, mais ne lâcha pas le bras de Pacey, alors que celui-ci serrait Audrey contre elle en l'embrassant dans le cou. Audrey lui dit :

« Tu ne peut pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir de te revoir, Pacey

- J'en ai bien une petite idée, Audrey. Crois moi ! »

Puis Jen approcha et étreignit longuement son ami en ayant soudain un cœur trop gros pour elle, ce qui la fit fondre en larmes. Kyle vint derrière elle pour la consoler : Jen se serra contre lui en regardant Pacey, un sourire sur les lèvres. Kyle tendit la main :

« Bonjour Pacey »

Pacey lui serra la main en lui disant :

« Bonjour, Kyle. Je suis enchanté de te connaître enfin. Jen m'a tellement parlé de toi

- Je me doute bien, oui, vu qu'elle savait apparemment que tu serais là »

Andie fit alors à l'adresse de Jen :

« Mais c'est vrai, ça ! Tu savais et tu ne nous a rien dit ! »

Jen se mit à rire :

« Et rater l'expression de vos visages ? Pas pour tout l'or du monde ! »

Pacey revint à Kyle et lui dit :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas : elle n'a dit que du bien de toi, et je la crois sur parole »

Kyle lui fit un sourire et répondit :

« Merci, Pacey. C'est très gentil »

Fabrizio vint à son tour lui serrer la main.

« Ravi de te rencontrer, Pacey

- Également, Fabrizio

- Andie ne tarit pas d'éloges sur toi, ce qui fait que j'ai l'impression de te connaître un peu

- Il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'elle dit, tu sais »

Fabrizio marqua un temps, puis répondit :

« A voir la réaction de joie de tous tes amis en te retrouvant, je pense que je peux la croire sur parole moi aussi

- Merci »

Pacey posa alors son regard sur Jack, et tout le monde fit de même. Jack n'avait pas bougé, et il semblait toujours avoir du mal à réaliser que Pacey était bien là devant lui, en vrai, et que toute cette émouvante scène de retrouvailles n'était pas le produit de son imagination, mais bel et bien la réalité.

Pacey fit quelques pas vers lui et lui dit timidement :

« Salut, Jack »

Tous retenaient leur souffle, comme si la scène finale d'une tragédie grecque ou shakespearienne se jouait devant eux. Jack parvint à dire :

« Pacey… »

Il se passa un instant très court, aux accents d'éternité, avant que Jack ne dise :

« Je ne sais pas si… »

Pacey l'encouragea :

« Si… ? Si quoi, Jack ?

- Si je dois t'en vouloir ou me réjouir comme tout le monde »

Pacey répondit d'un ton neutre :

« Je peux comprendre que tu m'en veuilles. Cinq ans, c'est long

- Aucune explications, Pacey

- J'aurais pu t'écrire, te téléphoner

- Tu aurais pu, oui

- Mais j'avais besoin de partir et d'être seul, pour savoir qui j'étais »

Il y eut un moment de silence à nouveau, avant que Pacey ne dise la voix tremblante :

« Tu sais quoi, Jack ? Maintenant que je suis face à toi, je me sens honteux de tout ce temps perdu. Mais il y a quelque chose de pire que cela

- Pire ?

- Oui, pire… Je me rends compte à quel point tu m'as manqué »

Jack sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux, des larmes sur lesquelles il n'avait aucun contrôle : les larmes du cœur. Il ne pouvait pas nier la joie intense qui inondait et envahissait tout son corps. Pacey était là, devant lui, lui qui avait parfois prié pour ne serait-ce que l'apercevoir trente secondes au détour d'une rue… Il ne pouvait pas le rejeter, et il se rendit compte qu'au fond de lui, ces cinq ans paraissaient soudainement ne plus exister. Il marcha rapidement vers Pacey et le serra dans ses bras, en se mettant à pleurer comme un enfant. Pacey, incapable lui aussi de contenir son émotion, se mit à sangloter dans les bras de Jack en lui disant :

« J'ai cru… J'ai cru que je ne te reverrais jamais »

Jack lui murmura entre deux pleurs :

« Je suis là Pacey, je suis là »

0000000000 

La journée s'écoula doucement, dans une ambiance très sympathique. Pacey fut évidemment le centre des conversations, mais il lui fut impossible d'étaler toute sa vie passée depuis cinq ans devant ces amis comme s'il déployait une carte routière. Il se contenta de répondre aux questions que tous avaient plus ou moins à lui poser. En fait, tout le monde se mit à raconter ce qu'il était devenu depuis le dernier Noël, et tous s'aperçurent inconsciemment que le retour de Pacey s'était inclus dans le déroulement de leurs vies comme quelque chose de normal, et que c'était comme si rien n'avait changé.

Vers la fin de l'après midi, Pacey se dirigea vers la cuisine, aidé de Joey et Fabrizio : il avait été convenu à l'avance qu'il devait faire le repas du soir, et que le menu serait cajun. En riant, Andie lui avait demandé :

« Et tu crois que ce sera comestible, Pacey ? »

Ce à quoi il avait répondu ironiquement :

« Il y a toujours des gens qui vivent en Louisiane, je pense donc que oui »

Et ce le fut : tout le monde se régala. Kyle fit même ce commentaire :

« Pacey, je ne sais pas ce que tu vaut comme infirmier, mais question cuisine : bravo ! C'était excellent !

- Merci Kyle »

La fin de la soirée fut douce, dans la chaleur décroissante de cette veille de fête nationale. Ils s'assirent tous devant chez Dawson, sur la petite terrasse en avant de la maison, pour savourer un dernier verre, un dernier café, en continuant à parler de tout et de rien. Alors que les dernières lueurs du jours s'étendaient sur la crique et qu'une fraîcheur nocturne agréable montait de l'eau, Andie demanda à Fabrizio d'aller chercher sa guitare. Quelques instants plus tard, des notes s'envolaient des cordes, accompagnées par la belle voix italienne rauque du petit ami d'Andie qui semblait être un excellent chanteur.

Fabrizio venait de finir de fredonner une balade, lorsque Andie remarqua que Pacey et son frère se jetait depuis un moment déjà des regards à la dérobé. Elle se pencha à l'oreille de son petit ami et lui dit quelque chose, avant de le regarder en souriant. Fabrizio lui rendit son sourire et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres, avant d'accorder un peu mieux sa guitare en se raclant la gorge. Dawson et Joey parlaient doucement avec Audrey, Jen avec Gale, et Kyle semblait observer les étoiles naissantes tout en intervenant de temps à autres dans la conversation entre elles. Jack regardait Pacey, et Pacey regardait Jack…

La musique s'éleva et Fabrizio se mit à chanter :

_I'm not myself when you're around  
I'm not myself standing in a crowd  
I'm not myself and I don't know how  
I'm not myself, myself right now  
Jesus Christ will you look at me  
Don't know who I'm supposed to be  
Don't really know if I should give a damn  
When you're around, I don't know who I am_

Tout en jouant, il lança un coup d'œil à Jack et Pacey, avant de sourire à Andie. Le groupe s'était mis à l'écouter et plus personne ne parlait.

_I'm not myself when you go quiet  
I'm not myself all alone at night  
I'm not myself don't know who to call  
I'm not myself at all  
Jesus Christ will you look at me  
Don't know who I'm supposed to be  
Don't really know if I should give a damn  
When you're around, I don't know who I am  
I always wished that I could find  
Someone as beautiful as you  
But in the process I forgot that I was special too_

Gale se leva et vint s'asseoir près du chanteur pendant qu'il entamait une partie sans paroles de la chanson. Dawson se pencha vers Joey en lui prenant la main et l'embrassa en souriant. Jen se blottit contre l'épaule de Kyle qui lui fit un regard amoureux. Jack sourit à Pacey, un sourire magnifique. A la surprise générale, lorsque Fabrizio reprit sa chanson, Gale l'accompagna au chant et fit la seconde voix, une voix qui collait parfaitement au texte.

_I'm not myself when you're around  
(I'm not myself when you go quiet)  
I'm not myself all alone at night  
(I'm not myself standing in a crowd)  
I'm not myself and I don't know how  
I'm not myself, myself right now  
(Don't know what I believe)  
Jesus Christ will you look at me  
(Jesus Christ will you look at me)  
Don't know who I'm supposed to be  
(Don't know who I'm supposed to be)  
Don't really know if I should give a damn  
(Someone say if I should give a damn)  
When you're around, I don't know who I am  
(When you're around, I don't know who I am)_

Il y eut quelques sourires et applaudissements pour Gale, qui baissa la tête en riant. Dawson n'en revenait pas, Joey non plus. Jen, Kyle et Audrey la regardaient impressionnés. Andie, quant à elle, était aux anges. Pacey et Jack se fixaient intensément. Ils se dévoraient presque du regard.

_I always wished that I could find  
Someone as beautiful as you  
But in the process I forgot that I was special too  
I always wished that I could find  
Someone as talented as you  
But in the process I forgot that I was just as good as you_

Fabrizio plaqua sa main droite sur les cordes et la musique s'arrêta. Tous se mirent à applaudir, pendant que le guitariste félicitait Gale

« Maman ? Je savais pas que tu chantais si bien !

- Voyons mon chéri, c'est juste une petite balade comme ça. Cette chanson est si vieille ! »

Audrey fit :

« Non, non. Dawson a raison, Mme Leery. Vous chantez vraiment bien. Et votre voix s'accordait à merveille avec cette chanson »

Jen fixa Andie malicieusement et lui demanda :

« Et bien sur, cette chanson a été choisie totalement au hasard… »

Andie lui répondit dans un même sourire :

« Bien sur, Jen, bien sur »

Et elle posa son regard sur son frère et sur Pacey. Et vit qu'elle avait raison : ces deux la s'aimaient toujours.

0000000000 

Bien qu'il fut plus de deux heures du matin, il faisait encore très chaud. Jack sortit sous la véranda et observa la nuit tranquille qui enveloppait la maison. Tout le monde dormait paisiblement, et le petit Chris n'avait plus pleuré depuis plus d'une heure. Il s'avança, ouvrit la porte de la véranda et descendit les marches pour s'avancer vers le jardin, pour profiter un peu de la fraîcheur, quand il s'arrêta brusquement : il y avait quelqu'un sur le ponton, quelqu'un dont la silhouette se détachait dans l'obscurité. Avant de pouvoir s'inquiéter, il reconnut de qui il s'agissait. Et son cœur se mit à cogner dans sa poitrine. Jack marcha lentement vers le ponton et se rapprocha de Pacey. Lorsqu'il fut près de lui, et que ce dernier l'ait reconnu aussi, il s'accouda à la rambarde en souriant à son ami. Pacey lui demanda :

« Insomnie, Jack ?

- Tout comme toi, non ? »

Pacey sourit à son tour et dit :

« Non, moi j'ai perdu l'habitude de me coucher tôt et je m'endors toujours très tard

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Service de nuit, Jack. Ça vous change votre façon de dormir »

Un silence s'installa, où ne demeurait que le clapotis de l'eau et les bruits étouffés de la nature. Jack reprit :

« C'était une très belle journée, non ?

- Oui Jack, une très belle journée »

Ils se fixèrent, avant que le silence ne retombe, plus long. En fait, ils avaient tous deux l'impression idiote que l'autre le comprenait, ou bien devinait sans qu'ils aient besoin de mettre cela en mots, en phrases. Mais aucun d'eux n'oser verbaliser ce qu'il ressentait. Parce que tous les deux étaient pétrifiés de peur à l'idée que ce qu'il s'était passé il y avait cinq ans ne se reproduise, une fois encore, pour une de ces obscures raisons que seule La Vie connaît. De nouveau, ce fut Jack qui prit la parole :

« Pacey ?

- Oui, Jack ?

- Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Bien sur »

Jack prit une inspiration pour se donner du courage et, en le fixant, lui demanda :

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu avec ton petit ami ? »

Pacey eut un sourire narquois :

« Comme dirait Joey, on attaque les sujets brûlants là, Jack

- Pacey… »

Pacey se retourna pour s'accouder de dos à la balustrade.

« Comment sais-tu que j'ai un petit ami, Jack ?

- J'ai entendu Joey, justement, parler d'un certain Josh, que tu connais là-bas, en Louisiane »

Pacey regarda l'étendue d'eau en avant de lui, celle opposée à Jack, et lui demanda :

« Je pourrais également te demander où est Colin ?

- Tu viens de le faire. Mais j'ai demandé le premier, Pacey »

Jack vit Pacey réfléchir, avant de dire :

« Je ne suis plus avec Josh

- Pourquoi cela ? »

Le regard que Pacey posa sur Jack était un peu agacé :

« Parce que… »

Jack crut, avec terreur, qu'il en avait trop demandé, et que Pacey aller quitter le ponton. Mais non : il poursuivit sa phrase.

« Nous n'avions plus la même vision des choses »

Le silence retomba. Jack finit par dire :

« Je ne suis plus avec Colin depuis le printemps »

Il s'attendit à ce que Pacey demande pourquoi, mais ce dernier n'en fit rien. Jack continua :

« J'ai découvert qu'il voyait quelqu'un d'autre depuis longtemps

- Je suis désolé, Jack

- Merci Pacey, mais ça va maintenant »

Encore ce silence. Pacey dit en riant légèrement :

« Deux gays célibataires au clair de lune. Au même endroit, au même moment. Ça fait beaucoup de coïncidences, non ?

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Pacey

- Ce n'était pas censé l'être, Jack. Il faudrait peut-être qu'on ait enfin le courage de se parler. Ça fait cinq ans, bon sang !

- De se parler ? De se parler de quoi ?

- De ce qu'il y a entre nous »

Ils se regardèrent, aussi mal à l'aise l'un que l'autre. Jack bredouilla :

« Pacey, je… Euh… Je… »

Pacey se redressa, vint tout contre Jack et lui déclara la gorge nouée :

« Jack, je m'excuse de t'avoir fait de la peine et je m'excuse de t'avoir fait du mal. Cette pensée m'a poursuivit pendant cinq ans, et cette pensée m'était insupportable. J'aurais voulu que les choses soient différentes, j'aurais voulu avoir le courage de rester auprès de toi et t'expliquer que… que ce qui m'arrivait à l'époque était extraordinaire, mais impossible à accepter pour moi »

Il avala difficilement sa salive et termina :

« J'aurais voulu… rester avec toi »

Jack tourna vers lui un regard embué de larmes et lui dit de la même voix nouée :

« Pacey, je ne t'en veux pas. Enfin, je ne t'en veux plus. Il m'a fallu du temps, mais j'y suis arrivé. Parce qu'il fallait bien vivre. Ce qui s'est passé s'est passé : ni toi ni moi ne pouvons rien y changer »

Jack marqua une pause, puis reprit :

« J'aurais voulu aussi que tout soit différent. Mais ça n'a pas été le cas »

Pacey fit tristement :

« Non, ça n'a pas été le cas »

Puis il s'éloigna vers le bout du ponton où il alla s'asseoir, les pieds se balançant au dessus de l'eau. Jack, surpris, mit quelques instants avant de se décider à le rejoindre en lui demandant :

« Pacey ? Tu veux rester seul ? »

Il y eut un silence, avant qu'il ne lui réponde d'une toute petite voix:

« Non, reste avec moi. s'il te plait »

Jack s'installa à côté de Pacey, et ils restèrent assis en silence. Un long moment passa où ils ne firent rien d'autre que d'être assis cote à cote, le regard sur le paysage, perdus dans leur pensées. Jack se senti soudain comme fatigué et il se leva.

« Bon, je vais aller me coucher Pacey. Je commence enfin à tomber de sommeil »

Pacey n'eut pas de réaction. Jack attendit qu'il dise quelque chose, puis finalement s'éloigna sans rien dire lui aussi, alors que certains mots très simples, qui auraient peut-être tout arrangé, lui brûlaient la langue.

« Jack… »

Il s'arrêta et se retourna. Pacey resta le regard posé sur l'eau, loin en avant de lui. Il n'ajouta plus rien, mais Jack senti une forme de sentiment indescriptible s'emparer de lui. Il était sur que Pacey ressentait exactement la même chose : c'était comme être submergé par tout ce que l'autre représentait pour vous. Jack était sur le point de repartir lorsqu'il entendit la plus belle phrase du monde :

« Je t'aime, Jack »

Il eut l'impression que son cœur fondait et que tout cet amour que lui aussi ressentait pour Pacey se répandait dans chaque cellule de son corps. Une immense émotion, encore plus grande que celle ressentie précédemment, pris entièrement possession de lui et il du se retenir de se précipiter vers Pacey. Il revint s'asseoir à côté de lui, sans parler, attendant que Pacey, qui regardait toujours l'eau, ne dise à nouveau quelque chose. Ce qu'il fit :

« Je t'aime, Jack. Je t'aime vraiment. Je t'aime depuis ce jour où je me suis rendu compte que j'allais devoir t'embrasser pour le film de Dawson, quand nous étions à Boston. A cette époque, je ne pouvais pas supporter cette idée, je l'avoue. Aujourd'hui, je ne peux plus supporter l'idée de ne pas être avec toi »

Pacey tourna enfin son regard vers Jack, et poursuivit :

« Parce que quand je t'ai vu sortir du taxi ce matin, j'ai compris que, contrairement à ce que je croyais, je n'avais pas oublié avec le temps. Non. Ce que je ressens pour toi, je l'avais mis en attente, d'une certaine façon, en espérant inconsciemment qu'un jour, je te reverrais »

Il fit une pause, le temps de lui sourire, puis reprit :

« Et Jack, ce que je ressens pour toi est au delà de toute description : c'est un sentiment d'amour que je ne saurais expliquer tellement il est profond, immense et vivant. Je crois que j'ai attendu cinq ans ce qu'il se passe là, maintenant, entre nous, cinq ans pour n'avoir que ce moment, pour enfin t'avouer que tu es la personne au monde que j'aime plus que ma propre existence »

Jack retenait avec difficulté ses larmes. Il était dans un état émotionnel proche du bouleversement. En souriant à Pacey, il lui prit lentement une main et la ramena contre son cœur en la serrant. Pacey fut touché par le geste. Il continua à lui parler :

« Je n'ai peut être pas le droit de faire ce que je fais, de te parler comme ça de ces sentiments qui nous ont fait du mal déjà, mais je ne peux pas garder cela pour moi, Jack. C'est trop dur. Et ça me tue »

Il fit une autre pause, avant de conclure :

« Je ne sais pas de quoi demain est fait, je ne sais même pas de quoi la prochaine minute est faite. Tu vas peut-être me regarder, me dire qu'il est trop tard, te lever et partir. Si c'est ce que tu veux faire : fais le, Jack. Tout ce que je voulais, c'est te dire tout ce que je viens de te dire »

Jack s'inclina vers Pacey et posa son front contre celui de son ami. Il ferma les yeux. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé cette scène ? Combien de fois avait-il imaginé que Pacey reviendrait et lui dirait tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire ? Des milliers. Ce qui le touchait part dessus tout était que ce qu'il venait de vivre à l'instant était de loin plus magique que le plus beau de ses rêves. Il redressa sa tête et déclara à Pacey :

« Je vais te confier quelque chose, Pacey »

Jack le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit :

« Je ne sais par quel hasard extraordinaire tu viens de dire tout ce que j'allais te dire si j'avais parlé le premier »

Pacey fondit en larmes : il s'écroula presque sur lui même, sous le choc, réalisant que Jack l'aimait encore, lui aussi. Jack l'attira contre lui et le serra dans ses bras en pleurant à son tour, en lui murmurant à l'oreille :

« Pacey, pas une minute ne passe sans que je pense à toi. Pas une minute mon cœur ne cesse de t'aimer. Sans toi Pacey, je n'existe pas »

Il resserra son étreinte et lui dit :

« Je t'aime, Pacey. Je t'aime »

Ils se séparèrent, prirent le temps de se regarder, les yeux emplis d'étoiles, et ils s'embrassèrent. Timidement dans un premier temps, puis avec une passion dévorante. Leur baiser devint une déclaration d'amour à lui tout seul, et il se prolongea longtemps… Très longtemps.

0000000000 

Le soleil éclairait Capeside depuis longtemps lorsque Jen alla frapper à la porte de la chambre où dormait Jack tout en disant :

« Jack ? Il faudrait te lever. Il est plus de dix heures et demie. Jack ? Jack ? »

La porte s'ouvrit et Pacey apparut, vêtu d'un simple caleçon. Jen en resta figée de surprise, sans pouvoir rien articuler de cohérent. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux et lui fit :

« Quoi ? Tu n'as jamais vu un garçon sortir de la chambre de Jack ? »

Elle retrouva l'usage de la parole :

« Euh si… Mais tu n'es pas n'importe quel garçon, Pacey. Tu es LE garçon »

Jen fit un grand sourire à Pacey et demanda :

« Est-ce à dire que vous êtes ensemble ?

- Bien joué, Sherlock ! Bon, on descend dans un moment, le temps que je réveille Jack. A tout à l'heure ! »

Et il referma la porte. Jen resta quelques secondes devant, interdite, avant de redescendre à la cuisine où tout le monde se trouvait. La voyant, et notant son air amusé, Kyle lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Jenny ? Tu m'as l'air bien joyeuse ?

- On peut dire cela, oui »

Audrey but une gorgée de jus d'orange et lui fit :

« On peut partager ta joie, Jenny ? »

Il y eut un sourire général, et Jen répondit :

« Je suis allée réveiller Jack et… »

Andie se retourna vivement pour écouter la suite :

« Et c'est Pacey qui m'a ouvert »

0000000000 

Pacey sortit sous la véranda, un café à la main, et vint s'asseoir près de Dawson qui travaillait sur son PC. Avec ironie, il lui fit :

« C'est pas censé être un jour chômé aujourd'hui, Dawson ?

- Si, je vérifie juste mes e-mails »

Pacey avala un peu de son café et lui demanda :

« Je peux rester avec toi ?

- Bien sur Pacey

- Merci ! Les filles commençaient à me harceler de questions »

Dawson se mit à rire.

« Sur Jack et toi ?

- Oui ! La grande nouvelle du jour ! »

Ils échangèrent un sourire entendu, puis Dawson lui dit:

« Je suis content pour vous, Pacey. Il était temps !

- Parle pour toi ! Joey et toi avez mis autant de temps pour… Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Plus de temps ! Vous vous connaissez depuis le berceau ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Un pleur de bébé résonna soudain, issu du petit interphone posé à côté de Dawson. Celui-ci se leva, posant le PC sur la table basse et, avançant vers la maison, dit à Pacey :

« Désolé, c'est mon tour de m'occuper de Chris »

Il entra au moment où Joey sortait. Ils échangèrent un baiser, puis Dawson disparu. Joey vint s'asseoir en face de Pacey et posa sa tasse sur la table. S'adossant dans le fauteuil, elle dit dans un rire :

« Andie est impossible !

- Ne m'en parles pas ! Elle fait déjà des projets de vacances pour nous ! »

Ils rirent aussi, ensemble. Puis Joey, avec gentillesse, demanda à Pacey :

« Tout va bien ? »

Pacey la regarda et il eut un petit pincement au cœur de bonheur en se rendant compte de sa sincérité. Il lui répondit :

« Tout va bien, Joey. Tout va très bien »

Elle se leva et lui déposa un baiser sur le front, avant de le serrer dans ses bras et de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, Pacey

- Merci Joey »

Ils prolongèrent leur étreinte, avant que Dawson n'appelle Joey depuis l'intérieur, d'une voix légèrement inquiète. Elle quitta Pacey, lui disant en souriant :

« Dawson Leery et l'attaque des couches culottes ! Prochainement sur tous vos écrans ! J'y vais avant qu'il ne panique trop »

Elle disparut laissant Pacey à son sourire. Audrey et Fabrizio sortirent dans la véranda à ce moment. Audrey lui demanda :

« On va au supermarché, Pacey ? Tu n'as besoin de rien ?

- Non, merci »

Elle le fixa, réfléchissant, puis dit à Fabrizio :

« Je te rejoins à la voiture »

Fabrizio salua Pacey et lorsqu'il fut sorti , Audrey vint s'asseoir sur le bras du fauteuil où il était assis :

« Alors mon grand ? C'est le pied ?

- Audrey, tu as toujours ton phrasé bien à toi pour exprimer ce qu'il m'arrive

- Je veux dire, Jack et toi… Waow !

- Si c'est ta façon de voir les choses, alors oui : waow !

- Et au lit, ça doit être quelque chose, non ?

- Audrey ! »

Ils rirent ensemble, avant qu'elle ne reprenne :

« Donc toi et moi, plus jamais alors ?

- Non, désolé. Je suis amoureux, et fidèle »

Audrey l'embrassa sur la tête et lui dit :

« Vous avez de la chance. S'aimer comme cela, c'est rare »

Elle lui fit un sourire, et sortit ensuite rejoindre Fabrizio. Pacey les regarda partir dans la voiture de Gale en terminant son café, puis il rentra dans la maison porter sa tasse à la cuisine. Andie s'y trouvait toujours, avec Jack et Gale. Lily arriva de sa chambre en courant, comme un ouragan, et elle fit à sa mère :

« Maman ! Viens voir ! »

Gale s'avança vers sa fille.

« J'arrive ma chérie ! »

Quand elle fut sortie, Andie se tourna vers Pacey et lui fit :

« Je voudrais régler un détail tout de suite, Pacey

- Un détail ?

- Oui »

Elle s'adossa à l'évier.

« Je ne sais pas s'il y a quelqu'un dans cette maison plus heureuse que moi de savoir que vous êtes enfin ensemble. J'ai l'impression depuis ce matin que le monde s'est enfin mis à tourner rond ! Je voulez que vous sachiez que vous avez toute mon affection, pour toujours »

Elle vint en face de lui et lui dit :

« Mais si jamais tu fais du mal à mon frère, je t'étripe ! »

Jack pouffa de rire devant l'expression que prit le visage de Pacey. Andie se tourna vers lui et lui déclara du même ton :

« Ça vaut aussi pour toi, Jack ! Si tu fais du mal à mon meilleur ami, je te tue! »

Et sur ce, elle sortit de la cuisine en riant. Pacey s'approcha de Jack et lui posa ses mains sur les épaules, tout en se penchant vers son oreille.

« On t'a déjà dit que ta sœur était cinglé, Jack ?

- Oui… Toi ! Une bonne centaine de fois ! »

Ils rirent ensemble, avant que Pacey ne l'embrasse furtivement et n'ajoute :

« On fera avec ! »

0000000000 

Jack gara la voiture dans les cases prévues, au bord de la plage. Il coupa le contact, et se tourna vers Pacey à qui il demanda après un sourire ironique :

« Honnêtement, tu as voulu venir chercher la voiture rien que pour être avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Pacey se pencha et l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres :

« Tu vois quand tu veux ! Tu comprends tout!

- Pacey ! »

Il lui donna une tape sur l'épaule, puis ajouta :

« Allez ! Rejoignons les autres ! Ils vont se demander ce que nous faisons ! »

Pacey et Jack prirent le chemin qui descendait à la plage d'où il allait assister au feu d'artifice en compagnie de tous leurs amis. Ils étaient en vue du groupe, en train de marcher dans le sable en se chamaillant, lorsqu'une voix les interpella :

« Hey vous deux ! »

Ils se retournèrent. Pacey eut un grand sourire en découvrant qui lui avait parlé :

« Doug ?

- Salut, p'tit frère »

Pacey s'avança et prit son frère dans ses bras en lui disant :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu…

- Mes projets ont changé »

Il contempla Jack et Pacey, et avec un œil brillant, fit :

« Et il n'y a pas que les miens, apparemment »

Pacey pris la main de Jack dans la sienne et annonça à son frère :

« Doug, Jack et moi… euh…

- Vous êtes ensemble ?

- Oui »

Doug s'approcha de Jack et, d'un ton où perçait l'ironie, lui fit :

« Je ne sais pas comment tu as pu tomber amoureux d'un tocard pareil, Jack »

D'un même ton, Jack lui répondit :

« Il faut croire que je suis aveugle »

Pacey les observa, l'air faussement indigné :

« C'est fini vos imbécillités, oui ? »

Doug et Jack se mirent à rire, puis Doug prit ce dernier dans ses bras :

« Bienvenue dans la famille, Jack !

- Merci, Doug ! »

Pacey lui demanda :

« Tu nous rejoins pour le feu d'artifice ?

- Non, désolé, je suis venu avec des amis. Mais on se voit demain si tu veux. Je t'appelle ?

- Ok, Doug ! A demain alors! Bonne soirée !

- Bonne soirée à vous aussi et… »

Il se recula pour repartir vers ses amis en disant :

« Soyez sages ! »

Pacey lui répondit :

« Moi ? Toujours ! »

0000000000 

Il était à peine minuit et demi lorsque Pacey entra dans la chambre de Jack, revenant de la cuisine. Parlant doucement, regardant ce qu'il avait dans ses mains, il fit :

« Je n'ai trouvé que du soda, pas de limonade »

Il leva les yeux et vit Jack assis sur le bord de la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans le vague. Le radio réveil diffusait de la musique, en sourdine. Pacey posa les canettes sur la commode et s'approcha de Jack.

« Ça va ? »

Jack se tourna vers lui et lui fit un sourire timide. Pacey répondit pour lui :

« Non, ça ne va pas »

Jack prit la parole :

« Si ça va Pacey. Je pensais juste à demain

- A demain ?

- Oui, à demain. Et à nous »

Pacey le fixa :

« Demain sera comme aujourd'hui Jack : toi et moi. Je ne suis pas revenu vers toi pour m'enfuir à nouveau »

Jack se leva et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant très fort contre lui. Pacey poursuivit :

« Toi et moi. Ce sera comme ça demain, et après demain, et le jour suivant. Pour toujours, Jack »

La chanson à la radio changea et on entendit la version piano-violon d'une très vieille mélodie que tous deux connaissaient.

_There you go  
Flashing fever from your eyes  
Hey babe, come over here and shut down tight  
I'm not denying  
We're flying above it all  
Hold my hand, don't let me fall  
You've such amazing grace  
I've never felt this way..._

Ils se regardèrent, puis s'embrassèrent. Leurs baisers se firent ardents, et ils sentirent tous deux le désir exploser en eux avec force. Pacey laissa ses mains caresser les cheveux de Jack, puis descendre le long de son cou, de ses épaules. Tout en continuant à l'embrasser, il passa un main sous son T-shirt, alors que Jack déboutonnait lentement la chemise de Pacey d'une main, tout en le tenant près de lui de son bras placé dans son dos.

_Show me heaven  
Cover me  
Leave me breathless  
Show me heaven please_

Ils s'embrassaient, ils s'aimaient. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux, cette chambre, et leur amour. Jack fit glisser la chemise de Pacey de ses épaules et celle-ci tomba sur le sol. Il lui murmura d'une voix presque inaudible :

« Je t'aime »

_Here I go  
I'm shaking just like the breeze  
Hey baby I need your hand to steady me  
I'm not denying  
I'm frightened as much as you  
Though I'm barely touching you  
I've shivers down my spine  
And it feels divine_

Pacey ôta lentement le T-shirt de Jack qu'il laissa tomber sur le sol, avant de poser ses deux mains de chaque côté de son cou, et de l'embrasser passionnément.

_Show me heaven  
Cover me  
Leave me breathless  
Show me heaven please_

Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, ressentant le brûlant désir qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre s'apaiser à peine au contact de leur peaux.

_Do you know what it's like  
To dream a dream  
Baby hold me tight  
And let this be_

Pacey pris le visage de Jack entre ses mains, le caressa doucement. Il posa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres et lui murmura à son tour :

« Je t'aime aussi Jack. Pour toujours »

_Show me heaven  
Cover me  
Leave me breathless  
Show me heaven please_

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, et, dans une sorte de démarche qui ressemblait à une danse gracieuse, ils s'approchèrent du lit pour s'y allonger.

Et partager enfin leur amour.

**FIN**


End file.
